Las aventuras del Inmortal Harry Potter: El gobernante de la oscuridad
by JAIMOL
Summary: Un brutal ataque deja a las puertas de la muerte a un joven Harry Potter, para salvarlo el maestro de la muerte decide intervenir, el mundo mágico necesita un salvador y esta vez no será bondadoso. Dark-Harry, DarkGinny, violencia, sexo y horror en la historia.
1. Haciendo olas

**Buenas a todos, aquí tienen como informé en mi historia "Las aventuras del inmortal Harry Potter: El rey sabio de Poniente" que se estaba fraguando una nueva saga. Esta historia ha sido escrita en colaboración con la autora Viento25. Ella ya no suele escribir, pero cuando le sugerí un Dark-Harry que es lo que va a ser esta historia decidió ayudarme.**

**Debo avisar que la historia va a contener escenas de sexo, violencia brutal, tortura y otros horrores, por lo que si nos les gusta ese tipo de escenas cuando lleguen a ellas evítenlas. Al final del capítulo dejo información sobre como va a ir evolucionando la saga de "Las aventuras del inmortal Harry Potter", espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Haciendo olas**

Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, jefe del Winzegamot y miembro de la ICW estaba aquel día nervioso, a pesar de todos sus logros, de todos sus años no podía evitar pensar que todo lo que había conseguido con el tiempo estaba a punto de desmoronarse, todo había comenzado cuando hacía ya unos 11 años había escuchado una profecía, la cual decía que llegaría un niño para derrotar al mago oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort, todo había salido tal y como Dumbledore había esperado, Voldemort había conseguido parte de la información de la profecía y con esa información había deducido que su caída sería el hijo de James y Lily Potter, era por eso que había atacado a la pareja y tras asesinar a ambos había intentado matar al pequeño Harry, pero el sacrificio de Lily había conseguido que la magia antigua interviniera de tal manera que la maldición asesina había sido devuelta contra Voldemort destruyéndolo en el acto, eso para Dumbledore tenía que haber sido su oportunidad para aprovechar e informar que Voldemort había muerto y él había sido quien lo había derrotado, pero lamentablemente el director se dio cuenta de que Voldemort no estaba muerto, sino que de alguna manera había escapado en forma espectro del lugar quedando muy debilitado. Eso había provocado que tuviera que cambiar sus planes, con la supervivencia del niño y del mago oscuro sabía que tenía que moverse cuidadosamente, decidió enviar al niño con la única familia que le quedaba, la familia de su madre, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de unos muggles que odiaban la magia dado que era eso lo que quería, que cuando llegara el momento el muchacho fuera rescatado y viera a Dumbledore como su héroe y una figura a seguir, necesitaba un peón para llegado el momento sacrificar y de esa manera convertirse en el mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

Todos los planes de Dumbledore habían salido a la perfección, todos y cada uno de los hilos se habían movido tal y como él quería y deseaba, todo estaba bien hasta el verano anterior al séptimo cumpleaños del muchacho, sabía que la vida del niño en casa de sus familiares era cruel, que lo trataban como si fuera un esclavo y no le permitían nada, era lo que el hombre quería, pero lo que no se esperaba Dumbledore era lo que sucedió aquel último día de colegio para el joven Potter. En la casa de los Dursley habían llegado las notas del colegio del joven Potter, como del hijo de los Dursley, las notas del primo de Harry siempre habían sido muy bajas por lo que Harry tenía que sacar menos notas que su primo o era golpeado o castigado por sus tíos, pero aquel final de curso las notas de Dudley habían sido tan bajas que Harry lo había superado en la mitad de las asignaturas, eso había provocado una gran furia en Vernon Dursley que había golpeado salvajemente a su sobrino y tras eso lo había lanzado a su habitación, que en verdad era un armario debajo de las escaleras, fueron heridas muy graves, heridas que a cualquier niño de esa edad y más si estaba desnutrido como Harry hubieran matado, pero por suerte para el muchacho y por desgracia para sus familiares la magia del pequeño había actuado, no solo para curar al muchacho, sino para castigar a sus maltratadores. Los testigos que paseaban por fuera de Privet Drive número 4 describieron el acontecimiento que tuvo lugar como un terrible espectáculo, la vivienda de la familia Dursley se había convertido en un inmenso pilar de llamas que había calcinado todo a su paso, la casa al completo había sido devorada en un mar de llamas sin dejar nada, los pocos restos que se habían encontrado eran los restos de los 3 Dursley, las autoridades dedujeron que ante el inmenso calor y la condición física que se conocía del joven Potter no quedasen restos. Dumbledore tuvo problemas para encubrir lo que había sucedido, alertado por sus diversos instrumentos sabía que algo terrible había sucedido, por lo que rápidamente apareció en Privet Drive, no lo podía creer, sin necesidad de hechizo el director sabía que el pilar de fuego que había destruido la casa y a los ocupantes en su interior había sido provocado por magia, una magia que tenía la firma mágica del joven Potter y que había sido accidental, pero una magia de gran poder; antes de que llegasen las autoridades mágicas pertinente había lanzado varios hechizos para que de esa manera la gente no hablara de la vida hogareña del joven Potter, si se sabía que el muchacho había sido maltratado por sus familiares y dado que él había dejado al niño en la casa tendría muchos problemas, sabía por sus instrumentos que el muchacho seguía vivo, pero el poder generado había sido tan grande que era el único que había permanecido intacto en su despacho, era el único instrumento que no había sucumbido al poder que el joven había generado, el resto habían sido destruidos ante el enorme poder del muchacho. Pero para el director no fue el único problema, había notado como la varita que usaba, la varita de sauco una de las 3 reliquias de la muerte había dejado de estar vinculada a él, aun podía usarla, pero el poder de los hechizos ya no era el mismo, eso había sido un golpe duro, pero al poco la varita había desaparecido, cuando había regresado a su despacho y hubo recuperado su varita original comprobó que la capa de invisibilidad, otra de las reliquias y que había pedido a James Potter antes de su muerte tampoco estaba, era obvio que de alguna manera el estallido de energía del joven Potter, junto con la desaparición de 2 de las reliquias estaba relacionado de alguna manera, pero no tenía manera de probarlo. La sangre que había tomado del joven para llevar a cabo un seguimiento se le había terminado, no había tomado más debido a que había pensado que no lo necesitaría, que con la sangre que tenía sería suficiente, que equivocado estaba, ahora solo podía esperar a que al muchacho le llegara la carta de Hogwarts para saber donde estaba, dado que su familia estaba muerta, necesitaba que el muchacho se quedara en una familia del lado de la luz, la familia Weasley sería perfecta, además, también tendría acceso al dinero de la familia Potter en cuanto el muchacho regresara para comenzar a sacar lo que necesitara, hasta ahora no había podido debido a que sin la presencia del muchacho los goblins de Gringotts no le permitían sacar dinero, como odiaba muchas veces a esas criaturas, pero sabía que enemistarse con aquellos que manejaban la economía del mundo mágico no era buena idea.

En un castillo fuera del mismo mundo, en un plano separado del mundo principal se encontraba un joven de pelo negro azabache, ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa serena y a la vez que escondía grandes travesuras, este joven era conocido como Harry Potter, aunque en verdad este no era su verdadero nombre, el nombre del muchacho era Harold James Peverell Potter, heredero de la antigua y noble casa Peverell y de la antigua casa Potter, el muchacho que ese verano iba a cumplir once años había sido rescatado de sus familiares hacía ya cuatro años, cuando tras una brutal paliza de su tío estuvo a punto de morir, de ese muchacho raquítico, débil y hambriento no quedaba nada, ahora era un joven saludable, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de vida, con una magia potente, mucho más potente que los niños de su edad que tenían magia. El joven se acercó a la ventana y sonrió, era una sonrisa llena de crueldad y satisfacción, una sonrisa al ver como sus parientes tenían que trabajar en el castillo hasta la extenuación, lo cierto es que tanto sus tíos como su primo no habían muerto en la explosión, pero se había dejado mediante magia unos restos para que se pensara eso ya que de esa manera cuando regresara al mundo mágico Dumbledore no buscara la manera de regresarlo con esa horrible familia. En ese momento una figura entro en la sala, una mujer de cabello rojo sangre, labios igual de rojos, ojos dorado y un cuerpo por el que cualquier hombre y mujer babearían se acercó, era el aspecto que Lilith, reina de los súcubos, había tomado para estar en el mundo.

\- Harold, ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts.

\- Gracias por todo Lilith, gracias por tu ayuda durante todos estos años.

\- Sabes que no tienes que dar las gracias, estoy al servicio del maestro de la muerte, cada vez que me pidas ayuda, cada vez que me llames sea en el mundo que sea allí estaré.

\- Es increíble como el número aumenta, cuando acepté la carga de ser el maestro de la muerte sabía que iba a visitar muchos mundos, vivir muchas vidas, pero siempre creí que lo iba a tener que hacer solo, pero nada más empezar mi viaje se unió Ginebra y ahora tú, desde luego no me voy a aburrir.

\- ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando Dumbledore sepa sobre tu título?

\- No me importa, ese hombre en esta vida ha sido verdaderamente cruel, 2 veces me ha golpeado brutalmente Vernon y en esas 2 veces Dumbledore en vez de hechizarlos para que no fueran tan crueles ha aplaudido sus actos para que cuando regresara al mundo mágico fuera su marioneta perfecta, pero le ha salido mal, ese último ataque iba a matar al Harold de este mundo, por lo que tuve que intervenir para salvarme o haber dejado las cosas y que el mundo mágico se destruyese a si mismo en una guerra con los no mágicos.

\- Aunque esa opción hubiera sido divertida, los resultados para la magia hubieran sido aterradores, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado.

\- Cierto, debo reconocer que estaba tentado de dejar que pasara, para que de esa manera este mundo sufriera por los actos de Dumbledore y el hombre fue denigrado de gran manera, pero cuando vi mi cuerpo, tendido en el suelo, sangrando y a punto de morir no podía dejarlo así.

Dado que sabía lo que la carta ponía de las veces que la había recibido fue a escribir una carta de respuesta para la profesora McGonagall. La carta llego a la mujer la cual estaba preparando las visitas a los primeros años nacidos de muggles. Cuando vio la carta supuso que era una aceptación, pero cuando vio el escudo de la familia Potter estampado en el sello la mujer se alegró, habían pasado años desde que había sabido del hijo de sus alumnos, años desde que había tenido lugar el terrible suceso donde la casa donde vivía el joven había sido consumida por las llamas.

_Estimada profesora McGonagall:_

_Le escribo como respuesta a su invitación a la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts para informar de que acepto y estoy de acuerdo en asistir al colegio al que asistieron mis padres. Estoy dispuesto a reunirme con usted y las autoridades pertinentes junto con mi tutora legal el día 1 de agosto delante del banco de Gringotts, me imagino que tienen muchas preguntas sobre mi desaparición y estoy seguro de que la persona que me salvo podrá explicarle. Si el director Dumbledore quiere estar en la reunión que tenga en cuenta que no va a ser bien recibido, fue el responsable de dejarme con unas personas que me odiaban y estuvieron a punto de acabar con mi vida, sé que mi estallido de magia fue lo que acabo con la vida de la familia Dursley y aunque lamento su muerte no voy a llorar por unas personas que me han tratado como un esclavo y decían que era un monstruo. Le deseo un feliz verano._

_Harold James Peverell Potter, heredero de la antigua y noble casa Peverell y de la antigua casa Potter._

La mujer tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, había fallado a James y a Lily, había fallado a unos muchachos a los que había apreciado no solo como alumnos, sino como hijos, pero también estaba furiosa, furiosa con ella misma por no haber luchado más por evitar dejar al muchacho con esa horrible familia y furiosa con Dumbledore ya que todo lo que había pasado era culpa suya. Tras calmarse cogió la carta y se dirigió al despacho del director, no sabía quien había salvado al muchacho, pero lo que si estaba segura es que estaría eternamente agradecida y ayudaría a esa persona en todo lo que necesitara. Cuando llegó al despacho vio que el director estaba con Severus Snape.

\- ¿Deseas algo Minerva? ¿estás bien?

\- Lee.

Dumbledore estaba sorprendido de la brusquedad de su profesora, pero al leer la carta se dio cuenta del verdadero motivo de su enfado, aunque para el leer los títulos de los que decía ser heredero eran un gran problema, hacia siglos que un Potter no se hacía llamar heredero Peverell, eso solo quería decir que la magia del muchacho era tan fuerte y poderosa que había provocado que las antiguas leyes de la magia para salvar al joven despertaran el poder de la casa Peverell en él, ahora estaba seguro de que la desaparición de la varita de sauco y de la capa de invisibilidad era debido a que estaban en manos del muchacho, no solo eso, si el poder que había despertado había llamado a esas 2 reliquias que poseía seguramente la tercera reliquia, la piedra de la resurrección estaban en manos del joven. Necesitaba controlarlo, pero ahora veía que para hacerlo tendría que encargarse del guardián que tuviera el joven, no debía ser muy complicado y con los movimientos necesarios no solo tendría al muchacho bajo su control, sino que poseería el poder de las reliquias de la muerte y se convertiría en el maestro de la muerte.

Severus Snape miraba al director y a la mujer con cautela, sin decir una palabra, se limitó a leer la carta, ahora podía comprender el enfado de la subdirectora, Minerva había sido siempre muy reacia a que el mocoso Potter estuviera con sus parientes, era normal, Petunia era una mujer envidiosa y desagradable y sabía a la perfección que el muchacho no sería bien cuidado. Vio como la letra y la forma de escribir denotaban ya dos cosas claras, la primera era una madurez impropia de un muchacho de la edad de Potter y la segunda era el claro desagrado y odio hacia Dumbledore. Tendría que ver como era el muchacho, no iría a la reunión, pero vigilaría al joven durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

Amelia Bones era una mujer seria, fiable y poderosa, una mujer que solo deseaba una cosa, proteger a la familia que le quedaba, su sobrina Susan, como jefa del DLME, el departamento de las leyes mágicas había sido una de las primeras personas en llegar a lo que antes había sido Privet Drive número 4, el estallido de magia había sido de un poder increíble y los riesgos de romper el estatuto secreto eran altos por lo que había movilizado a todos los aurores disponibles y todo el equipo de obliviadores para modificar la memoria de los muggles, por suerte gracias a que Dumbledore ya estaba allí el daño no fue tan grave, pero el estatuto había estado a punto de romperse debido a la cantidad de personas que habían presenciado los acontecimientos y la falta de medios que tenía su oficina. Había sido un duro día, donde Dumbledore la había convencido de que no se hiciera pública la desaparición de Harry Potter, para que de esa manera no cundiera el caos en el mundo mágico, aunque escéptica había estado de acuerdo sobre todo como su oficina no contaba con los recursos necesarios para poner orden. Pero todo cambio cuando regreso a casa aquel día, la mujer aun recordaba como al llegar a su casa y tras cenar con su sobrina sucedería algo que cambiaría su vida.

\- Flash Back -

El día había sido agotador, hacía tiempo que el ministerio no tenía tantísimo trabajo, pero por hoy lo único que quería es tumbarse en su cama y dejar que el sueño le llegara para poder descansar. Todo hubiera sido de esa manera si en ese momento una poderosa luz negra comenzara a brillar en su habitación formando un portal, Amelia estaba sorprendida, la magia para crear portales era muy pocos los que aun la dominaban, pero que además esa magia fuera capaz de atravesar las barreras de la casa Bones quería decir que se trataba de alguien de gran poder. Levanto su varita, pero de pronto una ola de poder emergió y la dejo inmóvil, la mujer tuvo que ver con preocupación y miedo como el portal se completaba y de él aparecía una mujer que debido a su aspecto y rasgos Amelia no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por la figura a pesar de ser heterosexual.

\- Disculpe mi forma de entrar regente Bones, mi nombre es Lilith Peverell y soy la regente de la casa Peverell, así como la guardiana del conocimiento de la magia Peverell - dijo la mujer con voz sensual y que escondía un gran poder - lo primero es que no vengo a causar daño a la casa noble Bones de ninguna manera, lo segundo es para hablar sobre los sucesos que han tenido lugar en el Privet Drive número 4 y la desaparición del joven Harold James Potter.

\- ¿Harold?

\- En efecto, su verdadero nombre, no ese diminutivo que hace que su aura y su magia sean más débiles.

\- No entiendo.

\- Es normal, le explicaré más adelante, pero ahora le pido que me acompañe para ver al joven.

Amelia atravesó el portal, estaba claro que si la mujer le quería causar algún daño podría hacerlo a la perfección dado su poder, pero por evitar daño a su sobrina se fue con ella. Vio que se encontraban en una sala duende, era obvio que en Gringotts, pero nunca había estado en esa zona, la reconoció ya que era la zona de sanación que usaban los duendes para curarse o para curar a quien contratara a los sanadores duendes, de los mejores que había en el mundo mágico.

\- El joven Harold ahora mismo está descansando, los sanadores de la nación duende han estado toda la tarde sanando al joven del grave daño causado por sus parientes, aquí están los informes del daño que ha detectado los sanadores y de como era la salud del joven.

Amelia procedió a leer los informes, huesos rotos, desnutrición, pérdida de visión, enfermedades mal curadas, ausencia absoluta tanto de vacunas mágicas como muggles, todo ello desde que tenía año y medio, desde la muerte de sus padres y desde que había sido dejado con sus parientes muggles. Era horrible, como alguien podía tratar a un niño de esa manera no cabía en su imaginación.

\- Es por eso que he contactado con usted de esta manera, no podía permitir que Dumbledore supiera donde está el joven Potter, fue ese hombre el que dejo al muchacho con sus parientes y estoy segura de que sabía como era tratado.

\- Ya veo - dijo Amelia llegando a la parte del informe donde se detallaba que el joven también tenía bloques mágicos de gran poder y hechizos de olvido - dado lo que leo y que no tienen firma mágica de la gente que puede hacer eso y que ha sido el primer mago en llegar al lugar Dumbledore está detrás de todo esto.

\- En efecto, lamentablemente Dumbledore es una persona de gran poder y contactos, por lo que aún no puedo ni tengo pensado ir contra él, pero llegado el momento ese viejo caerá, no solo por sus crímenes contra el heredero Peverell, sino por sus actos y crímenes contra la magia.

Entonces Lilith procedió a hablar con Amelia sobre como las formas de enseñar de Dumbledore estaban destruyendo la magia, como sus formas de ir contra los antiguos conocimientos y saberes debilitaban el mundo mágico.

\- En otros países aunque están más avanzados que nosotros siguen siendo fieles a la magia antigua y a las tradiciones, pero aquí desde que Dumbledore llego al poder se han ido reduciendo las clases y los conocimientos, el argumenta que es por el bien común y para integrarnos con los muggles, pero en verdad es para que nadie supere sus conocimientos y poder, Dumbledore solo busca ser el mago más grande de todos los tiempos y el poder absoluto a costo de cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

\- ¿Entonces qué planes tienes?

\- Ir con calma, lo primero cuidar y encargarme de que el joven Harold esté preparado para su regreso al mundo mágico, lo llevare al castillo Peverell donde me encargare de enseñarle, cuidarle y lo que sea necesario.

\- Lo que necesites ayudare, ahora sé que Dumbledore no es de fiar y aunque me mantendré alerta tendré cuidado.

\- Bien, lo primero es que tomes una copia de los informes médicos del joven Harold, cuando llegue el momento será una de las pruebas que presentaremos contra Dumbledore.

\- Comprendo.

La mujer entonces procedió a atravesar el portal para regresar a su hogar, sabía que las cosas serían diferentes, pero por algún motivo que no entendía tenía grandes esperanzas en Lilith. Así fue como comenzó el trabajo de Amelia Bones para llegado el momento derrocar a Albus Dumbledore.

\- Fin Flash Back -

Desde aquel momento Amelia había usado su poder para aumentar su departamento, antes hubiera sido difícil, pero los acontecimientos en Privet Drive habían hecho ver que hacían falta más medios para su departamento y le fueron asignados más fondos, el miedo a la ruptura del estatuto secreto había causado que incluso las casas oscuras tuvieran que aceptar el aumento de fondos del DLME.

De esa manera y lentamente Amelia había agrandado su red de influencias y contactos que consistían en magos de origen muggle o mestizos a los que lo sangre pura menospreciaban, ella no, se sabía que era una mujer justa y eso hizo que esas personas estuvieran de acuerdo en ayudarla, por consejo de Lilith todos hicieron un juramento de fidelidad, creado por la mujer, para que no pudieran divulgar la información y si eran interrogados de cualquier manera el juramento actuaría de protección. Durante ese tiempo Amelia también se enteró de que Lilith había contactado con otros miembros importantes del mundo mágico, miembros de la facción neutral o gris como era conocida, uno de los miembros más importante era Marcus Greengrass, jefe de la casa antigua Greengrass y líder de la facción neutral, era curioso que se hubiera acercado a ese hombre ya que era conocido por planear y pensar a la perfección sus alianzas y negocios. Para ella el motivo era obvio, durante años Greengrass a pesar de su poder había estado siendo atosigado para que su familia se uniera permanentemente a la facción oscura, gran parte de ellos eran antiguos seguidores de Lord Voldemort, pero de momento el hombre había conseguido rechazar los movimientos y si tenía la ayuda de la antigua y noble casa Peverell estaría protegido, ir en contra de una casa antigua y noble era como saltar al vacío desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts, un auténtico suicidio, solo gente como Dumbledore debido a su increíble poder mágico y poca gente más tendría esperanzas no solo de sobrevivir, sino de salir victorioso, aunque a decir verdad estaba deseando ver la reacción del viejo director cuando el heredero Peverell regresara al mundo mágico, que todos sus planes se estaba derrumbando de golpe.

Cornelius Fudge estaba aquel día en su despacho tranquilamente, estaba siendo un principio de verano bastante calmado, el hombre adoraba su posición, una posición que le permitía tener gran cantidad de lujos ya no solo por sus ganancias, sino por los regalos que aquellos que le habían apoyado para subir al poder le entregaban de vez en cuando, si luego tenía que contentarlos con algunas leyes que podrían ser cuestionables no le importaba, el poder lo tenían en gran parte la facción de sangre pura del lado oscuro en muchos ámbitos. Las leyes que se impulsaron tras la guerra en vez de favorecer al lado de la luz favoreció más al lado oscuro, lo más irónico fue que todo había sido gracias a Dumbledore, el líder de la luz había decidido dar una segunda oportunidad a aquellos del lado oscuro que con sus actos ayudasen a la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, lo que hizo que esos magos que deberían haber sido encarcelados por sus terribles actos recuperaran el poder, entre eso y aquellos que se habían librado de la justicia argumentando haber sido maldecidos y controlados por el hechizo Imperius todo había sido relativamente fácil para la facción oscura. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando vio como entraba Dolores Umbridge, su subsecretaria y gran aliada.

\- ¿Pasa algo Dolores?

\- Vengo a informarle de una noticia que debe saber ministro, por lo visto Harry Potter ha contactado con McGonagall.

\- ¿De veras? - la desaparición del muchacho había sido un duro golpe, por suerte había sido escondido antes de que hubiera problemas - ¿se sabe dónde ha estado?

\- No se sabe nada, según Dumbledore ha decidido reunirse con la profesora el 1 de agosto en Gringotts, por lo visto se reunirá con la subdirectora y con las autoridades pertinentes es lo que dice, es obvio que para hablar sobre su desaparición y sobre donde ha estado todo este tiempo.

Dolores Umbridge era una mujer que odiaba a Harry Potter y a Lily Potter con todo su ser, una mujer que se había fijado en James Potter en su juventud y quería al hombre dado su linaje y poder, que fuera rechazada por una sangre sucia era una ofensa para ella, por lo que cuando Lord Voldemort apunto a los Potter estaba contenta y así de esa manera se extinguiría una línea de sangre que había sido contaminado por los ladrones de magia que eran los nacidos de muggles según ella, lo que no se esperaba fuera que de alguna manera el mocoso Potter además de sobrevivir destruyera al señor oscuro, era una ofensa, era por eso que desde el suceso tras la desaparición del mestizo había intentado encontrarlo por todos los medios para acabar con él y hacerse con a fortuna Potter.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho de Fudge se abrió y por ella entro Amelia Bones, odiaba a la mujer con todo su ser, ya que a pesar de ser una sangre pura tenía las estúpidas ideas de la integración de los sangre sucia y mestizos además de haber combatido contra el señor oscuro.

\- Ministro, Dolores, vengo a informar de que Harry Potter ha contactado conmigo.

\- Entonces por fin tendremos la oportunidad de saber donde ha estado estos últimos años, me imagino que tú serás una de las personas con las que quiere reunirse.

\- En efecto ministro, el heredero Potter además de mi presencia ha solicitado que también este presente McGonagall y el director del Profeta junto con un periodista, es obvio que tiene pensado hacer un anuncio para que salga en la prensa, lo curioso es que al director ha informado que le dará la entrevista a él y al periodista mientras no sea Rita Skeeter.

\- Puedo entenderlo, esa odiosa mujer usara el regreso al mundo mágico de Harry Potter para sus medios sensacionalistas, lo curioso es que sepa sobre Skeeter, eso quiere decir que a pesar de que no hemos sabido donde estaba el muchacho está al corriente del mundo mágico.

\- Cierto, también ha informado que vendrá con una persona que dice ser su tutora legal.

Amelia mientras hablaba con Fudge tuvo que contenerse de reírse a carcajadas de Umbridge, detestaba la mentalidad y forma de ser de la mujer, además, que era conocido que durante algún tiempo estuvo detrás de James Potter, entre eso y el odio que tenía por los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos el regreso de Harold Potter iba a ser memorable ya que sabía sobre que tenía planeado para el futuro.

En el condado de Devon, a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad llamada Ottery St. Catchpole se encuentra un edificio bien escondido conocido como La Madriguera, este era el hogar de la familia Weasley. En la casa Molly Weasley estaba en la chimenea hablando con Dumbledore, la mujer planeaba con el director como atraer a Harry Potter a su bando en cuanto lo encontraran.

\- Entonces el 1 de agosto se va a reunir con McGonagall, además de con Amelia Bones y el director del Profeta junto con una periodista.

\- En efecto Molly, sé que ya habéis hecho las compras para el curso, pero sería bueno que estuvieseis por la zona, para de esa manera comenzar a acercarse al muchacho, yo mientras investigare a su supuesta guardiana.

\- ¿No sabes quién es?

\- Aun no, además, si investigo puede que se enteren y primero quiero tener a esa mujer cara a cara, estoy seguro de que sería mejor acercarse con aparentes buenos deseos.

\- Bien, hablare con mis hijos, pero sobre todo con Ron y Ginny para que sepan que tienen que hacer, necesitamos que Ron se haga amigo del joven Potter para de esa manera acercarlo a nuestra familia y que luego sea más fácil acercar a Ginny para que se convierta en su esposa, ya no solo el poder y la fortuna Potter, si es verdad lo de la casa Peverell debemos obtener todo ese poder para nosotros.

\- Cierto, bueno, es hora de que sigamos con nuestros planes, debemos ser cuidadosos hasta que sepamos quien protege al joven Potter.

Toda la conversación estaba teniendo lugar sin que ninguno de los dos adultos supiera que estaban siendo espiados, invisible para ellos y para cualquier persona en ese momento en la casa Ginebra Weasley vigilaba todos los movimientos de su madre, desde que había despertado en este mundo, en esta realidad había trabajado sin que nadie lo supiera para seguir ayudando a su compañero eterno, Harold Peverell, el maestro de la muerte, era cierto que no le gustaba mucho el mundo en el que ahora tenían que intervenir, pero ambos sabían que llegado el momento tendrían que ser los malvados para evitar el caos y la destrucción. Decidió regresar a su habitación para estar tranquila y contactar con Harold y Lilith.

\- Ha sucedido tal y como esperábamos Harold.

\- Era obvio Ginebra, en cuanto se ha anunciado mi regreso sabíamos que Dumbledore contactaría con tu madre, ya no solo por la fortuna Potter, sino que ahora se le suma la fortuna Peverell el viejo tendrá mayor ambición.

\- Entre eso y la perdida de las reliquias algo me dice que este Dumbledore va a ser muy peligroso.

\- Bueno, estoy seguro que de veremos pronto sus primeros actos, algo me dice que Dumbledore va a intentar controlar a Lilith.

Ginebra entonces se rio con fuerza, si el viejo se pensaba que podía controlar al demonio iba muy mal encaminado.

\- Por cierto, dentro de poco sucederá mi primer despertar del núcleo, mi primer impulso estabilizador de la magia, necesito a Lilith para mis planes.

\- No hay problema, Lilith está preparando el ritual necesario para cuando suceda.

\- Bien, entonces ya nos veremos, si hay alguna novedad te informo, también te deseo que tengas un feliz cumpleaños Harold.

\- Gracias Ginebra.

Cancelo la conexión mental y deshizo el hechizo que había en su habitación para que nadie escuchara, la joven ya sabía que miembros de su familia estarían a favor del director y cuales podían alejarse del hombre y que no estarían de acuerdo con sus planes. Cuando estaba con su familia solía fingir ser la muchacha inocente, enérgica y obsesionada con Harry Potter que su madre quería que fuera, pero de vez en cuando aprovechaba para ir a la localidad cercana donde obtenía dinero y recursos para su futuro, también iba a casa de su tía Muriel, aunque era una mujer muy estricta también era una fuente de conocimientos, era cierto que ya conocía lo que la mujer le contaba, pero de esa manera podía fingir a la perfección que los había aprendido por medio de una tercera persona, una persona a la que nadie cuestionaría a pesar de que la mujer no era una de las fieles de Dumbledore, lo respetaba por sus conocimientos ciertamente, pero no era de esas personas para las que todo lo que hacía el director era sagrado. Al final había informado a sus padres de como de vez en cuando ayudaba a su tía Muriel e iba a la localidad cercana a ganar algo de dinero, la muchacha le había dicho que era no solo para estar preparada para Hogwarts, sino que cuando tuviera que ir al colegio dado el dinero que estaba ganando poder de esa manera comprarse su propia ropa y varita, su padre lo acepto, pero al principio su madre no, la muchacha le indico en privado a su madre que si parecía ser de buena familia, trabajadora y de buen porte, cuando estuviera en Hogwarts podría acercarse no solo a Harry Potter, sino a aquellos miembros del mundo mágico con los que podría obtener beneficio para la familia Weasley. Eso hizo que la mujer cambiara de parecer y cuando lo hablo con Dumbledore aún más, ya que al viejo le parecía buena idea, de esa manera estarían mejor preparada para supuestamente encandilar a Harry Potter aunque no fuese como quería. Ginebra estaba deseando ver que pasaba con Dumbledore y sus socios cuando no solo sus planes no funcionaran, sino que fueran condenados por sus actos.

El cumpleaños de Harold paso tranquilo, el día lo paso entrenando su magia y su cuerpo, preparando su regreso al mundo mágico y disfrutando de torturar a sus tíos y a su primo. Pero ese día a pesar de que fueran torturados por su magia tenía pensado algo distinto, algo que sobre les haría sufrir de forma diferente al dolor físico.

\- Bueno, bueno, espero que disfrutéis de mi cumpleaños número 11, yo en verdad lo estoy disfrutando.

Tanto sus tíos como su primo lo miraron con odio, como siempre, pero sobre todo con suplica, con esperanzas de que todo terminara.

\- Debéis saber que el día 1 de agosto regreso al mundo mágico y vengo a informaros que ese día tanto en mi mundo como en el vuestro se dará la noticia de que moristeis siendo unos maltratadores y abusadores de niños, vuestra reputación será destruida completamente e incluso Marge será castigada por sus actos contra mi cuando iba a Privet Drive.

\- ¡Nooooo! - gritaron Petunia y Vernon a la vez, Dudley intento con las pocas fuerzas que tenía abalanzarse sobre su primo, pero este de un golpe lo aparto y lo tiro al suelo.

\- Deberíais estar contentos de al menos estar vivos, Lilith quería arrancar vuestras almas y que fueran torturadas por toda la eternidad por vuestros crímenes.

Petunia pedía piedad, Vernon lo miraba con furia y Dudley sollozaba y gritaba mientras un par de demonios lo arrastraban a las mazmorras del castillo, allí sería castigado durante todo un día antes de que volviera a sus labores. Petunia y Vernon tuvieron que escuchar los gritos de dolor y de angustia de su hijo desde las mazmorras, gritos agónicos pidiendo ayuda y piedad.

El día 1 de agosto llego, un cielo despejado, buena temperatura y un ambiente agradable era lo que había en Londres, en el Callejón Diagon la gente compraba tranquila sin darse cuenta de que en Gringotts se estaban reuniendo varias personas importantes, la primera en llegar fue Amelia Bones la cual se dirigió al primer duende que vio libre y hablo en perfecto idioma duende.

\- Estimado Grapuk, que tus riquezas aumenten y que la sangre de tus enemigos fluya por tu espada.

\- Saludos cordiales señora Bones, bienvenida a Gringotts, el director Ragnok ha preparado la sala donde se reunirá con el joven Harold, su regente y las demás personas que están permitidas en la reunión, permítame que la acompañe.

En el camino siguieron hablando, el duende estaba contento de poder hablar en su idioma con una mujer a la que respetaba, era obvio que había estudiado las tradiciones duendes y no lo que se daba en historia de la magia en Hogwarts. Amelia estaba feliz, desde que se había aliado con la casa Peverell había obtenido grandes beneficios, no le había importado entregar su cuerpo para que Lilith disfrutara, más bien era ella quien disfrutaba del sexo que tenía con Lilith como nunca antes había disfrutado, también había conocido la verdadera naturaleza de la mujer y lo que pensaba hacer Harold Peverell en el mundo de la magia, no le importaba, se daba cuenta de que o cambiaban o estarían en problemas, no solo por el mundo no mágico, sino que la propia magia juzgaría sus actos con dureza. Tras Amelia llegaron la profesora McGonagall y el director del Profeta junto a una periodista, la subdirectora reconoció a la mujer por ser una de las periodistas del periódico del mundo mágico que era el enlace con el mundo muggle cuando una noticia debía salir en ambos mundos solo que con diferentes puntos. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, por ella entro primero un sequito de duendes armados como si fuera para asegurar la sala, tras ellos entro el director y líder de los duendes Ragnok, por último y era a quien más ganas tenía de ver la profesora hicieron aparición el joven Harold y la que debía ser su guardiana, el joven se notaba saludable, lleno de magia, claramente más fuerte que cualquier mago de su edad, pero el poder que irradiaba la mujer era increíble, un poder que solo había sentido en gente como Albus Dumbledore o Lord Voldemort e incluso los dos magos no llegaban al poder que irradiaba la mujer.

\- Bienvenidos a Gringotts, como bien saben soy Ragnok, director del banco y soberano entre los duendes, hoy estamos aquí reunidos yo en mi casa para dar la bienvenida a la antigua y noble casa Peverell después de tantos años, las viejas amistades no se han olvidado es por eso que Gringotts desea volver a establecer la amistad con la casa Peverell.

\- Lord Ragnok XIV, yo Harold James Peverell Potter, heredero de la casa Peverell deseo lo mismo, el enemigo de Gringotts será mi enemigo, el amigo de Gringotts es mi amigo.

La periodista procedió a realizar una foto de como Harold Peverell estrechaba la mano del director de Gringotts, como la antigua alianza se volvía a forjar, el mundo mágico estaría muy expectante, el regreso de Harry Potter al mundo mágico no iba a pasar para nada desapercibido.

\- Antes de dejarles con su reunión una última aclaración para el mundo mágico - dijo Ragnok de forma seria y contundente - cualquier ataque, ya sea de cualquier tipo, será considerado un ataque contra Gringotts y mi nación entonces responderá con severa dureza.

En ese momento los duendes salieron de la sala dejando solos al grupo de magos junto con el único duende que se quedó en la reunión, Grapuk gerente de las cuentas Peverell y Potter.

\- Buenos días a todos, lo primero es entregar a la jefa del DLME los informes de salud que hemos realizado al señor Peverell, estos informes muestran como se encuentra ahora de salud, también hemos adjuntado el informe de salud de cuando fue traído antes de su séptimo cumpleaños, este informe es un duplicado y el original está guardado en Gringotts.

\- Guardare el informe, veo que la salud del joven Peverell es perfecta, no hace falta leer los informes, se hace evidente con un solo vistazo.

\- Gracias por sus palabras regente Bones - dijo Lilith - estoy segura de que ahora un trabajo perfecto.

\- Bien, ahora señor Cuffe, me imagino que se pregunta que hace usted aquí.

\- En efecto Lady Peverell.

\- Dado el regreso al mundo mágico de mi protegido estoy segura de que habrá mucha expectación, pero hay varios asuntos que debo informar y he decidido que se debe dar una entrevista a su periódico para aclarar varios asuntos.

\- Lo comprendo.

Procedieron a realizar la entrevista, fueron una gran cantidad de preguntas que Harold respondió en gran parte, aquellas preguntas más personales o que podrían provocar problemas al muchacho no fueron respondidas, Barnabas Cuffe no se indignó ante que ciertas preguntas no fuesen respondidas, ahora comprendía el motivo por el que Rita Skeeter no había sido invitada a esa reunión, la mujer seguramente se inventaría algo y no comprendería la gravedad de antagonizar con una casa antigua y noble, desde luego cuando la noticia saliera tendría gran impacto y repercusión en el mundo mágico, Lilith Peverell también le entrego un documento para un artículo que esperaba que se publicara en los noticiarios y medios muggles, ahora entendía la presencia de su ayudante allí, la joven comprendía mucho mejor que cualquier periodista que tenía el mundo no mágico y sabría que debía hacer.

Minerva McGonagall estaba incomoda, la entrevista que había dado el joven iba a ser algo que no gustaría a mucha gente, cuando salieron el director Cuffe y su reportera supo que ahora le tocaba a ella, fue el duende quien hablo.

\- Bueno subdirectora, espero que haya traído la llave de la bóveda de confianza del señor Peverell.

\- En efecto, el director Dumbledore me hizo entrega de la llave.

\- Bien, el señor Peverell ha aceptado asistir a Hogwarts como bien sabe, pero antes de todo quiere dejar varios asuntos en orden.

\- Puedo entenderlo, pero antes de todo me gustaría decir unas palabras - la mujer espero el permiso para hablar - señor Peverell, Harold, siento mucho no haber luchado más para que no fueses con esos horribles muggles, confié en Dumbledore y es algo de lo que me arrepentiré hasta mi muerte.

\- Profesora McGonagall, no se culpe, es cierto que podía haber hecho más, pero usted no será la primera y última persona que confié ciegamente en Dumbledore.

\- Entonces solo queda salir a comprar lo que el joven Peverell va a necesitar para sus clases, pero veo que varita ya tiene.

\- En efecto, es una varita familiar, iré a Ollivander para comprar una funda, pero solo eso - Harold se dirigió al duende - Grapuk me gustaría solicitar una bolsa de oro para de esa manera no tener que llevar el dinero encima, quiero que esté preparada para que solo yo pueda usarla, con todos los extras posibles de seguridad.

\- Sin problema heredero Peverell, si me da un momento estará la bolsa lista.

Grapuk no tardo ni un minuto en tener la bolsa de oro lista, McGonagall sabía que ese método de llevar dinero solo era usado por los clientes más ricos debido al impuesto que tenía el mantenimiento de la bolsa, pero luego la mujer se dio cuenta de que este cliente no tendría que pagar, al ser amigo de los duendes sería gratis debido a los términos que Gringotts tenía con sus alianzas, era cierto que hacía tiempo que no se sabía de una alianza de este tipo, pero los sangre pura sabían bien la historia de lo que significaba una amistad con los duendes. Cuando fueron a salir del banco McGonagall hizo una mueca, en la entrada de Gringotts, como si fuesen a esperar algo estaba la familia Weasley, sabía perfectamente que ya habían realizado sus compras por lo que sabía que era un plan de Dumbledore para atraer al joven Harold a una familia aliada suya.

\- Heredero y regente Peverell, debo comunicarles que esperen un momento y salgan de otra manera del banco, en la puerta se encuentra una familia que no debería estar aquí por lo que sospecho que la madre de la familia está aquí por orden de Dumbledore.

\- Gracias por el aviso profesora McGonagall - tanto Harold como Lilith habían visto a los Weasley y se esperaban una leve conversación, pero ahora sabían que esta versión de McGonagall estaba de su lado - nos veremos en Flourish y Blotts.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a Molly.

\- Señora Weasley, Molly, me sorprende ver que estáis aquí, alguien tan previsora como tú me imagino que ya habrá realizado sus compras.

\- Me alegra verla profesora McGonagall, debido a que Percy ha sido nombrado prefecto quería recompensarle comprando algo extra para él por lo que hemos aprovechado a venir a dar un paseo por el callejón.

\- Es una buena idea, Percy ha demostrado ser un estudiante ejemplar, estoy muy orgullosa de que sea alumno de Gryffindor.

La profesora mantuvo a la mujer el tiempo suficiente para que Harold y Lilith salieran por un lateral del banco, no hubiera hecho falta en verdad, ya que el aspecto de Harold no tenía nada que ver con el que pensaba Dumbledore que era y la información que había transmitido a Molly Weasley era inexacta. La profesora se unió a ellos cuando iban a entrar en la librería.

\- Veo que Molly Weasley no le ha dado mucho trabajo.

\- Para nada, cuando he visto a la mujer he podido comprender los motivos por los que estaba allí, no saben donde estáis, estoy segura de que se dedicaran a andar por el callejón para buscar al joven Peverell.

Entraron en la librería y Lilith habló.

\- Deseo un lote completamente nuevo y entero de los libros necesarios para el primer curso de Hogwarts - el librero asintió - también deseo comprar un lote de los libros complementarios para cada una de las materias del primer año.

\- Por supuesto señora, deme un momento.

El hombre uso su varita para ir convocando los libros, el lote de libros complementarios, aunque no eran obligatorios antes se informaban en la carta para que de esa manera los alumnos nacidos de muggles pudieran ponerse al día con el resto de alumnos y tener las mismas oportunidades, pero los cambios impuestos por la facción sangre pura oscura y por Dumbledore habían hecho que esa ley se cambiara, cada uno con un propósito, pero cada uno para obtener beneficios y cumplir sus objetivos. Tras eso Lilith pago el dinero pedido por el dependiente y tras guardar los libros en un baúl con el escudo de la casa Peverell salieron de la tienda.

Su siguiente parada fue Madame Malkin, la tienda de ropa, en ella Lilith fue la primera en entrar como en la librería, para de esa manera ver quien había en la tienda y que no supusiera ningún problema, por suerte no había nadie y pudieron dirigirse a la mujer.

\- Buenos días Madame Malkin, deseo un juego de túnicas escolares y de ropa hecho a medida para el joven, que sean de la mejor calidad que su tienda posea, en las túnicas quiero que vaya el escudo de la familia Peverell y el escudo de la familia Potter.

\- Comprendido señora, debo entonces tomar medidas al joven.

\- Una cosa, cuando tome medidas al joven Harold va a ver algo que puede que la horrorice y le haga querer llamar a las autoridades, le puedo asegurar que el DLME ya está trabajando en ello.

La señora Malkin miro interrogante y confundida, pero cuando Harold comenzó a quitarse la ropa comprendió lo que le habían dicho, aunque Lilith había ayudado a curar el cuerpo del joven debido a su estancia como los muggles, aún quedaban los signos del brutal maltrato que le habían infringido con el paso de los años, las señales de cicatrices eran aun visibles en el joven cuerpo y como había dicho Lilith horrorizaron a la dependienta y la profesora.

\- Sé que es abrumador, pero deberíamos continuar.

\- Lo siento señora, comenzaremos enseguida.

Tardaron unos minutos en medir al joven, McGonagall a pesar del horror se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba muy bien cuidado, su cuerpo estaba sano y fuerte, la mujer podía notar que el joven ya había pasado su primer impulso mágico y que no era reciente, seguramente había sido causado cuando se había tenido que defender del ataque de sus familiares, eso tenía que ser lo que había provocado la tremenda explosión de magia y que había provocado la destrucción de la casa y de los muggles. Cuando toda la ropa estuvo lista fue guardada en el baúl, McGonagall vio que el baúl era de varios compartimentos, en uno de ellos había una pequeña biblioteca con una mesa de escritorio donde ya se habían colocado los libros del primer año y varios estantes para conservar ingredientes de pociones, el otro era un armario ropero bastante amplio, el tercer compartimento era lo que parecía un gimnasio muggle con diversos aparatos de ejercicios junto a una sala de duelo con maniquís parecidos a los que usan los aurores en su entrenamiento, estaba claro que Lilith quería al joven fuerte tanto física como mágicamente, que si fuera necesario no dependiera de su varita para defenderse, el último compartimento era un dormitorio bastante amplio donde el joven podría descansar si fuera necesario con un cuarto de baño con plato de ducha y bañera.

Tras la tienda de pociones donde compro todo lo necesario para el curso y la tienda de mascotas, donde Harold se reunió con su lechuza Hedwig y se unió a él en forma de familiar, fueron a Ollivanders donde el hombre estaba esperando.

\- Bienvenidos a la tienda de varitas Ollivander, profesora McGonagall espero que su varita este en perfectas condiciones.

\- Lo está señor Ollivander, traigo a un nuevo alumno que requiere de sus servicios.

\- Ya veo, esos ojos brillantes y llenos de vida me recuerdan a los de su madre señor Potter, el resto es James Potter casi al completo salvo el pelo que parece que ha conseguido domarlo.

\- Gracias por sus palabras señor Ollivander, pero en verdad ahora es Peverell, sigo teniendo Potter en el apellido, pero mi primer apellido es Peverell debido a ciertas circunstancias.

\- Entonces es obvio que tu magia es fuerte joven Peverell, han pasado siglos desde que un Potter pudiera reclamar el apellido Peverell, tengo entendido que algunos de tus antepasados han estado cerca, por lo que estoy seguro de que estarán orgullosos de ti joven Harry.

\- En verdad es Harold señor Ollivander, Harry es un diminutivo solo usado por familia y amigos cercanos que tengan mi confianza, usted siendo tan erudito como es con la magia sabrá lo que pasa cuando se llama a una persona por su diminutivo si no es por cariño y afecto.

\- Bien dicho Harold Peverell, puede que Dumbledore y yo estemos de acuerdo en varias cosas, pero no en estas, las viejas costumbres solo son peligrosas según se usen y olvidar esas costumbres lo único que hace es dañar nuestro mundo.

\- Unas palabras magníficas señor Ollivander - dijo Lilith interviniendo en la conversación y convocando un orbe - yo Lilith Peverell, regente de la casa Peverell y sacerdotisa mayor de la magia convoco a los espíritus de la madre magia para que otorgan a este hombre el título de maestro de conocimientos.

Una poderosa luz brillante recubrió el cuerpo de Ollivander, una luz llena de magia y poder que sorprendió a McGonagall por la energía que desprendía, la luz duro solo unos segundos, pero sería suficiente para dejar ciego a alguien si se quisiera.

\- Gracias por este honor Lady Peverell, le puedo asegurar que no le defraudare.

\- Estoy segura, ahora queda comprar a mi protegido una funda de varita, él ya está usando una varita familiar por lo que necesita una funda y un juego de mantenimiento y limpieza.

\- Enseguida señora Peverell.

Harold tuvo que mostrar la varita, el hombre la reconoció como la varita de sauco, pero no dijo nada, más bien mentalmente se comunicó con Lilith para asegurar que guardaría el secreto de quien tenía la varita legendaria. Tras obtener la funda y el juego de mantenimiento salieron de la tienda. La profesora McGonagall hablo.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?

\- Aún quedan varios sitios que debemos visitar en el Callejon Horizont, el Mercado Carkitt y el Callejón Knockturn.

\- Si fuese otra persona te diría que al último lugar no fueseis, pero sé que allí hay tiendas donde venden libros que complementaran la educación del joven Harold y que solo las familias de sangre pura y pocos más saben que existen, además, también hay diversos negocios abiertos por nacidos de muggles o mestizos que son recomendables.

\- Bien cierto profesora.

\- Bueno señor Peverell, nos veremos en el colegio, espero que sea alumno de Gryffindor como sus padres, pero si no es así le puedo asegurar que puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite.

\- Gracias por su apoyo profesora McGonagall, no sé en que casa quedare, pero le puedo asegurar que lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

Tras eso la profesora se dirigió hacia el punto de aparición más cercano para regresar a Hogwarts, Lilith y Harold se dirigieron a seguir con sus compras, el último lugar fue el infame Callejón Knockturn, era cierto que casi la mitad de sus negocios eran de productos de magia oscura o magia prohibida, pero una parte de los negocios estaban allí debido a que no podían o querían pagar las cláusulas abusivas o seguir las reglas que imponía el ministerio de magia para establecerse en el Callejón Diagon. Llegaron a una librería que estaba al principio del callejón, esta librería era dirigida por un joven hijo de muggles que atendió a sus clientes al momento.

\- Buenos días señora, joven, bienvenidos a mi tienda ¿qué desean?

\- Mi protegido empieza Hogwarts este septiembre, me gustaría adquirir los siguientes libros.

Lilith entregó una lista en pergamino al joven, el dueño vio la lista de libros, era una lista larga lo que decía que la mujer se tomaba muy en serio la educación del muchacho, eran alrededor de una veintena de libros que según sacaba iban guardando en el compartimiento de baúl, cuando vio el resto de libros que había tenía claro que se trataba de alguien con mucho potencial, la mirada del muchacho denotaba inteligencia y poder, era increíble ver una mirada así en alguien tan joven.

\- Bien señora, todo listo, serán 56 galeones.

\- Ten 60, haces un gran trabajo y debes ser recompensado como tal.

\- Se lo agradezco.

La siguiente tienda a la que fueron era para ingredientes de pociones que no estaban reguladas por el ministerio y eran usadas para pociones oscuras, prohibidas o de naturaleza ilegal según los actuales estándares ministeriales.

\- Bienvenidos ¿qué desean?

\- El muchacho va a comenzar el primer año de Hogwarts, ya tenemos los ingredientes y pociones necesarios para el curso, pero quiero que su educación mejore y por eso vengo a comprar un set básico de ingredientes de pociones de los que a día de hoy no se dan en Hogwarts.

\- Comprendido señora ¿tienen me imagino los libros complementarios para pociones?

\- En efecto.

\- Bien, entonces si me dan un momento le tendré todo preparado.

\- Comprendido.

El hombre tardo unos minutos en traer todos los ingredientes, estos fueron guardados en el baúl en el estante preparado para conservar ingredientes.

\- Veo que tienen una zona bien preparada para la conservación de pociones, si quiere que el muchacho tenga un laboratorio le recomiendo que vaya 3 tiendas más abajo, es un socio mío que tiene todo tipo de mobiliario de pociones y puede preparar una sala perfecta para un laboratorio.

\- Gracias por su recomendación, la tendremos en cuenta.

Tras pagar lo establecido más un pequeño extra se dirigieron a la tienda que les habían dicho, allí añadieron al baúl un nuevo compartimiento que sería un laboratorio de pociones, lo estantes se cambiaron al laboratorio y se acondiciono para que los vapores de las pociones fueran eliminados al momento para no haber problemas.

\- Bien, el laboratorio está completo, pero si quieren añadir algo más al baúl díganmelo.

\- Pues ya que estamos así es, quiero que se añada una sala ritual y una piscina climatizada, además, quiero comprar para el baúl y que se ponga en la habitación un pensadero.

\- Me temo señora que ahora mismo no poseo ningún pensadero, debería solicitar uno.

\- Lo entiendo son objetos caros que requiere gran trabajo mantenerlos y si no se venden pierde dinero.

\- En efecto, necesito que me de media hora y tendré aquí un pensadero con un juego de libros para su uso.

\- Me complace, por cada minuto por debajo de media hora estoy dispuesta a pagar un extra de 5 galeones al precio total.

Mientras el dependiente trabajaba para conseguir el pensadero Lilith y Harold se pusieron a hablar sin que el hombre les escuchara.

\- Aún nos está siguiendo.

\- Es obvio que se trata de alguien enviado por Dumbledore, pero en cuanto salgamos me encargare.

\- ¿Qué le vas a hacer Lilith?

\- Ya veré, depende de lo que sepa y porque lo hace.

En la entrada de la tienda cubierta por una capa de invisibilidad había una joven alumna de origen muggle que iba a Hogwarts a la que Dumbledore había mandado para espiar al joven Harold, el director sabiendo que McGonagall no la apoyaría y pensando que los Weasley no tendrían éxito había ideado ese plan de contingencia para saber sobre el joven y poder usarlo a su favor. Le había dicho a la joven que sería bien recompensada con libros a los que los nacidos de muggles no tenían acceso y con una pequeña cantidad de galeones para sus gastos. La muchacha encantada había aceptado, no solo por espiar a Harry Potter, también como muchos que idolatraban a Dumbledore pensaba que lo que hacía el director era correcto.

Al cabo de 27 minutos contados el dependiente tuvo el pensadero y los libros, Lilith entonces pago el extra tal y como había dicho, se instaló en la habitación y tras eso salieron de la tienda tras pagar el total de la cuenta.

\- Espero que todo sea de su agrado.

\- Ha sido todo perfecto, desde luego tendremos en cuenta su tienda y la de su socio para próximas compras.

Tras salir de la tienda fueron al punto de transporte, se prepararon para marcharse y la muchacha que los seguía pensó que ya no tenía sentido seguirles, fue un error grave, en realidad fingieron desaparecer, pero en verdad estaban bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad, la joven les dio la espalda y en ese momento fue hechizada para que no se pudiera mover y hablar, ahora con la muchacha a su disposición fue cuando se marcharon del callejón sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

El castillo Peverell era inmenso, un lugar lleno de esplendor y poder, si la gente visitara el lugar disfrutaría e un gran ambiente a no ser que tuvieras que ir a las mazmorras de la fortaleza. Las mazmorras estaban equipadas con todo tipo de aparatos de tortura, salas rituales para hechizos y magia de todo tipo, la prisión del castillo era terrible, las runas en las paredes impedían usar todo tipo de magia a los prisioneros e incluso les hacían revivir sus peores miedos y recuerdos para causarles más sufrimiento, hasta ahora los únicos que habían estado en una de las prisiones fueron los Dursley desde que el castillo había sido vuelto a ser ocupado, Harold y Lilith llevaron y ataron a la muchacha en una mesa de piedra con símbolos rituales, la muchacha miraba con miedo y terror el lugar, deseando esperanzada ser salvada por Dumbledore de alguna manera.

\- Bueno mocosa - hablo Lilith mientras Harold tomaba asiento tranquilamente - a pesar de que no hemos nada malo nos has estado siguiendo, pero como es obvio alguien que venera tanto a Dumbledore creerá que lo que ha hecho está bien.

\- Pues claro que si, además ahora has probado que eres un peligro para Harry Potter.

\- En realidad Lilith sigue mis órdenes y mi verdadero nombre no es Harry, mi nombre real es Harold Peverell Potter y a partir de ahora serás mi esclava.

La muchacha vio aterrada como el niño que vivió se dirigía hacia ella con una daga con extraños símbolos en la hoja y en el mango.

\- ¿Lilith, la muchacha es virgen?

\- Así es Harold, no solo va a ser castigada, sino que nos va a ser muy útil dada su condición.

La muchacha aterrada miraba la daga con los ojos llorosos, su mente no podía imaginar lo que le iban a hacer, pensaba que la iban a violar de alguna manera, pero sabía que la daga y su virginidad estaban relacionadas. El joven entrego la daga a Lilith y luego movió un espejo para que quedara justo enfrente de ella, el espejo tenía en el borde los mismos símbolos que la daga lo que hizo que la muchacha pensara que se trataba de un ritual de algún tipo.

\- Bien zorra, ahora tienes dos opciones, la primera es que un demonio genere un cuerpo con la sangre que vas a verter, ese cuerpo será igual que tú por lo que el demonio te sustituirá en el mundo real para que sea nuestros ojos y oídos contra Dumbledore, por cierto, antes de que preguntes, tú te quedaras aquí en las mazmorras siendo torturada todos los días.

La muchacha del terror comenzó no solo a llorar, sino que su cuerpo perdió el control de su vejiga expulsando orina.

\- Por otro lado, con la sangre que verterás puedo crear un ritual que te convertirá en mi esclava, volverás a tu vida, pero controlaremos todo aspecto de ella, ahora tienes que elegir, tienes un minuto que no va a ser agradable.

Lilith convoco un reloj de arena y le dio la vuelta para que comenzara la cuenta, Harold fue a la muchacha y agarro la daga. La dirigió a la piel de la muchacha como si jugara con ella, la deslizo suavemente por todos los rincones sin hacerla sangrar, solo causándole miedo y terror, cuando el reloj llego casi al final con un hábil giro de muñeca clavo la daga en el coño de la muchacha como si se la fornicara. El grito fue desgarrador, la joven nunca se hubiera imaginado que su himen, su virginidad fuera a ser rota por una daga, el arma entro completamente y sintió como el puño del muchacho golpeaba sus labios vaginales, tras eso saco la daga y la sangre comenzó a fluir, la piedra ritual al sentir la sangre comenzó a brillar, la sangre fluyo hacia el espejo que comenzó a iluminarse dejando ver una zona de fuego, azufre, dolor y sufrimiento.

\- Se acabó el tiempo, dentro de poco los demonios sentirán la conexión y uno de ellos usara el espejo para entrar, convertirse en ti y devorar parte de tu alma, tú eliges.

\- No quiero eso, quiero vivir mi vida, no quiero ser torturada.

\- Bien, entonces lo primero es detener el sangrado - dijo Lilith - pero te puedo asegurar que yo voy a divertirme, pero tú vas a sufrir.

Lilith entonces se quedó completamente desnuda y mostro como en su entrepierna aparecía un enorme, grueso y venoso pene, un miembro que de una sola embestida introdujo en la vagina de la muchacha que grito de dolor ante la brutal penetración.

\- Eso es zorra, grita, vas a ser mi juguete, mi esclava, vas a desear la muerte, pero no te la concederé hasta que yo lo desee.

Las embestidas prosiguieron durante varios minutos, la joven estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, pero la misma piedra ritual en la que estaba atada impedía que quedara inconsciente, cuando acabo expulso grandes cantidades de semen dentro de la muchacha y al terminar saco el enorme pene haciendo que la muchacha jadeara de alivio. La joven no vio como de su vagina la sangre y el semen que tenía dentro se iban vertiendo en una vasija, en ella Harold sumergió la daga con la que había robado la virginidad de la joven, el arma absorbió la energía en forma de sangre y semen que había en la vagina y cuando termino se ilumino con una tétrica luz negra.

\- Ahora es el momento de terminar el ritual - dijo Harold haciendo que la muchacha mirara con miedo la daga - normalmente ya serías esclava de Lilith, pero alguien como tu merece algo mucho peor.

Harold se puso encima de la muchacha, esta inmóvil, solo pudo ver como la daga se acercaba a su frente, la hoja comenzó a rasgar su piel, el dolor era atroz, al terminar vio en el espejo como en su frente tallada con el arma cortante, creyó que había terminado, pero no era así. Las runas cubrieron el cuerpo de la muchacha, talladas lentamente y causando un gran dolor estas se extendían por el cuerpo de la joven para deleite de Harold y Lilith, la garganta, las mejillas, las orejas, los brazos, las manos, el pecho, incluso en el interior de la vagina de la joven para su horror, no había zona libre de runas.

\- Todo listo, ahora solo nosotros dos podemos ver las runas, tú también las puedes ver para que recuerdes cada día que te mires al espejo tu nueva vida, cada runa tiene su función y las iras descubriendo con el tiempo.

\- Si amo Peverell - la muchacha hablo comprendiendo que estaba completamente a merced del niño que vivió - ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

\- Volverás con Dumbledore y le informaras en las tiendas que hemos estado, dado que o ha sido nada ilegal sé que no estará contento, pero conociendo al viejo seguro que te recompensa por tu trabajo.

La muchacha entonces fue liberada de la tabla de piedra y nada más ponerse en pie vio como su cuerpo destrozado por las runas recuperaba toda la salud que tenía de antes de la tortura, se fue el cansancio y el dolor, pero no la sensación de todo lo que había tenido que padecer.

\- Vuelve con el viejo, las runas se encargarán de que digas lo que debes.

\- Si amo.

Lilith le abrió un portal al callejón Diagon, allí la joven se dio cuenta de que en tiempo real solo habían pasado unos minutos, cuando en verdad para ella había sido la hora más terrible de toda su vida, uso el traslador que le había dado Dumbledore y se apareció en la sala que el director había habilitado para cuando regresara, al cabo de unos minutos Dumbledore apareció, la muchacha sintió un fuerte deseo de confesar todo lo que le había pasado, pero las runas se lo impidieron.

\- Bueno señorita Smith, puede hablar.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, como usted me dijo seguí a McGonagall, la profesora fue con el joven Harry Potter durante todo el trayecto por el callejón Diagon, tras eso fueron a realizar varias compras extras a los callejones adyacentes incluido el callejón Knockturn, debo señalar que los negocios que visitaron en ese lugar son aquellos que no ofrecen nada ilegal.

Dumbledore mientras escuchaba a Hannah Smith miraba en la mente de la muchacha, un sutil escaneo con Legeremancia le hizo ver que la joven decía la verdad, los negocios que habían visitado eran negocios legales, puede que no estuvieran sujetos a las leyes del ministerio de magia, pero si al ICW, no le gustaba, por las compras que habían realizado se demostraba gran poder y el deseo de conocimiento del joven, tenía que hacer algo, necesitaba un arma maleable contra Voldemort y que siguiera todas sus directrices, para luego casarlo con Ginevra Weasley y poseer la fortuna Peverell y Potter además de obtener las reliquias de la muerte de nuevo, entre la información que había obtenido de la muchacha y lo que le había dicho McGoganall sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, por lo el tiempo hasta que el muchacho llegara a Hogwarts se dedicaría a planificar sus siguientes movimientos, ya se encargaría de Lilith Peverell de una manera u otra.

\- Bien señorita Smith, aquí tiene su recompensa.

La joven cogió una bolsa llena de galeones, tras eso activo el traslador y se fue a su casa, allí fue a la ducha para intentar con la caída del agua caliente olvidar el sufrimiento del día, tras salir de la ducha se miró en el espejo y vio las runas, todo el alivio que había sentido mientras le caía el agua es como si se hubiera esfumado, volver a ver su cuerpo mutilado le hizo recordar el horror que había pasado, el sufrimiento que había tenido que experimentar, tras eso se fue a su habitación y se dedicó a leer un libro de runas para ver si podía identificar lo que le habían causado y para que eran cada una de ellas.

Aquel 1 de agosto el mundo mágico en su mayoría era ignorante de todo lo que iba a pasar, el regreso del niño que vivió al mundo mágico saldría en las noticias del día siguiente, serían unas noticias que no pasarían inadvertidas para nadie y que cambiarían muchos aspectos de la vida de muchos miembros de la sociedad mágica, eso provocaría una revolución y unos cambios como nunca antes se hubiera visto desde la creación de Hogwarts.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Viento25 y yo queremos agradecer que hayan leído el capítulo y esperamos muchos reviews con opiniones, críticas y cualquier comentario que ayude a que la historia pueda mejorar. Intentaremos tener el siguiente capítulo en como mucho dos meses, pero Viento25 es enfermera y con la crisis del Coronavirus esta hasta arriba de trabajo, yo es verdad que tengo menos al ser camarero y venir menos gente al bar por lo que seguramente avance más rápidamente con la otra historia de la saga. A continuación, informaré de futuros proyectos que tengo en mente y de los que están en proceso.**

**\- Las aventuras del inmortal Harry Potter: El rey sabio de Poniente: el capítulo 7 de esta historia está en proceso, es la historia que más trabajo cuesta ya que la geografía y cantidad de personajes que tiene la saga de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es inmensa, pero intentare tener el capítulo para el mes que viene.**

**\- Las aventuras del inmortal Harry Potter: La mano de la muerte: este es un crossover que con Juego de Tronos que constara de como mucho 3 capítulos y en el que añadiré otro personaje extra a la saga.**

**Estos dos más esta historia son lo único que de momento hay en proceso, hay otras muchas ideas claro, pero si me pongo a intentar plasmarlas todas al final no escribo de nada. Un placer escribir y que disfruten de las historias.**


	2. Repercusiones en el mundo mágico, part 1

**Capítulo 2 terminado, en este capítulo apenas habrá violencia y no hay ninguna escena de sexo, el motivo es que de esas escenas la encargada es la autora Viento25 con la que colaboro, yo he podido terminar el capítulo dado que ahora mismo estoy sin trabajo, pero mi compañera es enfermera y la carga de trabajo, el sufrimiento y la situación que tiene en el hospital la dejan agotada y apenas escribe, es por eso que para todos aquellos que están arriesgando sus vidas y están trabajando duramente por nuestra salud desearles lo mejor. Como siempre al final explicare varios asuntos más relacionado con la historia y mis otras historias.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Repercusiones en el mundo mágico 1ª parte**

Cuando Albus Dumbledore se despertó aquella mañana estaba nervioso, sabía que en la edición del Profeta de hoy saldría la entrevista que el día anterior se había realizado a Harry Potter, debía estar preparado para cualquier contratiempo que tuviera en sus planes, vio como casi todo el resto de profesores que estaban aquel día en el colegio esperaban al igual que él leer el periódico, seguramente informados por McGonagall que había estado durante la entrevista. El director vio como las lechuzas y búhos llegaban con el periódico, se notaba por el grueso de este que había noticias adicionales. Cuando cogió el periódico ya al ver el título frunció el ceño, algo que no pasó inadvertido para el resto de profesores.

_La verdad sobre Harry Potter_

_Hoy nuestro periódico tiene como noticia más importante el regreso del niño que vivió al mundo mágico, durante años desde la caída del que no debe ser nombrado apenas se habían tenido noticias reales del joven, solo alguna que otra historia que colocaba al joven mago como un héroe y una leyenda, bueno, debo informar que todas y cada una de esas historias son completamente falsas. _

_Lo primero de todo es que el verdadero nombre del muchacho es Harold Peverell Potter, el diminutivo de Harry podrá solo ser usado por la familia y aquellos que tengan la confianza del joven, cuando este reportero ha preguntado que hay de malo en llamar al muchacho con su diminutivo ha recibido una clase sobre magia de la regente y guardiana de la casa Peverell, Lilith Peverell, la mujer ha informado que llamar a una persona por su diminutivo aunque puede ser una muestra de aprecio también puede hacer que si se hace con intención de dañar se provoca que el aura mágica de la persona sea menor, lo que se considera un ataque a la misma magia de la persona. Debo decir que era escéptico de esta información, pero tras hablar con varios contactos de diversos conocimientos he corroborado los datos. Tras preguntar a la mujer sobre como sabía de ese conocimiento esta me ha informado de que aparte de ser la regente de la casa Peverell tiene el título de guardiana del conocimiento._

Albus Dumbledore gimió, ese título era un verdadero problema, él con su camino de cambiar y modificar las viejas costumbres había conseguido que en todo el territorio de Gran Bretaña y de algunos países cercanos esos conocimientos fueran destruidos o archivados solo para el llamado bien común. Pero ahora había una persona que no solo conocía esos saberes, sino que podría enseñarlos a aquel que demostrara ser digno de aprenderlos. Decidió seguir leyendo ya que algo le decía que las malas noticias no acabarían ahí.

_Para aquellos que ignoren el significado de este título explico, un guardián del conocimiento tiene el deber y a la vez la obligación de enseñar el conocimiento a aquel que se muestre digno y de guardar los saberes que se han recopilado por los siglos. Este reportero ha tenido la oportunidad de ver la biblioteca de la casa Peverell y debo decir que Lilith Peverell tiene un duro y gran trabajo, varios millones de libros, pergaminos, papiros y diversas formas de escritura son guardadas entre las paredes de la casa Peverell, siglos y siglos de conocimientos para quien demuestre ser digno de obtener estos conocimientos._

_Lo siguiente que Lady Peverell anunció fue que llevaría ante el Wizengamot un recurso para que los libros de su joven protegido fueran catalogados como de fantasía y que se investigara quien se ha lucrado de la fortuna que han dado los libros, el mismo banco de Gringotts informo que el joven Peverell no ha recibido ni un solo galeón de esas ganancias. _

Dumbledore estaba furioso, esas ganancias le ayudaban a engordar su bolsillo y el de sus aliados, por suerte las cuentas no estaban a su nombre y había usado diversos métodos para que la gente encargada de las cuentas no pudiera hablar. Ahora tenía más razones para controlar al muchacho, esas ganancias y esos conocimientos que tenía su guardiana deberían ser para él, para distribuirlos de la mejor manera posible y solo a aquellos que para él se merecieran. Le daba miedo seguir leyendo, pero si quería tener la información debía continuar.

_Por otro lado, debo informar que el joven Peverell no tiene nada que ver con el aspecto del que nos han informado, no divulgare el aspecto para que aquellos que busquen al joven por su fortuna y su poder no sepan quien es. Lo más impresionante de este joven es que a la tierna edad de 7 años tuvo su primer impulso mágico; como bien saben durante la vida de un mago hay 4 impulsos mágicos, los impulsos mágicos nos ayudan a fortalecer y que podamos controlar mejor nuestra magia, el primero suele tener lugar entre los 10 a los 12 años, lo que demuestra que el joven Peverell ya de por si es alguien del que se esperan grandes logros al haber tenido el suyo a una edad tan joven. El segundo impulso estabilizador de nuestra magia suele ser cuando una persona está en la mitad de la adolescencia, es decir de los 14 a 16 años, justo antes de entrar en la edad adulta según las leyes mágicas que como bien saben es a los 17 años. _

_El tercer impulso mágico según los expertos se da entre los 17 a 25 años, es uno de los impulsos más importantes ya que es cuando más madura la magia y más crece._

_Por último, el cuarto impulso estabilizador se da entre los 40 a 50 años normalmente, este impulso sirve no para estabilizar tu magia, sino para darnos un impulso de energía es lo que nos diferencia de la gente no mágica ya que debido a este último impulso es el motivo por el que los magos tengan vidas más largas que los no mágicos._

_Dado que el joven Peverell ya ha tenido su primer impulso cabe preguntar a donde llegara el muchacho. Lady Peverell nos ha informado que la línea principal de la casa Peverell ha regresado debido a que los mismos vientos de la magia le informaron del impulso del joven y de como había despertado después de varias generaciones el poder de la casa Peverell. Como bien saben la casa antigua Potter es una de las casas más antiguas de nuestras tierras datándose a la época de los fundadores, lo que pocos aún recuerdan es que la casa Potter nació cuando la antigua y noble casa Peverell perdió debido a terribles circunstancias gran parte de su magia. _

_Por otro lado Lady Peverell nos ha informado de que a su protegido se le ha ensalzado equivocadamente y que su papel en la desaparición del mago oscuro el que no debe ser nombrado es equivoco. Lady Peverell informo de inmediato de la verdadera identidad sobre el mago oscuro, en verdad su verdadero nombre es Tom Sorvolo Riddle, un mago cuya madre es una de las últimas descendientes de la familia Gaunt, una familia descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, por otro lado su padre es un muggle llamado Tom Riddle, como ustedes leen mis estimados lectores, el mago oscuro que pregonaba sobre la pureza de sangre es en verdad un mestizo._

Dumbledore estaba furioso, si su oclumancia no fuera tan buena ya habría estallado delante de todos los profesores, el origen de Lord Voldemort era algo que pocos sabían y lo usaba para chantajear y controlar a aquellos que lo sabían para mantener su control en el mundo mágico, cada palabra, cada frase en el periódico le daba dolores de cabeza.

_Esta información nos la ha proporcionado Lady Peverell para que se vea la hipocresía del mago oscuro, sus actos durante la guerra de sangre, solo hizo que grandes familias perdieran muchos miembros, entre esa guerra y la provocada por Grindelwald el número de magos ha rebajado en gran medida en Gran Bretaña por lo que los nacimientos de nuevos magos nacidos de muggles o gente no mágica como la llama la mujer es una gran noticia para nuestro mundo._

_Ese comentario nos sorprendió por lo que le pregunte a la señora si está en contra o a favor de los nacidos de muggles, su respuesta no espero, Lady Peverell afirma que no tiene nada en contra de mestizos y nacidos de muggles, tienen magia, no se puede juzgar a una persona por su nacimiento y sus antepasados, puso como ejemplo el de la madre del joven Harold, Lily Potter fue una de las brujas más talentosas de su generación estando cerca de conseguir la maestría de encantamientos y pociones, ese es un gran ejemplo en opinión de este reportero, otro ejemplo el que dio fue el del mago oscuro en el que se convirtió Tom Riddle, nacido de la descendiente de Salazar Slytherin y de un muggle, uno de los magos más grandes y terribles de todos los tiempos._

_Y es la verdad lectores, puede que Tom Riddle se haya convertido en un monstruo terrible, pero este reportero ha averiguado que durante su estancia en Hogwarts fue el alumno más brillante de su época llegando a ser prefecto y premio anual de la casa Slytherin, es verdaderamente terrible que un joven tan brillante se haya convertido en el monstruo que nos aterrorizo con sus actos junto a sus mortífagos._

_Pero volvamos al motivo por el que Lady Peverell dijo que Harold Peverell Potter no es responsable de la desaparición del mago oscuro, la mujer revelo que cuando comprobó al joven tras encargarse de su cuidado descubrió una poderosa magia ritual de protección, una magia realizada seguramente por los padres del joven, esa magia ritual antigua es la que proporciono al joven la protección necesaria para resistir la maldición asesina. No dio más detalles ya que dijo que no sabe si se uso magia familiar de la casa Potter por lo que sería un secreto familiar. _

_Lamentablemente este artículo termina aquí, sé que mucha gente desea saber más y seguramente se desvelara en futuras entrevistas ya que Lady Peverell nos ha informado que para que la comunidad mágica no este desinformada está dispuesta a hablar con este periódico una vez al mes o cuando haya acontecimientos de gran importancia. Este periodista agradece esta oportunidad y promete a sus lectores que no les defraudara._

Dumbledore sabía que las repercusiones de esa entrevista no serían amables para él, seguramente muchos de sus planes necesitarían una revisión o podrían ser descubiertos, pero no paro ahí de leer, el además del profeta tenía una copia del periódico muggle donde se había publicado el artículo de la joven reportera que había asistido a la reunión, ese artículo lo leería alejado de los profesores ya que sus escudos de oclumancia iban a saltar e cualquier momento y la ira le iba a embargar. Llego a un pequeño cuarto que usaba como despacho sustituto y tras sentarse comenzó a leer. Nada más leer el título supo que había hecho bien, si esa información llegaba al mundo mágico sería terrible.

_La verdad sobre Privet Drive número 4._

_Como bien saben nuestros lectores hace unos cuatro años tuvo lugar un terrible suceso en Privet Drive, una urbanización de Surrey, en la que el número 4 de esta tranquila urbanización se bien perturbada por un terrible incendio que consumió la casa y a los que había dentro de ella. Durante años se ha ocultado la verdad hasta ahora que se ha completado la investigación por una razón, una terrible y asquerosa razón._

_Esta reportera tiene el placer de informar que en verdad hubo un superviviente, el joven Harry Potter sobrevivió a duras penas al terrible suceso, pero a raíz de los actos las autoridades pertinentes se dedicaron a investigar el suceso y comprender que había causado la muerte de la familia Dursley._

_El descubrimiento que se ha hecho es terrible, el joven Harry Potter fue dejado al cuidado de sus tíos tras la muerte de sus padres y es aquí cuando empieza el verdadero horror del joven. Los lectores lo primero que deben saber es que los padres del joven Potter, agentes de la ley encubiertos, murieron asesinados por un peligroso terrorista cuando hizo explotar la casa de la familia Potter, solo el joven sobrevivió. Un pensaría que tras terrible suceso el muchacho sería acogido con amor y cariño por la hermana de su madre, pero no fue así, lo primero de todo es que a pesar del estipendio mensual que la familia estaba recibiendo para el cuidado del joven solo se gastaba en lujos, juguetes caros para el hijo y viajes, nada de lo que compraban era para el muchacho, la pareja se lucro a costa del sufrimiento del muchacho, pero el sufrimiento no termina, durante años lo único con lo que vestían al muchacho era con la ropa vieja de su hijo Dudley, de un año mayor que Harry, no le habían vacunado y le decían que sus padres habían muertos borrachos en un accidente y que eran unos inútiles que no trabajaban._

_Al muchacho se le obligaba a hacer las labores de la casa, a tener que obtener peores notas que su primo y tenía que sufrir constantemente maltrato físico como psicológico, además Vernon Dursley usaba el dinero y su posición como uno de los jefes de la fábrica más importante de la zona para chantajear policías y diversos profesionales de la sanidad y educación para que no se investigara la situación de su sobrino, es más, si había gente que intentaba investigar e intervenir esta era despedida o desacreditada._

La magia de Dumbledore crepitaba, si alguien pudiera sentir su poder en ese momento huiría al momento si tenía tiempo, el director sabía perfectamente todo eso debido a que el mismo se había encargado de ciertas personas a las que Vernon no había conseguido persuadir, por suerte para él no había forma de que supieran que había sido el responsable, pero todas esas noticias cada vez le hacían ver que de alguna manera se estaba preparando un golpe a sus planes y a sus ideas, esos actos le daban poco margen de maniobra y sus acciones debían ser con mucho cuidado. Decidió seguir leyendo.

_Fue durante uno de los castigos que se produjo según las autoridades pertinentes el suceso que llevo a la explosión de la casa, por lo visto el joven Harry había recibido las notas y eran superiores a las de su primo, eso hizo que Vernon Durlsey golpeara brutalmente a su sobrino y que no contento con eso intentara provocarle graves quemaduras con un mechero de cocina, pero lo que el hombre en ese momento no sabía era que debido a los golpes se había provocado una rotura en una tubería de gas y al prender fuego eso provocó la explosión. La suerte de que el muchacho estuviera acurrucado en el armario debajo de las escaleras que era su habitación le salvo la vida._

_Ahora por fin se hace justicia, poniendo a los Dursley como los monstruos que son y que aquellos que aceptaban sobornos y tratos de Vernon Dursley fueran llevados ante la justicia. Desde este periódico deseamos lo mejor al joven Potter y que su futuro sea brillante alejado de los monstruos que eran los miembros de su familia._

El articulo había terminado, la varita de Dumbledore desplego gran cantidad de hechizos de inmenso poder, la rabia del hombre era terrible, por suerte nadie conocía ese despacho o se hubieran preguntado que pasaba, no quería imaginarse la reacción en el mundo mágico si esa información se filtrara sería un duro golpe para su reputación ya que había sido él quien había dejado al muchacho con la familia, era obvio que Peverell buscaba la manera de tenerlo incapacitado, por mucho que quisiera no tenía forma de intervenir en el complejo sistema policial y judicial muggle sin alertar a personas que estaban en su contra, no le quedaba otra que dejar ver como evolucionaban las cosas y ser capaz de averiguar el siguiente movimiento de su contrincante.

Las repercusiones del regreso del niño que vivió al mundo mágico fueron de lo más diversas, en la Madriguera la familia Weasley miraba el periódico, uno con celos como Ron Weasley ya que le gustaría la fama para él, por su lado Molly Weasley se dedicaba a cocinar para evitar que su familia viese su cara de ira ante como la situación con el muchacho no era para nada la que querían, tendría que esperar a que Dumbledore la contactara para decidir el siguiente movimiento, para Ginebra la reacción de su madre y de su hermano era esperable, lo que quería ver era la reacción del resto de miembros de su familia para saber si podría llevarlos a su lado, sabía que los gemelos eran fáciles, mirándoles en aquel momento viendo las fotos de Lilith sabía que podía recurrir a su lujuria; de sus hermanos mayores tendría que ir con cuidado, sabía a la perfección que Bill seguía gracias a su entrenamiento con los duendes algunas de las viejas formas, pero era a pesar de todo un mago de la luz, cerca de la neutralidad, aunque no tanto como a ella le gustaría; por otro lado Charlie era un mago que conocía las viejas formas debido a su entrenamiento para cuidad dragones, las grandes criaturas eran de los más poderosos seres vivos conscientes de la magia, su conexión con las líneas ley era conocida por aquellos que se adentraban en los conocimientos antiguos sobre los dragones, lamentablemente en occidente era menos conocido que en oriente dado que los dragones tenían un mayor vinculo espiritual con el mundo que sus congéneres de occidente; tras pensar en sus hermanos mayores dirigió una mirada a su hermano Percy, esa mente era como siempre, si el ministerio decía una cosa se tenía que hacer, era más denso que un libro de los que le gustaba a Hermione; la última persona a la que miro fue su padre, las diversas emociones que su progenitor eran visibles, nunca había sido de esconder su forma de pensar. La joven siguió con su comida sin decir nada, debía prepararse para interpretar su papel, un papel que le ayudaría a hacer que su madre estuviera ocupada ese verano y no pudiera de ninguna manera ayudar a Dumbledore, tras terminar el desayuno se levantó como si fuera a ir a su habitación y se derrumbó en el suelo, a ojos de su familia estaría sufriendo mucho dolor, pero en realidad era una farsa, necesitaba que la llevaran a San Mungo donde comenzaría su siguiente movimiento.

El hospital de San Mungo había comenzado el día tranquilo, lo único importante había sido la noticia sobre el regreso del niño que vivió, al momento una de las chimeneas se encendió y por ella salió un hombre con el pelo de color rojo con una muchacha en brazos, tras ellas una mujer.

\- Necesito ayuda, mi hija se ha derrumbado de repente.

\- ¿Sabe que ha pasado señor Weasley?

\- Ha pasado tras desayunar, se ha puesto de pie y de pronto se ha desplomado.

Los sanadores colocaron a la muchacha en una camilla y lanzo varios hechizos sobre la muchacha para comprobar su estado, tras eso la llevaron a una habitación.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene su hija?

\- Va a cumplir 10 años en unos días.

\- Interesante, según nuestros primeros análisis se trata de un cambio en el núcleo mágico de su hija, dado que no ha sido causado por hechizo o poción según nos dicen lo único que puede ser es que su hija esté a punto de pasar su primer impulso mágico.

\- Sabía que Ginny era poderosa - dijo Arthur - tiene mucho potencial, pero no me esperaba que su primer impulso fuera tan pronto.

\- Es inusual, si quiere podemos intentar contactar con Lady Peverell, dado que la mujer ayudo al joven Harold en su impulso.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, si pueden contactar con la mujer por favor háganlo, si puede ayudar a mi hija lo que haga falta.

Molly al escuchar las palabras de su marido quiso decir algo, esa mujer había estropeado muchos de los planes de Dumbledore, pero luego se dio cuenta de que si llamaban a la mujer podrían tener acceso a ella y por consiguiente a Harry Potter, iba a llamar al muchacho como Dumbledore quería y solo el director la haría cambiar de opinión. Al pensar en el director la mujer apretó uno de sus pendientes, estaba encantado para avisar al director en caso de emergencia, fue instantáneo, al cabo de unos minutos el director se apareció en el hospital.

\- Molly, Arthur ¿que hacéis aquí? ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Director, se trata de Ginny, de pronto se derrumbó en casa, nos han dicho que puede que sea que esté sufriendo su primer impulso estabilizador, han dicho que van a intentar contactar con Lilith Peverell.

Dumbledore sonrió, ahora entendía el motivo por el que Molly la había avisado, podían tener acceso a la mujer y al muchacho antes de lo que preveían, había sido un buen movimiento de Molly. El plan funciono, en unos minutos apareció Lilith Peverell acompañada del director de San Mungo.

\- Señores Weasley, el director me ha comentado la situación, si me permiten me gustaría hacer un análisis mágico de su hija.

\- Lo que haga falta Lady Peverell.

\- Pues adelante, por cierto, dado que el director Dumbledore está aquí, puede que haya algo que no le guste de lo que voy a hacer.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- A mi método de canalización de magia.

En ese momento la mujer convoco un báculo mágico, el rostro de Dumbledore lo dijo todo, se notaba que no estaba contento ya que toda aquella persona que no usara varita significaba que era lo suficientemente poderosa para oponérsele, además, el uso de báculo demostraba que estaba versada en las artes antiguas que el intentaba controlar.

\- Se perfectamente que usted director es una de las personas que más se opone a los conocimientos antiguos, bueno, debe saber que sin esos conocimientos no podría ayudar a la hija de los señores Weasley.

Llegaron al cuarto donde estaban atendiendo a la joven, Lilith vio mentalmente como la muchacha se comunicaba con ella para que empezaran la siguiente parte de su plan.

\- Lo primero que necesito saber es la historia de la muchacha ¿ha dado muestras de magia accidental? ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿edad?

\- Se llama Ginebra, le decimos en realidad Ginny la mayoría salvo sus hermanos mayores y una tía nuestra, va a cumplir 10 años ahora en agosto y en verdad ha demostrado ser bastante poderosa en ocasiones, muestras de magia accidental bastante poderosas.

\- Bueno, lo de llamarla por su diminutivo si es con cariño no pasa nada, pero los que la llaman por su nombre entero deben saber lo que se ha publicado hoy en el artículo.

\- Tiene sentido, su tía Muriel es una tradicionalista y sus hermanos debido a su profesión deben comprender el verdadero significado de llamarla por su nombre completo.

\- Bien, eso por si solo haría que la muchacha fuera poderosa, pero la prontitud de su impulso estabilizador se debe a diversos aspectos más.

\- ¿Cuáles son?

\- La primera de ellas tiene que ver con ser la séptima hija, el número 7 es uno de los números mágicos más importantes que hay, otro aspecto es que la familia Weasley es una casa matriarcal, toda mujer nacida en la familia Weasley suele ser más poderosa que los varones de la familia y el último aspecto es el de que en 7 generaciones no ha nacido una mujer en la familia Weasley, eso causa que sea tan poderosa.

Dumbledore escuchaba con atención, debía pasar a esa mujer a su lado, que viera su bien común, era poderosa, inteligente y con acceso a grandes y poderosos conocimientos.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

\- No se preocupe, debo lanzar varios rituales sobre su hija para que de esa manera se estabilice su magia y su cuerpo no sufra.

Un movimiento de báculo y tras eso Lilith comenzó unos canticos, solo Dumbledore reconoció el idioma, era gaélico escoces, el idioma usado por los antiguos druidas y por los que aun practicaban la magia antigua en la región, vio como el cuerpo de la muchacha se calmaba y sentía como la magia se estabilizaba; lo que Dumbledore no sabía era que además del ritual desde el báculo se estaba enviando cierta energía mágica a Ginebra que ya había preparado para su objetivo. Cuando llegase el segundo impulso estabilizador la muchacha se sometería a un ritual que la convertiría en un súcubo para de esa manera acumular poder en sus viajes con Harold. Lilith debía reconocer que tenía ganas de convertirla para disfrutar de ese cuerpo al igual que el de Harold cuando alcanzase el siguiente impulso.

\- Todo listo, no puedo predecir los días que tardara su hija en despertar, pero el ritual es para mantenerla con nutrientes durante ese tiempo, lo único es alguien que se encargue de limpiar su cuerpo cuando salgan sus necesidades biológicas.

\- Designaremos a un par de enfermeras para la labor - dijo el director de San Mungo y luego miro a los señores Weasley - me imagino que siempre habrá alguien con ella.

\- En efecto.

\- Bien, estos son los documentos que tienen que rellenar, gracias por su ayuda señora Peverell.

\- Solo he cumplido con mi deber para que el mundo mágico siga adelante.

Lilith salió de la habitación tras despedirse de los señores Weasley, el director del hospital y Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts salió también seguramente para hablar con ella. La mujer sabiendo que el director no la iba a dejar en paz lanzo un hechizo de privacidad para que su conversación con el viejo no fuera escuchada.

\- ¿Desea algo director Dumbledore? ¿acaso después de la ayuda que he otorgado a una de las familias de la luz más importantes va a seguir diciendo que la magia antigua debería ser prohibida?

\- Yo no digo prohibida, pero considero que a veces esa magia es muy peligrosa y debe ser controlada por expertos.

\- Y eso es lo que está matando la magia de nuestro mundo, pero no voy a discutir aquí con usted, solo una advertencia, intente algo contra mi protegido y la casa Peverell desatara todo su poder contra usted.

\- ¿Me está amenazando?

\- No, es una advertencia, el daño que le ha causado a Harold aún está pendiente de castigo, los Dursley ya fueron castigados, pero aún queda usted y debe pagar por sus crímenes.

Dumbledore quería sacar su varita y acabar con la mujer, tuvo que calmarse ya que, aunque la gente no escuchaba la conversación los estaba mirando y su rostro crispado no pasaba inadvertido por la gente, se dio la vuelta y decidió que ya llegaría el momento de enfrentar a la mujer, pero no sería el directamente, quizás fuese el momento que Lord Voldemort regresará o incluso dejar libre a su viejo amigo, Gellert sería un rival contra que el que la mujer debería centrar todas sus fuerzas y le daría espacio para que sus planes salieran adelante, puede que incluso tuviera que hacer que los dos magos se unieran, al estar aliada con la nación duende esa mujer iba a ser un problema.

Las reacciones de la entrevista sacudieron el mundo mágico, el lado luminoso estaba dividido entre los que seguían a Dumbledore y los que no aceptaban el llamado bien común, daban gracias que la mujer hubiera salvado al muchacho, pero algunos eran reticentes su seguía las practicas que Dumbledore temía.

El lado oscuro también estaba dividido, por un lado que apareciera alguien que seguía las antiguas tradiciones siempre era bueno, que fuera un miembro de una casa antigua y noble era mejor dado el poder político y financiero que tenían esas casas, pero por otro lado algunas de las casas oscuras que se había aliado con Voldemort despreciaban que se hubiera revelado la verdad sobre la familia de su señor y que también se hubiera salvado al mocoso que creían era la caída de su amo lo odiaban, que ese muchacho tuviera tanto poder era para ellos un peligro.

El lado neutral eran los más felices, la casa Peverell era una casa tradicionalmente neutral, para proseguir con su estilo de vida y sus formas habían tenido que aceptar unirse con el lado oscuro y con el lado luminoso que no estaba a favor de Dumbledore, normalmente con el lado oscuro ya que eran los más cercanos a sus tradiciones e ideales, pero ese acercamiento les había quitado mucha libertad en algunos casos.

De una manera u otra cuando la mujer se presentará en el Wizengamot verían que hacer con ella y como relacionarse.

El ingreso de Ginebra Weasley salto a las noticias al día siguiente, cuando se supo que el motivo era que la muchacha estaba sufriendo su primer impulso mágico justo cuando iba a cumplir los 10 años, la gente felicitó a los señores Weasley y le brindaron su apoyo ante que su hija fuera a ser tan hábil y poderosa.

En el mundo muggle las noticias en Privet Drive sobre los sucesos que habían llevado a la muerte de los Dursley, la policía llevo a cabo una veintena de detenciones de aquella gente a la que Vernon Dursley había sobornado, familias que presumían de su estatus y que intimidaban con su poder y recursos tuvieron que ver como todo se esfumaba por momentos, algunos intentaron sobornar, pero dado que se trataba de un terrible caso de maltrato infantil lo que había comenzado todo, las autoridades se esmeraron para detener y descubrir a los culpables, lo que se descubrió fue más de lo que se esperaba, era como si un pequeño grupo criminal se hubiera asentado en la zona, el dinero que Vernon Dursley tenía en su poder había usado para sobornos por el maltrato a su sobrino, sobornos para que no se informara de los delitos cometidos por algunos de su grupo, de amenazas contra gente que intentaba ayudar al joven y de incluso un grupo de jóvenes, hijos de la gente del grupo, que ya a los 12 años tenían una pequeña banda con la que acosaban y golpeaban a otros niños.

Marge Dursley era una mujer soltera que vivía en el campo con sus perros, desde siempre su hermano la había ayudado con dinero, Vernon le había contado sobre el dinero que recibía para supuestamente cuidar al inútil de su sobrino, estaba de acuerdo con su hermano, un mocoso de mierda nacido de unos borrachos no merecía nada de ese dinero por lo que el aumento del dinero que le enviaba su hermano era magnífico. Cuando sucedió la tragedia en la casa de su hermano se entristeció mucho por su querido sobrino Dudley y por su hermano, también le caía bien Petunia ya que la consideraba una gran mujer, según ella la única muerte debería haber sido la del monstruo de su sobrino. Cuando se dispuso a desayunar vio la portada en el periódico y lo cogió rápidamente, estaba suscrita al periódico de la urbanización de su hermano para ver si se hacían avances en el incendio que había tenido lugar, cada palabra, cada frase que leía hacia que su corazón sufriera, no podía ser, era obvio para ella que alguien había cometido un error, alcanzo el teléfono y llamo a las autoridades de la zona.

\- Buenos días agente, mi nombre es Marge Dursley.

\- ¿Qué desea señora Dursley?

\- Es sobre un periódico que acabo de leer, quiero denunciar por difamación a quien haya escrito el reportaje.

\- ¿De qué reportaje está hablando señora?

\- El que habla sobre Privet Drive número 4.

\- Entiendo, si es posible necesitamos que venga usted a comisaría para poner la denuncia y rellenar los formularios correspondientes.

\- Tengo que pedir un taxi, pero estaré allí lo antes posible.

La mujer desayuno, se arregló lo mejor que pudo para hacerse ver como una mujer de buna familia y respetable, cogió su chequera por si era necesario sobornar a alguien y llamo a un taxi para que la llevara a la comisaria que había llamado. En la comisaria la llamada de Marge había puesto en alerta a los agentes, les habían informado de que al salir el articulo la mujer negaría los hechos a pesar de las pruebas, incluso recibieron pruebas de como la mujer cuando había visitado a su hermano había tratado al joven, también había varios informes sobre sus métodos de cría y como sacrificaba animales porque le parecían débiles. Todo estaba listo para cuando llegara la mujer procedieran a su detención.

Marge Dursley salió del taxi y se dirigió a la comisaria, vio que había varias personas leyendo la noticia sobre Privet Drive, ya se encargaría ella de que su hermano no fuera vilipendiado, cuando pusiera la denuncia y el dinero que tenía lo usaría para honrar la memoria de Vernon, Petunia y Dudley, además, encontraría a ese mocoso de Potter y acabaría con él, no, mejor conseguiría su custodia y le haría trabajar como el esclavo que debía ser.

\- Bienvenida señora ¿qué desea?

\- Buenos días agente, he llamado hace un rato ya que quiero poner una denuncia contra quien ha escrito este artículo.

\- ¿Es usted Marjorie Eileen Dursley?

\- En efecto.

\- Bien señora Dursley, lo primero que debe saber es que este reportaje es legítimo, es más, sabemos que usted ha estado recibiendo el dinero que su hermano debía usar para el cuidado de sobrino - el hombre al ver que la mujer iba a decir algo siguió - antes de que me interrumpa le informo que hay pruebas, informes y testimonios de los crímenes de su hermano, por cierto, no solo los de Vernon Dursley, sabemos que usted golpeo al joven Potter cuando tenía unos 4 años para impedir que ganara a su primo en un juego de niños, sabemos que cuando envió un regalo de gran valor al joven Dudley al muchacho le regalo una caja de galletas de perro, también sabemos sobre sus métodos de cría y como ha sacrificado animales ilegalmente, es por eso que está usted detenida.

La mujer estaba blanca, todo había sido una trampa para que viniera a la comisaria, usaría el dinero que tenía para contratar al mejor abogado que pudiera, para vengarse de lo que estaba pasando, haría pagar a quien hubiera causado eso. La mujer fue metida en una celda, al principio gritaba que era inocente, que los cargos contra ella y su hermano eran falsos, pero cuando siguieron añadiendo cargos por su comportamiento permaneció en silencio.

No duro mucho allí, un furgón de policía llegó con instrucciones para trasladar a la mujer a Londres, Marge estaba aterrada cuando vio que la subieron esposada y en el mismo furgón había una figura vestida de negro con capucha, no sabía quien era, pero por algún motivo le daba miedo. La furgoneta se puso en marcha, en ese momento la figura encapuchada se movió y Marge se dio cuenta de que era una figura pequeña, quizás la de un niño.

\- Hola Marge - dijo Harold dejando ver quien era - la última vez tenía unos 4 años si no me equivoco.

\- ¡Tu! ¡vas a morir monstruo!

\- ¡Crucio!

La maldición imperdonable salió de la mano del muchacho causándole un gran dolor a la mujer, los gritos llenaron la furgoneta, gritos de dolor y de angustia que deleitaban a Harold.

\- Más te vale callar mujer, no quiero que mueras aún, vas a sufrir al igual que tu hermano y su familia.

Marge abrió los ojos con furia, a duras penas se puso de pie, el recordar a su familia su odio y rabia le hizo ignorar el dolor, intento de nuevo atacar a Harold.

\- ¡Crucio! - de nuevo el hechizo golpeo a la mujer - parece que te gusta el dolor, no te preocupes a donde vamos vas a sufrir ese dolor y mucho más, al igual que lo está recibiendo tu querida familia.

Marge no podía moverse por el dolor, saber que su familia estaba viva era una alegría para ella, pero si estaban sufriendo ese tipo de dolores, ese horror, no quería saber que como estaban si ellos hubieran sufrido ese tipo de dolor.

\- Hemos llegado - dijo Harold - tu destino final.

Harold salió de la furgoneta por un lateral, tras eso uso su magia para sacar a la mujer y llevarla a las mazmorras donde estaba la familia, hoy no les había hecho trabajar para que tuvieran una falsa sensación de seguridad, que creyeran que se estaba apiadando. Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras los gritos de Vernon al ver a su hermana fueron de terror, rabia y odio, Petunia también estaba aterrada al igual que Dudley, esperaban que Marge pudiera escapar del monstruo, pero no, la mujer al igual que ellos estaba ahora presa.

\- Podéis explicarle por encima lo que le espera, hoy podréis descansar, considerarlo un regalo por unir de nuevo a vuestra asquerosa familia, pero mañana endureceré vuestras labores y castigos.

La familia quiso decir algo, pero la presión de la magia de Harold les causaba un miedo aterrador, el poder que poseía el muchacho era inmenso.

William Weasley fue informado por sus superiores de la situación de su hermana, pensar que su hermanita era tan poderosa no era ninguna sorpresa para él, Bill como comúnmente era conocido sabía sobre los conocimientos antiguos y que los números con los que estaba relacionado su hermana la hacían poderosa; no le gustaba tener que regresar a casa, claro que se alegraba de ver a su familia, pero su madre era atosigante, ferviente seguidora de Dumbledore estaba en contra de los conocimientos antiguos que el director quería mantener controlado, era triste, debido a la interferencia del director el mundo mágico ingles estaba muriendo lentamente, entre eso y las casas oscuras el futuro de su país no era nada brillante, esperaba que el regreso de la casa Peverell cambiara la situación. Cuando llego a San Mungo se informó para saber en que habitación se encontraba su hermana, uno de los sanadores le indico el camino. Cuando llego vio que su padre estaba en la habitación.

\- Papa.

\- Hijo, me alegra verte.

\- Los duendes me han explicado la situación, me alegra saber que mi hermanita ha tenido ayuda de la casa Peverell.

\- ¿Conoces a Lilith Peverell?

\- No, pero desde que la mujer se hizo cargo de Harold Peverell Potter ha tenido diversos negocios con los duendes, no he estado en ellos ya que mi dedicación son las antiguas tumbas, pero tengo entendido que es muy inteligente, saber que es una guardiana del conocimiento me da esperanzas.

\- ¿Esperanzas?

\- Como bien sabes y a pesar de las quejas de mama en mi trabajo he tenido que aprender sobre los conocimientos y artes antiguos, eso me ha hecho ver que en los países donde se mezcla el pasado con el futuro están más adelantados que nosotros, he visto invenciones muggles que han sido adaptadas para funcionar con la magia de forma magistral, entre la negativa de Dumbledore a que los saberes antiguos revivan, el daño causada por las guerras y la negativa de avanzar de las casas oscuras han hecho que la Inglaterra mágica se muera, espero que Lilith y Harold Peverell sea capaz de cambiar las cosas.

\- Que tu madre no te escuche decir eso, ya sabes como es.

\- Lo sé, pero papa debes entender que por el bien de nuestra familia quizás debas imponer más tu voluntad, con la creencia de que Dumbledore es infalible no avanzamos.

\- Sabes que no es tan fácil, son las acciones de Dumbledore lo que han permitido a esta familia salir adelante, sin él y la ayuda que nos ha proporcionado no se como estaríamos financieramente.

William suspiro, sabía que Dumbledore había ayudado a su familia rebajando las tasas escolares y con ayudas para la compra de libros, pero tenía que haber alguna manera de solucionar todo, de no depender del director, en ese momento una idea le vino a la mente.

\- Hay una cosa buena de lo que le pasado a Ginny - su padre le miro sorprendido ante esas palabras - cuando se recupere y pueda salir del hospital hay que ir a Gringotts, dado que la casa Weasley es una casa matriarcal y Ginny es la primera mujer en nacer en 7 generaciones, quizás haya bóvedas que desconocemos.

\- Es buena idea, pero ten en cuenta que el coste de una prueba de herencia es caro.

\- No te preocupes por eso, tuve hace poco un pequeño extra por una tumba y puedo usar mi dinero, si ayuda a nuestra familia no me importa.

\- Esta bien hijo.

\- Bueno papa, informa a mama que luego iré a comer a casa, voy a ir al banco a preparar todo lo que se necesite para la prueba de herencia.

William salió de la habitación, tras eso se fue a la primera chimenea libre y uso polvos Flu para ir a Gringotts, allí se dirigió a un duende que estaba libre.

\- Buenos días Griphook, que tus riquezas aumenten con el paso de los días.

\- Buenos días interruptor de maldiciones Weasley, que tus enemigos caigan a tus pies ¿que deseas?

\- Necesito hablar con el encargado del departamento de herencias, saber si está disponible.

\- Le avisaré de que vas hacia su despacho, ahora mismo no tiene ningún compromiso.

\- Gracias Griphook.

El joven se dirigió entonces al departamento de herencias, allí lo esperaba Godrek, el duende encargado del departamento de herencias.

\- Bienvenido interruptor Weasley, tengo entendido que desea hablar conmigo.

\- En efecto encargado Godrek, como bien sabe mi hermana está ahora en San Mungo pasando su primer impulso mágico, quiero preparar todo para realizar una prueba de herencia.

\- Curioso, ni usted, ni ninguno de tus hermanos que van o han ido a Hogwarts se han realizado la prueba de herencia.

\- Cierto, pero dado que mi casa es una casa matriarcal y que mi hermana es la primera mujer en nacer en la casa Weasley en generaciones creo que puede haber bóvedas a las que solo ella pueda tener acceso.

\- Bien pensado, entonces tendré todo preparado para la prueba de herencia.

\- Que el coste se cargue a mi cuenta, dado el ingreso extra de la última tumba me puedo hacer cargo de todos los gastos.

\- Es verdad, he escuchado sobre la última tumba en la interviniste, una labor extraordinaria.

\- Gracias por decir eso, debo reconocer que fue bastante complicada, eso me hace ver que debo aprender aún más.

\- Pues entonces debo informarte de que Lady Peverell busca gente que demuestre su aprecio por las artes y conocimientos antiguos para enseñar, gente que tenga ya su título, pero quiera aun mejorar.

\- ¿Solo gente con título?

\- Mayormente sí, pero dado que mucha gente de este país no tiene título debido a los prejuicios de la facción sangre pura tradicionalista tiene pensado aceptar a esas personas.

\- Tiene sentido, conozco varios expertos de diversas materias de cuando salí de Hogwarts que por su origen muggle o mestizo tuvieron que irse del país o volver al mundo muggle.

\- Pues me gustaría conocer sus nombres y saber si puedes ponerte en contacto con ellos, podemos hacer que contacten con Lady Peverell.

\- Me parece bien, aun mantengo contacto con algunos de mis antiguos compañeros.

\- Pues habla con ellos, de todos modos no de esperanzas, la mujer quiere primero llevar el tema al Wizengamot para que de esa manera sea oficial.

\- Entiendo.

La reunión duro unos cuantos minutos más, era hora de regresar a su casa y a decir verdad el joven no tenía muchas ganas. Tener que enfrentar a su madre era a veces un suplicio. Apareció en los terrenos de la Madriguera, vio como en el jardín se encontraban los gemelos riendo y seguramente planeando alguna trastada.

\- Parece que os estáis divirtiendo mucho.

\- ¡Bill! - gritaron los dos hermanos a la vez llamando la atención al resto de los habitantes de la casa - ¡bienvenido hermano!

\- Gracias por el recibimiento chicos - dijo abrazando a sus hermanos el muchacho y viendo como Percy, Ron y su madre salían por la puerta - mama, me alegra verte.

\- Bill, deberías haber avisado de tu llegada ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Mis jefes me avisaron del estado de Ginebra, he pasado a ver su estado, ya he visto a papa ¿no te ha avisado?

\- No habrá podido aún.

\- Bueno, he tardado en Gringotts menos de lo que me esperaba, tenía que encargarme de unos asuntos antes de venir, es por eso que no le habrá dado tiempo a avisarte - tras eso se dirigió a su hermano Percy - Percival, me he enterado de tu nombramiento como prefecto de Gryffindor, buen trabajo.

\- Gracias William.

\- Ronald, dentro de poco el primer año, espero que te esfuerces, eres el siguiente de esta generación Weasley.

\- Claro hermano.

\- Mama, creo que es hora de comer, te ayudo, comemos y luego te puedes ir al hospital para estar con Ginebra.

\- Me parece bien.

Molly Weasley estaba agradecida de que su hijo estuviera en casa, esperaba poder convencerlo de que abandonara ese peligroso trabajo que lo tenía en el extranjero y pidiera empleo en el ministerio, un trabajo respetable y donde no tendría que aprender sobre las artes y conocimientos antiguos que Dumbledore decía que eran tan peligrosos, si el director con su larga vida y experiencia lo decía sería por algo.

Durante la comida la mujer intentó sin éxito que su hijo aceptara otro empleo, que no podía ser bueno, claro que también le decía que se cortara el pelo y se quitara el pendiente que tenía en una oreja.

\- Mama, me gusta mi trabajo, me gusta mi pelo y el pendiente no es un artículo de moda, es un objeto que me permite detectar venenos y pociones en mi organismo, trabajo bien y mis jefes están contentos, no veo porque motivo debo cambiar toda mi vida.

\- Pero un empleo en el ministerio es respetable, estas lejos del peligro y así estarás más cerca de casa.

\- Pero eso a mí no me gusta, vamos a terminar de comer, ve a sustituir a papa y dejemos esta conversación que no es el momento ni el lugar.

Sus hermanos pequeños miraban la conversación con asombro, sabían que su madre no estaba contenta con el trabajo y aspecto de Bill, pero la voz de su hermano era de rabia y disgusto hacia la mujer, una voz que casi nunca habían escuchado. Molly dejo de intentar convencer a su hijo, quizás debería hablar con Dumbledore para ver si tenía alguna idea de como convencer no solo a Bill sino a su otro hijo Charlie.

Tras la comida se puso a fregar los platos y se arregló para ir al hospital, no quería seguir hablando con su hijo mayor delante de sus hermanos de esa manera, uso la chimenea para ir al hospital, al cabo de unos minutos se presentó Arthur.

\- Hola papa ¿has comido?

\- Si Bill, me imagino por tu rostro que tu madre te ha vuelto a molestar por tu trabajo.

\- No lo entiendo, estoy trabajando en lo que me gusta, lo que me hace feliz, sé que desde la perdida de sus hermanos no es la misma, pero cuanto más nos presione más nos va a alejar de ella.

Arthur no dijo nada, sabía que su hijo tenía razón, pero Molly era demasiado terca a veces, entre eso y la obsesión de su mujer con seguir las ordenes de Dumbledore en verdad estaba alejando a sus hijos mayores cada vez más.

Aquel día el Wizengamot estaba hasta arriba de gente, entre los miembros del Wizengamot y la prensa, la seguridad se había tenido que duplicar para mantener la calma. Fue Dumbledore como jefe del Wizengamot el que mando callar a la gente y abrió la sesión.

\- Bienvenidos a esta sesión mensual del Wizengamot, como primer punto del día tenemos el regreso de una casa que posee un asiento en esta insigne cámara - el hombre dijo eso odiando lo que iba a pasar - por eso quiero dar la bienvenida a Harold James Peverell Potter y a la regente Lilith Peverell.

Dumbledore por fin pudo ver al joven que era su objetivo, cuando el muchacho entro sintió la poderosa magia que tenía el muchacho, incluso más poderosa que la de Tom Riddle cuando conoció al mago oscuro cuando era niño.

\- Bienvenidos al Wizengamot, indiquen según el protocolo los asientos y títulos que reclaman.

Harold dio un paso adelante, las cámaras fotografiaron al muchacho, desde luego el aspecto que tenía no era para nada el que se suponía y el que los libros del joven habían descrito. Los ojos verdes de su madre estaban ahí, junto con algunos rasgos de su padre, pero el cabello negro desordenado típico de James Potter y que supuestamente había heredado el muchacho no existía, en su lugar un pelo rojo como el de su madre, un pelo brillante que casi llegaba a los hombros, ese era el aspecto de Harold Peverell Potter.

\- Buenos días a todos y cada uno de los miembros del Wizengamot, yo Harold James Peverell Potter hago el reclamo de las casas Peverell y Potter por sangre y magia, juro ante la madre magia que haré todo lo que sea necesario por el bien y el futuro del mundo mágico.

Todos vieron como la magia se arremolino en Harold, como la magia del Wizengamot aceptaba el juramento realizado por el muchacho, había sido una sorpresa, el juramento ante la madre magia eran pocos los que aún lo realizaban y no se solía hacer con esas palabras.

\- Bien heredero Peverell, dado que es usted menor de edad tiene que designar una persona que se encargue de los asientos que posee.

\- Yo Harold James Peverell Potter designo a Lilith Peverell como encargada de los asientos Peverell y Potter.

\- Yo Lilith Evangeline Peverell Moon acepto la regencia de los asientos Peverell y Potter, yo Lilith Evangeline Peverell Moon reclamo ante la madre magia y la magia del Wizengamot el asiento de la casa Moon.

El rostro de algunos miembros de la cámara era de terror, la casa Moon era un antigua y noble casa que supuestamente había sido eliminada en los primeros años de la guerra contra Grindelwald. La cantidad de votos que tenía esa mujer desequilibraría la balanza de poder por completo.

\- Entonces daremos comienzo a esta sesión, si los nuevos miembros desean añadir algo más, que lo hagan ahora.

\- Antes de irme solo una cosa - dijo Harold - declaro que a partir de ahora las casas Peverell y Potter, dejaran el lado luminoso y pasaran al lado neutral donde originalmente pertenecían.

Tras esas palabras Harold fue escoltado por un auror para evitar que la prensa le molestara, el joven con sus últimas palabras había causado que Dumbledore estuviera furioso ya que sus planes para el futuro estaban al borde de un precipicio, su luz era todo lo que importaba, su forma de ver las cosas era lo que el mundo debería de ver.

\- Le acompañaremos al exterior heredero Peverell - dijo el auror.

\- Primero debo ir al departamento de misterios, más en concreto a la sala de profecías.

\- Entonces sigamé, usaremos los ascensores invocando el modo de emergencia para de esa manera no tener más compañía.

\- Gracias auror, ¿me puede decir su nombre?

\- Auror Shackebolt, heredero Peverell, mi nombre es Kingsley Shacklebolt.

\- Entonces conoció a mis padres, he leído algunos de los diarios de mi madre y sé que eran aurores.

\- Conocía más a tu padre que a tu madre, los dos eran magos extraordinarios y muy hábiles, pero mientras tu padre era más de campo tu madre con su habilidad en pociones solía estar en la retaguardia, pero los dos juntos eran increíbles, se compenetraban a la perfección.

\- Es bueno escuchar sobre mis padres, solo se lo que leo en los diarios de mi madre, por lo que escuchar alguien que les conoció es agradable.

\- Harold, si me permites llamarte por tu nombre - el muchacho asintió - si deseas saber más sobre tus padres te puedo poner en contacto con algunos conocidos y amigos, estoy seguro de que tendrán gran cantidad de historias.

\- Gracias auror Shackebolt, estaría encantado de escuchar sobre mis padres.

Llegaron al departamento de misterios donde un inefable se acercó a ellos.

\- Heredero Peverell, bienvenido al departamento de misterios ¿desea algo de nosotros?

\- En efecto, tengo entendido que en la sala de profecías se encuentra una profecía que se refiere a mí, los últimos diarios de mi madre hacen referencia a una profecía.

\- En efecto, sígame.

Llegaron a las estanterías donde estaban las esferas de las profecías, las que estaban iluminadas eran las que aún no estaban cumplidas, las que estaban totalmente oscuras era que se habían cumplido y por último estaban las que brillaban de un color rojo, estas profecías eran las que no se habían cumplido, pero que habían sido neutralizadas por un poder superior a los asuntos de la profecía, eran las menos comunes y en los últimos cien años no había sucedido con ninguna.

\- Aquí es heredero Peverell, solo las personas de las que habla la profecía pueden tener acceso a ellas, como bien ve esta profecía aun esta iluminada, por lo que aún se tiene que cumplir.

\- Mi guardiana me ha pedido recoger la profecía para estudiar sus palabras y decidir que hacer, le pediré que se ponga en contacto con su ministerio para informarles de la situación.

\- Comprendo, pues si quiere tenemos un punto de traslador desde donde puede irse a su casa.

\- Muchas gracias, auror Shackebolt, le mandare una lechuza en una semana, para saber si ya ha contactado con los antiguos amigos y conocidos de mis padres.

\- Comenzaré en cuanto pueda Harold.

Tras eso Harold uso un traslador y se marchó al castillo Peverell, el auror volvió a su labor dejando al inefable pensativo, el poder que el hombre había sentido en el muchacho era inmenso, pero tenía claro que estaba ocultando parte de su poder, el departamento de misterios era el único lugar que podía estudiar los conocimientos y artes antiguos sin temor a represalias, lo único que no podían divulgar esos conocimientos a la población, era por eso que la aparición de un guardián del conocimiento era para ellos una gran noticia. El hombre tenía claro que el mundo mágico no sería el mismo con la aparición de Lilith Peverell.

**Pues el segundo capítulo está terminado, quería que fuera un solo capítulo, pero he decidido hacerlo en dos partes para explicarme y detallar mejor algunos asuntos, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. **

**Por último quiero decir lo siguiente: gracias a todos los médicos, enfermeros y demás profesionales del sector hospitalario por su inmensa labor, gracias por el sacrificio que están haciendo por el bien del mundo. Gracias Viento25 por estar trabajando duramente para que la gente pueda salir adelante.**


	3. Repercusiones en el mundo mágico, part 2

**Aquí tienen el tercer capítulo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Nuevamente Viento25 ha colaborado en algunas de las escenas de esta historia, queremos agradecer los apoyos y reviews recibidos y al final del capítulo habrá más información. Ahora a disfrutar de la lectura.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Repercusiones en el mundo mágico 2ª parte**

No era bueno, nada iba bien, esos fueron los primeros pensamientos de Dumbledore aquella mañana, el día anterior había tenido lugar la reunión del Wizengamot más complicada que había tenido que presidir en su vida, el regreso al mundo de Harry Potter no era para nada como él hubiera querido, no solo eso, por primera vez en un par de siglos la facción gris, el lado neutral, tenían el poder, la llegada del muchacho había provocado que no solo las casas tradicionalmente neutrales pasaran al lado de la casa sino que algunas casas de la luz y de la oscuridad se uniesen a Lilith Peverell, ahora la facción neutral tenía casi un 70% del poder y ya habían demostrado esa fuerza proponiendo y aprobando leyes que iban en contra de muchas de las cosas que él pensaba, una de las leyes era que se inspeccionara durante el curso siguiente el colegio Hogwarts, era para ver que cambios podía necesitar para mejorar la educación de los alumnos, se aprobó de primeras dos clases nuevas, introducción al mundo mágico para aquellos que provenían del mundo muggle e introducción al mundo muggle para los que provenían del mundo mágico, esas clases serían obligatorias durante el primer y segundo año a no ser que se demostrase que se tenían los conocimientos indicados con un examen, luego ya a partir de tercer año estarían las optativas de estudios muggles ahora nombrada estudios e historia muggle y la otra asignatura sería estudios e historia mágica, años de logros para que la población del mundo mágico fuera ignorante en ciertos aspectos, se estaban desplomando.

El director entonces procedió a ir a la sala de profesores, debía comunicar al profesorado los cambios que se preparaban para el próximo año y los siguientes, esperaba tener entre el profesorado apoyos suficientes para no tener que realizar los cambios, sabía que estaría un miembro del consejo escolar y que el ministerio enviaría a alguien. Cuando abrió la puerta vio lo primero al miembro del consejo escolar, era Lucius Malfoy, podía ser un punto a favor suyo, el hombre a pesar de ser un tradicionalista estaba en contra de los cambios que proponía Lilith Peverell y dado que había revelado que Lord Voldemort era un mestizo había causado que la casa Malfoy estuviera en problemas, años de propaganda de como los sangre pura eran mejores se venían abajo, él que había proclamado que había sido controlado por la maldición Imperius estaba ahora entre dos opciones que le perjudicaban, decir que había sido controlado por un mestizo a pesar de que los sangre pura eran mejores o decir la verdad de como se había unido voluntariamente al que sabían que era un mestizo, Dumbledore sabía a la perfección que el padre de Lucius, Abraxas Malfoy, era uno de los pocos magos que estuvieron en el ascenso de Tom Riddle para convertirse en Lord Voldemort.

La persona enviada por el ministerio era para su sorpresa Bill Weasley, sabía que el muchacho había regresado a Inglaterra por la situación de su hermana, pero nunca lo hubiera esperado en esa reunión.

\- Gracias a todos por venir, creo que debemos comenzar a hablar sobre los cambios que se han propuesto en el ministerio con respecto a Hogwarts.

\- Director Dumbledore, profesores, señor Malfoy - fue Bill quien hablo - como ustedes saben ayer tuvo una reunión en el Wizengamot con el regreso de la casa Peverell a Inglaterra, tras eso y con la aceptación de gran parte de la cámara y del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos se han establecido varias pautas para intentar mejorar la educación de Hogwarts, pero antes de empezar quiero preguntar ¿en qué puesto consideran que se encuentra este colegio en relación con el mundo mágico?

\- El primer puesto - fue Dumbledore quien hablo el primero - Hogwarts es la más antigua y prestigiosa escuela del mundo mágico, nuestro nivel es el más alto del mundo mágico.

El resto de profesores hablo, aquellos que estaban más cerca de Dumbledore dijeron el primer puesto, pero los jefes de casa y Lucius Malfoy dijeron puestos del segundo al quinto según lo que pensaban.

\- Me temo que no están nada cerca de la verdad - Bill entonces procedió a entregar varios informes a cada una de las personas de la sala - estos estudios fueron realizados por el comité de maestros de la ICW durante el año pasado, fue un proyecto secreto aprobado por el Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos de todos los países con escuelas mágicas, en verdad el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería está en el puesto número 6 en Europa y en el puesto 14 en el mundo.

Dumbledore leyó los informes con rabia, sabía que Hogwarts en verdad no era la primera escuela del mundo según la ICW, pero para él su escuela seguía siendo la mejor del mundo y más prestigiosa, llegado el momento usaría el poder y la fortuna de las casas Peverell y Potter para cambiar las cosas, los cambios que estaban teniendo lugar en otros países los suprimiría e incluso si hiciera falta cerraría escuelas para que Hogwarts volviera a ser para el mundo mágico al completo la mejor escuela.

\- Lo que me parece curioso es que el Tribunal te haya mandado a ti Weasley.

\- En realidad señor Malfoy he sido enviado ya que cuando salí de Hogwarts y tomé mis estudios para convertirme en rompedor de maldiciones tuve que ponerme al día de varias materias que no estaban a la altura o que no se dan en Hogwarts.

\- Señor Weasley - hablo la profesora McGonagall - usted ha sido uno de los alumnos más destacados de la casa Gryffindor de los últimos años, sus notas fueron de las mejores de su promoción, por lo que me gustaría saber en que materias tuvo que actualizarse.

\- De las materias impartidas por los jefes de casa no hay ninguna queja, es cierto que algunos alumnos mandan diversos informes sobre la enseñanza y el comportamiento del profesor Snape, pero tras varias situaciones en diversas tumbas donde he tenido que preparar pociones y antídotos en situaciones un tanto peliagudas estoy de acuerdo con su dureza, es cierto que quizás debería moderar su favoritismo a los miembros de la casa Slytherin, pero nada más.

\- ¿Algún informe sobre los demás jefes de casa?

\- Solo sobre usted profesora McGonagall, los alumnos valoran su enseñanza y profesionalidad, pero ven que hay veces que esta algo agobiada, es normal dado que usted ostenta tres puestos en la escuela.

\- ¿Y que propone la ICW que se haga?

\- A eso llegaré después, primero quiero decir sobre el resto de profesores - el joven tomo un trago de agua para aclararse la garganta - sobre las asignaturas de Aritmancia, Astronomía, Runas Antiguas, Vuelo y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no hay ninguna queja, lo único que se pide es la búsqueda de un profesor sustituto o un ayudante para el profesor Kettleburn, ya su edad le impide poder tratar con ciertas criaturas, también para las lecciones de Vuelo se buscara sustituir las escobas de la escuela, queremos que los alumnos aprendan a volar no a tener.

\- No puedo estar más de acuerdo - dijo el anciano profesor - ya no soy lo que era por lo que me gustaría jubilarme.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, Charlie siempre habla muy bien de usted, pero dice que la edad ya le está afectando.

\- Yo por mi parte vendría bien un cambio en las escobas para enseñar - dijo Rolanda Hooch la profesora de Vuelo - debido a la calidad de las escobas hay más accidente cada año.

Es por eso que se buscara la manera de cambiar las escobas - en ese momento Bill cambio su expresión haciendo ver que lo siguiente de lo que tenía que hablar no era agradable - ahora toca hablar de los problemas más graves que el Tribunal ha dictaminado ¿alguna pregunta antes de todo?

\- No - dijo Dumbledore claramente incomodo ante la situación, no le gustaba por donde iba el asunto - prosiga señor Weasley.

\- Lo primero es DCAO, aquí el principal problema es el cambio constante de docentes, eso provoca que con métodos de enseñanza tan diversos los alumnos a la hora de la verdad no saben que seguir.

\- Señor Weasley, usted sabe a la perfección que la maldición que hay en la asignatura impide que tengamos un profesor fijo.

\- Cierto director, pero a pesar de todo no ha contactado con Gringotts, los mayores especialistas en romper maldiciones.

Dumbledore se vio atrapado en ese momento, era cierto, si hubiera pedido ayuda a Gringotts podría haber sido deshecha la maldición de la asignatura, pero lo quería así para que no surgieran alumnos de gran poder y que le superaran.

\- Lamentablemente el coste de solicitar ayuda a Gringotts es algo que no me puedo permitir, los recortes en los últimos años sobre todo han sido muy grandes para la escuela.

\- Puedo comprender esa situación, pero estoy seguro de que si lo hubiera comentado con el profesorado y con la junta se hubiera llegado a una solución.

\- Es cierto Albus - dijo McGonagall - yo por mi parte hubiera estado dispuesta a recortar mi sueldo durante unos meses para poder contratar a un equipo.

Los profesores estuvieron de acuerdo, solo Malfoy como enviado de la junta no dijo nada, en verdad había usado la junta para ir recortando y que la enseñanza de Hogwarts fuera siendo cada vez peor para poner a alguien en lugar de Dumbledore y tras eso hacer los cambios que la facción que estuvo al lado de Voldemort querían para el mundo mágico.

\- Pero eso ya no hará falta profesores - siguió hablando Bill - Lady Lilith Peverell ha dispuesto para la mejora de Hogwarts junto con varias casas nobles un ingreso para las arcas del colegio de 5 millones de galeones.

La cantidad de dinero fue una gran sorpresa para el profesorado, con esa cuantía se arreglarían gran cantidad de deficiencias en la escuela.

\- Prosigamos, la siguiente asignatura a mencionar es Adivinación - dijo Bill mirando a la profesora que se sintió orgullosa - usted profesora Sybill Trelawney en la escala de videntes es considerada una vidente menor según el alto consejo de videntes, pero entre su forma de enseñar y como no tiene el título de maestra de adivinación no es apta para enseñar.

La mujer quedo estupefacta durante unos segundos, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando un hechizo lanzado por McGonagall la hizo callar.

\- Sybill, no te pongas más en evidencia, tu sola te has buscado esta situación con tu enseñanza tan asquerosa, siempre asustando a los alumnos con presagios de muerte y de caos.

Dumbledore ahora estaba en un verdadero problema, necesitaba a la mujer ya que había sido quien había lanzado la profecía sobre Harry Potter, pero si la defendía perdería el respeto de sus profesores y de mucha gente, tendría que protegerla para evitar que el enemigo sepa de la profecía y de esa manera tener una baza con el muchacho, de la gente que sabía la profecía estaba seguro de que nadie le traicionaría.

\- La siguiente asignatura es Historia de la Magia, sé que no se ha podido sustituir a Binns por la falta de presupuesto, pero con las arcas llenas eso cambiara, necesitamos a un profesor que sepa sobre la historia de nuestro mundo y no uno que se dedica casi en exclusiva a las guerras duendes.

\- ¿Y que se haría con el profesor Binns?

\- Se le dará a elegir, puede ser exorcizado para avanzar a la siguiente aventura como lo llamaría mucha gente o se queda en el castillo para ayuda a quien le solicite ayuda, pero sabiendo que no dará más la asignatura.

El director vio otro problema, otro contratiempo, había dinero para contratar a otro profesor, pero ese dinero lo estaba usando para sus planes, el fantasma no lo necesitaba, además, no quería que se conocieran ciertos aspectos de la historia de la magia como los relacionados con la magia antigua. Si esto seguía así cuando llegara el momento tendría muchos problemas de los que encargarse, cada día le surgía un nuevo frente con el que lidiar.

\- En cuanto a estudios muggles el problema no es con usted profesora Burbage, el verdadero problema está en el temario, el atraso que tienen las clases con respecto al mundo muggles es atroz, de al menos 50 años, es por eso que el temario se va a cambiar y se va a contratar a un profesor diferente, a usted se le ofrecerá varias clases durante el tiempo que necesite para poder aprender si quiere regresar a la enseñanza, también mantendrá la mitad de su sueldo durante ese tiempo.

\- Gracias por la oferta, me siento impotente enseñando muchas veces, veo como algunos alumnos de origen muggle escogen la asignatura para ver como ven los magos su procedencia, pero abandonan la materia por el retraso que tiene.

Dumbledore había evitado que se aprendiera sobre el mundo muggle sobre todo para que solo hubiera la conciliación que él quería, quería que los muggles fueran vistos como barbaros en algunos puntos y que no eran tan inteligentes como los magos. Si se conocía que los muggles incluso habían viajado a la luna se les vería con otros ojos que él no quería.

\- Eso es sobre las asignaturas principales y optativas más comunes, pero ahora debemos hablar sobre como Hogwarts ha perdido alumnos en aquellas materias especializadas de las principales.

\- Si los alumnos no solicitan cursar esas asignaturas nosotros no les podemos obligar.

\- El problema profesor Dumbledore que tras el informe de año pasado se ha demostrado que gran parte de los alumnos no saben sobre esas asignaturas o que no cuentan con el nivel necesario, es por eso que el método de enseñanza va a ser cambiado.

William comenzó repartiendo varias hojas a los profesores con las explicaciones de como serían las enseñanzas a partir de ahora en Hogwarts, vieron lo que iba a ser un gran cambio en sus horarios, los profesores principales darían las clases de quinto a séptimo año, el resto de las clases serían enseñadas por profesionales en la materia que se hubieran sacado la maestría recientemente o que estuvieran en ello, era un gran cambio, pero para los profesores era un gran alivió ya que no tendrían tanta carga de trabajo; solo Dumbledore veía algunos cambios como un problema, si los profesores estaban más atentos podrían solucionar mejor los problemas entre los alumnos y había cierto problemas que no quería que se solucionaran para que su visión del mundo fuera la única.

\- De esta manera los profesores principales podrán ayudar mejor a los alumnos, también se solventará el problema de las materias especializadas, es cierto que se contrataran algunos profesores para algunas materias, pero para otras materias como duelo, sanación o animagia tenemos profesores especializados.

Todos los profesores estuvieron de acuerdos ante los cambios, Dumbledore también lo acepto ya pensando en la manera de volver a como estaban ahora. Durante el resto de la mañana se informó de diversos cambios como el aumento de invernaderos, campos para cultivos y que Hogwarts fuera autosuficiente como antaño, mejora de las clases y de las habitaciones, Hagrid tendría ayuda para cuidar el bosque prohibido y usar los recursos que este ofrecía como seda de acromántula, diversos ingredientes para pociones y otros artículos diversos que se venderían a buenos precios fuera de la escuela, un dinero con el que la escuela dejaría de depender del ministerio y sería una institución independiente como en principio lo había sido cuando fue fundado.

Lucius Malfoy no era un hombre feliz, durante años se había ganado un nombre en la comunidad mágica inglesa, había continuado la labor de sus antepasados cuando llegaron al país desde Francia, siempre uniéndose al lado ganador, usando el dinero para conseguir objetivos, amenazando o extorsionando, lo que hiciera falta para que este país los controlara la gente como él, sangres puras que debían tener el control del mundo mágico. Pero ahora todo se estaba esfumando, la aparición de dos casas antiguas y nobles se había convertido en un verdadero problema, los cambios y las noticias que estaban saliendo a escena iban en contra de todo por lo que había luchado por años él y su familia. Tras terminar la reunión en el colegio fue a la mansión familiar donde tenía convocada una reunión de sus más importantes aliados.

\- Gracias a todos por venir, he pedido que vengan para hablar de que vamos a hacer con los cambios que nuestro mundo esta teniendo.

\- Hacer ahora mismo poco Lucius - habló Marcus Nott, jefe de la casa noble Nott - no tenemos el poder financiero y político para oponernos a las casas Peverell y Moon.

\- Lo se Marcus, lo sé, es por eso que debemos tener planes a largo plazo, antes de todo estos son los cambios que se han instaurado en Hogwarts.

Lucius con un movimiento de varita duplico los documentos para que sus aliados y socios leyeran lo que se tenía pensado hacer en Hogwarts. Tal y como el patriarca de la casa Malfoy muchos de los cambios les agradaron para mejorar la educación de sus hijos, pero que esa educación fuera dada a nacidos de muggles y mestizos para ellos era algo imperdonable, que también sus hijos tuvieran que aprender sobre el mundo muggle era una herejía y una blasfemia que debía ser castigada.

\- Ahora comprendéis el problema ante el que estamos, si decidimos que nuestros hijos vayan a Hogwarts para acercarse al heredero de las casas Peverell y Potter tendrán que estudiar sobre los muggles, es cierto que ese muchacho y sus padres fueron los responsables de la caída de nuestro maestro, pero con el poder que va a heredar debemos conseguir atraerlo a nuestro lado, pero si queremos que nuestros hijos no den esas materias tendríamos que enviarlos a otras escuelas o enseñarles desde casa sabiendo que el pago a Hogwarts por la matricula no se podría recuperar.

\- Yo por mi parte Lucius voy a mandar a mi hijo a Hogwarts, no solo por el mocoso Potter, sino para mantener vigilados a los hijos de la facción neutral que nos han traicionado.

\- Estoy de acuerdo Marcus, entonces creo que es lo que debemos hacer, mandar a nuestros hijos a Hogwarts.

La reunión dio por acabada, Lucius se dirigió al comedor de su mansión donde ya se encontraban su esposa y su hijo para comer.

\- Padre.

\- Lucius ¿todo bien?

\- Un poco complicado Narcissa, tras comer hablaremos sobre la educación de Draco, han surgido ciertos aspectos que debéis saber.

Tras una comida tranquila donde nadie hablo, fueron al despacho de Lucius, allí el hombre mostro los nuevos planes en la educación de Hogwarts a su esposa y a su hijo. No les gusto, estaban de acuerdo con algunos cambios, pero que Draco tuviera que estudiar sobre los muggles era una afrenta para Narcissa, el heredero de la casa Black no debía estudiar sobre los sucios muggles.

\- ¿No puedes hacer nada?

\- Me temo que no querida, los cambios han sido aceptados por gran parte del Wizengamot, maldita sea esa Lilith Peverell, ha cambiado por completo el orden de poder.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer entonces padre?

\- Sobre todo vigilar e informar sobre Potter y los hijos de aquellos que han abandonado nuestro lado para pasarse al lado de la casa Peverell, quiero que demuestres que eres un digno sangre pura, que seas el mejor en las clases aunque tengan que ser sobre muggles, demostrar que los sangre pura son los únicos que merecen tener y estudiar magia.

\- Si padre.

Tras eso la mujer y el muchacho salieron del despacho, Lucius saco de un estante una bebida fuerte para calmar los nervios que tenía, todo lo que había construido desde la caída de su maestro se derrumbaba, debía tener cuidado con sus movimientos para conseguir sus objetivos.

Los cambios en el colegio se anunciaron en el periódico durante los días siguientes, dada la extensión de los cambios no se pudo publicar de una vez por lo que tuvo que ser a lo largo de varios días, los que mejor acogieron los cambios fueron los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos, eran cambios que les ayudaban a mejorar en su educación y aquellos que habían estudiado en el mundo muggle sabían que ese sistema era usado en su mundo, por otro lado en el lado sangre pura hubo todo tipo de reacciones, el más a favor del cambio fue el lado gris o neutral, el lado de la casa Peverell, el lado oscuro estaba totalmente en contra al igual que el lado de la luz que seguía a Dumbledore, pero este último no podía ser tan crítico como el lado oscuro debido a que muchos de los cambios eran para ayudar y se demostraría la hipocresía de la luz.

En el hospital de San Mungo se encontraba Charlie Weasley leyendo tranquilamente el periódico, el manejador de dragones había regresado para estar cerca de su hermana pequeña, cuando recibió las noticias del ingreso de su hermana acababa de llegar de un trabajo importante por lo que se había retrasado unos días, en ese momento el joven vio como su hermana lentamente abría los ojos, como por fin despertaba tras siete días inconsciente donde su cuerpo se había adaptado al primer impulso mágico.

\- Ginny ¿estás bien?

\- Charlie ¿eres tú? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿dónde estoy?

\- Estas en San Mungo, claro que soy yo hermanita ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

\- Estaba en casa, íbamos a comer, no me acuerdo de más.

La joven dijo eso como si fuera normal, en verdad recordaba todo, pero debía fingir ser ignorante para continuar con el plan, sabía perfectamente cada conversación que había tenido lugar en la habitación, incluso algunos de los planes de su madre y Dumbledore.

\- Voy a avisar a un sanador, quédate tranquila.

\- Claro Charlie.

La muchacha uso su conexión para informar a Lilith y Harold que había despertado, tras eso espero unos minutos hasta que su hermano entro con un sanador.

\- Señorita Weasley, lo primero que quiero es que tome estas pociones de nutrientes y revitalizantes para mejorar su salud debido a los siete días que has pasado inconsciente.

\- ¿Siete días?

\- Así es hermanita, un poco más y te pierdes tu cumpleaños, ya he avisado a papa y mama, el sanador ha mandado que se avise a Lilith Peverell dado que dio instrucciones de que la avisaran cuando despertaras.

Arthur y Molly irrumpieron en la habitación junto con el resto de sus hijos, todos abrazaron a la muchacha y quisieron saber el estado de la joven.

\- Ginebra está bien, solo necesita un poco de descanso, pero hasta que no la revise Lady Peverell y de su consentimiento seguirá aquí.

\- Creo que para eso estoy aquí - desde la puerta la mujer habló - veamos la salud de la joven.

\- ¿Es usted Lilith Peverell? ¿la tutora de Harry Potter?

\- Harold Peverell en verdad señorita, pero sí, soy su tutora y la que la ayudo cuando tuvo su primer impulso mágico.

\- ¿Es lo que me ha pasado? pero si aún me queda un año para ir a Hogwarts.

\- La magia es misteriosa señorita Weasley, el poder detrás de ella es misterioso y curioso, se manifiesta de maneras únicas y sorprendentes - Lilith dijo todo mientras revisaba a la muchacha - parece que todo es correcto en su salud, aun debes tomar algunas pociones pero eso lo puede hacer desde su casa.

\- Gracias por todo señora Peverell - dijo Arthur - gracias por ayudar a nuestra hija.

\- No tiene que darme las gracias, es mi labor ayudar a la magia y a aquellos que la poseen.

\- Lady Peverell - hablo Bill - gracias por su ayuda, si es posible me gustaría poder hablar con usted sobre varios asuntos concernientes a mi empleo, tengo entendido que usted puede ayudarme a ser mejor rompedor de maldiciones.

\- En cuanto tenga un momento libre te avisare a través de Gringotts William.

\- Gracias señora.

La familia Weasley entonces regreso a la Madriguera, la habitación de la muchacha estaba preparada ya para que pudiera descansar.

\- Bien Ginny - dijo Bill - las indicaciones del sanador es que durante los primeros días te alimentes bien, pero no con comida pesada, mama te prepara platos de verduras y alimentos nutritivos.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Puedes andar, pero no mucho, cada día un poco más para fortalecer tu cuerpo, cuando estés recuperada iremos al callejón Diagon para que puedas tener tu varita.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Es necesario, de esa manera podrás practicar tu magia, sino lo hicieras al haber tenido tu primer impulso mágico lo único que se provocaría es que tu magia se atrofiara.

\- Entendido hermano.

Tras esa conversación Ginebra quedó sola en la habitación, aprovecho para lanzar un par de hechizos sin varita para de esa manera que nadie escuchara lo que pasaba en la habitación y saber si alguien venía. Tras eso contacto con Lilith haciendo que la mujer apareciera al momento en su habitación.

\- Lilith.

\- Te veo bien Ginebra.

\- Dumbledore planea usar alquimia en la cena de la selección en Harold para tenerlo bajo control, algo de una poción en la bebida.

\- Lo esperábamos, los anillos de familia solo detectan las pociones normales, pero los he preparado también para detectar pociones alquímicas y anularlas.

\- Perfecto, Dumbledore aún tiene demasiado poder y aliados, antes de poder enjuiciarlo debemos quitarle todo el apoyo que tenga.

\- Bueno - dijo Lilith acariciando con un dedo el rostro de Ginebra - estoy deseando que llegue tu siguiente impulso mágico, voy a disfrutar con tu cuerpo de una manera brutal.

\- A ver si voy a ser yo quien disfrute de ti querida.

Lilith inclino su rostro sobre el de Ginebra y beso suavemente sus labios, la muchacha mordió los labios del ser demoniaco haciendo que la sangre se vertiera en su boca, unas pocas gotas necesarias para llegado el momento convertirse en súcubo.

\- Unas pocas al día en tu cuerpo y te convertirás en la súcubo más poderosa del mundo, solo serás superada por mí.

\- Me parece bien Lilith, dale recuerdos a Harold y una última cosa.

\- Dime.

\- Sé que vas a disfrutar con mi hermano, lo único que quiero es que su culo no lo toques, cuando me convierta será a por una de las primeras personas que vaya.

\- Hecho cielo.

Lilith entonces se despidió con otro beso de la muchacha y desapareció en un portal, Ginny entonces procedió a leer un libro, era sobre el primer año y aunque sabía a la perfección lo que ponía debía hacer ver que quería estar preparada para su primer año.

Los días en la Madriguera pasaron, el cumpleaños lo tuvo que pasar en gran parte en cama, pero la muchacha recibió gran cantidad de regalos de su familia, algunos de los regalos eran de familias aliadas de la casa Weasley, otros regalos eran ofrendas y ofertas ya que buscaban una alianza con la casa Weasley dado el poder de la muchacha.

Cuando había pasado una semana desde que le habían dado el alta de San Mungo la muchacha por fin pudo ir a Gringotts, fueron sus padres, Bill y su tía Muriel, la mujer había abierto una cuenta para la muchacha con el dinero que ganaba haciendo recados y tareas, una cuenta para que pudiera comprarse lo que necesitaba para la escuela y que no fuera de segunda mano, según ella para demostrar ser una joven respetable y de buen porte.

Como ya estaba todo preparado para la prueba de herencia solo tuvieron que ir a uno de los despachos de los duendes.

\- Buenos días Griphook, que tus riquezas aumenten según pasan los días.

\- Lo mismo digo señorita Weasley, veo que su hermano le ha instruido para comportarse en Gringotts.

\- En efecto Griphook.

\- Entonces procederemos a realizar la prueba de herencia - el duende saco una daga con varias runas talladas - necesito que se realice un pequeño corte en un dedo, su sangre nos dirá su herencia y si su familia posee alguna bóveda extra, también nos dirá su herencia mágica tal y como ha pedido su hermano.

\- ¿Herencia mágica? - dijo la muchacha fingiendo no saber lo que era - ¿qué es eso?

\- Es sobre todo para saber si hay algún poder mágico latente en usted, debe saber que todo mago tiene una afinidad a una magia, por ejemplo, su hermano es afín a magia rúnica.

\- Entiendo.

William procedió a realizar un pequeño corte en la mano de su hermana, apenas hubo dolor y la sangre fue vertida en el pergamino especial preparado para la prueba, al principio todo fue normal, la única bóveda que tenía la muchacha era la que Muriel había abierto por su trabajo y las labores en las que le había ayudado, pero cuando llegaron a siete generaciones atrás todo cambio, Diana Weasley fue la última mujer nacida en la casa Weasley y como falleció antes de cumplir los 17 años no pudo actualizar los datos por lo que la familia perdió el derecho a las bóvedas y a su asiento en el Wizengamot.

\- Señorita Weasley, debe decidir quien tiene pensado que se haga cargo de las cuentas de la casa Weasley, cuando usted alcance la mayoría de edad podrá tomar el asiento y el puesto en el Wizengamot que le corresponde a la casa Weasley.

\- Creo que la persona indicada es mi hermano William, dado que trabaja para Gringotts es la persona idónea, pero también tengo entendido que debería designar un gerente de cuentas entre los duendes y por eso le pido que sea usted, Griphook.

\- Estaré encantado de ser su gerente de cuentas, le puedo asegurar que las riquezas de la casa Weasley están en buenas manos, ahora solo queda firmar los documentos necesarios.

La firma de los documentos fue larga debido a que la muchacha tenía que firmar con una pluma de sangre y no estaba acostumbrada, más bien tenía que fingir para que no sospecharan, las heridas causadas por la pluma se curaron gracias a la magia duende sin dejar ningún tipo de marca. Tras eso se estableció para cada uno de los hijos de la casa Weasley una bóveda con 5.000 galeones para los años escolares, tras salir de Hogwarts recibirían 10.000 galeones, tanto Charlie como Bill recibieron ya 15.000 galeones dado que ambos habían terminado el colegio y tenían sus respectivas carreras, a sus padres la muchacha les entrego en su bóveda principal 100.000 galeones, además se pudo pagar las deudas que la familia tenía, el resto del dinero y bienes quedarían en la bóveda familiar a la que Ginny tendría acceso cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad.

\- Eso es todo, interruptor Weasley, quiero informarle de que Lady Peverell nos ha informado de que desea reunirse con usted dentro de una semana, cuando sepa la hora le informara.

\- Gracias gerente Griphook.

La familia Weasley entonces salió del banco, decidieron ir al día siguiente de compras para de esa manera que estuvieran todos los miembros, todo parecía tranquilo, pero al llegar a la Madriguera comenzaron algunos problemas.

\- ¡Te prohíbo que te reúnas con esa mujer! - grito Molly a su hijo mayor - ¡no es de fiar!

\- ¿Y eso quien lo dice? ¿tu? ¿o Dumbledore quien está en contra de los conocimientos antiguos? cada vez que hablas sobre mi trabajo solo escucho quejas y argumentos que usa Dumbledore.

\- ¡El director es una gran persona! ¡es la persona más grande del mundo!

\- Deja de gritar Molly - tuvo que intervenir Arthur - Bill está comportándose de forma adecuada, no te está gritando.

\- Está cometiendo un gran error al aceptar las enseñanzas de esa mujer, yo solo quiero que recapacite.

\- Sabes Molly - hablo Muriel - me avergüenzas, sigues ciegamente las enseñanzas de Dumbledore cuando fueron sus políticas las que mataron a tus hermanos.

\- ¡Mientes!

\- Otra vez, otro grito, es lo que haces cuando no tienes respuestas, pero dado que tus hijos están aquí voy a contar todo lo que se ¿sabéis como murieron vuestros tíos Fabian y Gideon?

\- Tengo entendido que murieron en un ataque de un grupo de mortifagos.

\- En efecto Percival, lo que no sabes es que de los cinco mortifagos que atacaron a tus tíos tres de ellos deberían estar muertos, pero la política de Dumbledore de no matar y de dar segundas oportunidades provoco que estuvieran libres y sanos.

\- ¡Matar está mal! - volvió a gritar Molly.

\- Matar para protegerse en la guerra es evitar más muertes, acabar con esos malditos mortifagos es lo que se debería hacer.

Todos vieron como los más pequeños estaban blancos ante la realidad al igual que los gemelos, Bill y Charlie sabían la verdad, Ginny tuvo que fingir ya que conocía la historia de sus tíos maternos. La discusión sobre el trabajo de Bill estaba siendo dirigido a una conversación que Molly no quería tener con sus hijos, claro que le dolía la muerte de sus hermanos, pero si se encontraba la forma de redimir a los magos como pregonaba Dumbledore las almas de sus hermanos descansarían.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con la tía Muriel - hablo Bill - de que sirve dar segundas y terceras oportunidades si esas personas van a causar dolor y sufrimiento, es por eso que no seguiré ciegamente a Dumbledore, admito que es uno de los magos más grandes del mundo, pero está estancado en el pasado.

\- Yo igual - dijo Charlie - fuera Inglaterra he visto un mundo maravilloso, un mundo que Dumbledore niega impidiendo los avances de nuestro país, los criminales deberían ser duramente juzgados por sus crímenes.

Molly vio como había perdido a dos de sus hijos, sus hijos mayores se alejaban de ella y de las enseñanzas de Dumbledore, debía remediarlo, debía hablar con el director para de esa manera poder cambiar la forma de pensar de sus hijos. La mujer sin decir nada comenzó a preparar la comida ya que no tenía ganas de hablar, fue una comida tensa donde nadie dijo nada, el humor en la Madriguera no era muy agradable y nadie quería volver a escuchar los gritos de la mujer. El resto del día en la casa de los Weasley fue tensa, Muriel regreso a su casa, Bill y Charlie decidieron buscar un lugar donde dormir ya que no tenían ganas de más charlas de su madre. Cuando llego la noche y los niños se fueron a dormir Molly hablo con Ginny y Ron.

\- Es por esto que debemos obtener lo que tiene Potter, para que se vea que nuestro punto de vista es el bueno, Ginny, tu estas trabajando muy bien para cuando vayas a Hogwarts.

\- Y voy a seguir trabajando mama.

\- Ron, debes esforzarte más, debes ser capaz de acercarte a Harry Potter y ser su amigo, necesitamos para nuestros objetivos al muchacho.

\- Si mama.

Tras eso Molly contacto con Dumbledore, la mujer le pidió ayuda para poder convencer a sus hijos de que hicieran lo que ella quisiera.

\- Molly, estoy trabajando en una poción alquímica para Harry Potter, esa poción puede ayudarte con tus deseos.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿alguna ayuda?

\- No, solo que me mantengas informado de todo lo que pase.

Ginebra escucho toda la conversación con una sonrisa, no iba a permitir que drogaran a su familia, si llegado el momento tenía que entregar a su madre no le importaría.

William Weasley se encontraba en el departamento que compartía con su hermano Charlie tranquilo, ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la discusión con su madre y aunque había visitado a sus hermanos con ella apenas hablaba, era su madre, pero su actitud hacia su trabajo y su comportamiento por Dumbledore le sacaba de sus casillas. Estaba tranquilo leyendo cuando llego a través de mensajería duende una carta, una carta con su nombre. Tras revisar la carta, por su hubiera algún hechizo problemático, leyó la misiva.

_Estimado William Weasley:_

_Esta carta es para informarle de que la reunión que tenemos prevista será en dos días a las 18:00 horas en los terrenos Peverell, la misiva se convertirá en un traslador cinco minutos antes para que pueda llegar a mi hogar._

_Lilith Evangeline Peverell Moon._

Bill trago saliva, debía reconocer que estaba nervioso, esperaba estar a la altura para ser digno de obtener los conocimientos que quería, defraudar a un guardián del conocimiento era algo que destrozaría su carrera por completo.

En el castillo Peverell aquella noche iba a tener lugar una reunión de gran importancia, desde que había llegado habían contactado para tratos y alianzas, pero la cena que iba a tener lugar aquel día era de gran importancia para cimentar y fortalecer esas alianzas. La primera persona en llegar fue Amelia Bones, la mujer se había convertido en una de las más importantes aliadas nada más llegar y su presencia era de gran importancia, con ella vino la joven Susan Bones, la muchacha se había convertido en una buena amiga de Harold en esta vida y sería una aliada de gran importancia si era capaz de superar las pruebas del muchacho; los siguientes en llegar fueron los miembros de la familia Greengrass al completo, Marcus y su esposa, junto a las jóvenes Daphne y Astoria, una familia tradicionalmente neutral; por último de familias de magos llego Augusta Longbottom con su nieto Neville, la anciana mujer estaba dispuesta a pasar a su familia al lado neutral si Lilith era capaz de curar el daño de su hijo y su nuera.

Esas fueron las familias mágicas del mundo mágico ingles que acudieron a la reunión, por otro lado del lado de las criaturas mágicas acudieron los líderes de los vampiros, hombres lobo y semi-demonios, facciones que estaban más en sintonía con la casa Peverell y que buscaban el poder que esta ofrecía.

Por parte de los vampiros acudió Mithras, príncipe y señor de los vampiros de Gran Bretaña, el poderoso vampiro era uno de los seres de la noche más antiguos del mundo y más poderosos, antiguo soldado y general persa su experiencia en batalla, su fuerza y su habilidad eran temidas y respetadas por el mundo sobrenatural.

Del lado de los hombres lobo llegó Selene, una de las más poderosas cambia-formas que habitaban en Europa, su hogar el Bosque Negro en Alemania era gobernado por ella al igual que muchas tribus a lo largo del continente, solo las tribus de Fenrir Greyback, del que se decía que era el lobo más sanguinario de Europa igualaba su poder.

Los semi-demonios enviaron a Maelthas, a pesar de su juvenil aspecto de no más de 21 años, este ser tenía siglos de edad, era lo que se conocía como un cambione o cambión, un ser nacido de un demonio y de un humano, era un hijo de uno de los demonios de más alto rango y fue engendrado para gobernar sobre los semi-demonios, dado que era un demonio puro los semi-demonios no le cuestionaban.

Todos los adultos tomaron asiento en una mesa circular, en una mesa, pero en otra sala estaba Harold con sus amigos, eso era visto por Hannah Smith que vestida con un traje de sirvienta y una máscara deseaba poder avisar a Dumbledore de la reunión que estaba teniendo lugar, pero solo de pensar en eso sufrió dolor en su cabeza debido a las runas que tenía en su cuerpo. En ese momento la muchacha recibió la orden de ir a las cocinas donde tendría más deberes, cuando llego vio que la gran cocina estaba lista para preparar los platos que los invitados habían pedido.

\- Ven aquí - el jefe de cocina le hizo un gesto - Lady Peverell ha solicitado que ayudaras en la cocina.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

No recibió respuesta, los cocineros la agarraron con fuerza y la pusieron encima de una gran mesa, quedo inmovilizada por completo, solo podía gritar, creía que los cocineros la iban a violar mientras preparaba la comida, pero cuando el jefe se acercó con un cuchillo comenzó a llorar de miedo.

\- Lord Mithras quiere algo de sangre recién extraída de su presa - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa - además, Lord Maelthas quiere un plato de carne humana, debido a que aún piensas en traicionar a Lady Peverell sacaremos los ingredientes de ti.

Lo primero que sintió la muchacha fue una aguja en su cuello, la sangre comenzó a salir hacia una copa de oro finamente labrada con varias joyas y el escudo de la casa familiar de Mithras, tras unos segundos la copa quedo llena con la sangre de la joven. Eso apenas le dolió, lo que había tenido que soportar hasta ahora no era nada, pero lo siguiente fue aterrador para ella. Sintió el cuchillo rasgando su piel y su carne, primero en el muslo cortando varios pedazos como si fuesen simples filetes, luego lentamente el jefe de cocina se empleó en la zona de las costillas sacando varias, el dolor era insoportable, creía que de los gritos iba a quedar muda, tras un suplició que duro medio cuarto de hora la joven pudo volver a moverse, las runas ya estaban haciendo efecto y estaban curando el daño causado en su cuerpo, vio como la carne y el hueso lentamente se iban regenerando, aun sangraba, pero cada vez menos, tambaleo hacia un rincón apartado donde poder descansar, allí en el suelo quedo dormida por el cansancio y el dolor, quería morir, en sus sueños quería morir, pero incluso sus sueños eran controlados por las runas y ni eso podía, ni durmiendo tenía descanso cuando pensaba en traicionar a Lilith Peverell.

La cena fue tranquila y relajada, las historias de Mithras y Maelthas eran las preferidas por sus interlocutores, una cosa era leer sobre determinados momentos de la historia, pero escucharlos de gente que había participado en ellos era distinto.

Tras la cena los niños se quedaron dormidos en las habitaciones que se habían habilitado para ellos, para Harold disfrutar de las conversaciones inocentes de los niños era algo relajante, algo placentero fuera del dolor y la ambición, pero sabía que tarde temprano debería probar a esos muchachos para ver si eran dignos del mundo que quería construir.

En la reunión de los adultos se habló sobre todo para el año escolar siguiente que la escuela de Hogwarts aceptase a niños nacidos de otras criaturas, desde Remus Lupin no se había escolarizado a un hombre lobo y en toda la historia salvo en los primeros años cuando estaban los fundadores habían asistido vampiros, semi-demonios u otros humanos con ascendencia de criatura mágica, era un grave delito contra las mismas leyes que los fundadores redactaron para Hogwarts, pero los siglos de pérdida de conocimiento, la ambición y los deseos egoístas cambiaron todo, era por eso que gran parte de las criaturas del mundo mágico ingles estaban felices por el regreso de la casa Peverell, una casa antigua que respetaba a las criaturas.

\- Señora Longbottom - hablo Mithras - tengo entendido que su hijo y su nuera están ingresados en San Mungo debido al daño causado por la maldición Cruciatus, es por eso que me gustaría que mis taumaturgos especializados en las artes mentales y con el conocimiento que la casa Peverell sobre la maldición pudieran tener acceso a ellos para intentar curarlos sin necesidad de convertirlos ya que me imagino que eso no lo quiere.

\- Si hubiese más miembros de mi casa encantaría pediría que alguno fuera convertido Lord Mithras, pero ante la escasez de miembros no puedo hacerlo.

\- Lo entiendo, como muestra de buena voluntad haré que sean examinados sin condiciones.

\- No Lord Mithras, en verdad si sanan a los padres de Neville tengo algo que les puede interesar.

\- ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

Augusta no respondió, de su bolso saco una pequeña caja que entrego al señor de los vampiros, solo los siglos de vida del vampiro evitaron que se sorprendiera.

\- Una gema de sangre, una gema de sangre de vampiro antiguo.

\- En efecto Lord Mithras, lleva en mi familia desde hace siglos, ni yo sé cuando se entregó a mi familia, pero creo que si sanan a mi familia es precio suficiente.

\- Yo puedo arrojar algo de historia - hablo Lilith - esa gema fue entregada a la familia anterior a la casa Longbottom por un antediluviano, por uno de los primeros que caminaron por la tierra, sucedió tras una batalla larga y sangrienta donde el líder de la casa se enfrentó al vampiro, el mago salió ganador, pero en vez de acabar con el vampiro le salvo la vida y se convirtieron en amigos y aliados, cuando el mago estaba en su lecho de muerte el vampiro le ofreció la vida eterna.

\- Pero él mago la rechazo - dijo Mithras - es por eso que entrego a su familia la gema con su sangre, conozco la historia por viejas historias, en aquel momento la casa Longbottom era conocida por la casa Gryffindor antes de que se escindiera en varias ramas.

\- Sabía que los Longbottom al igual que los Potter descendíamos de Godric Gryffindor el fundador de Hogwarts, pero no sabía de esta historia.

\- Es normal señora Longbottom - dijo Lilith - esta historia es de antes de la conquista de los romanos de estas tierras, cuando la casa Gryffindor junto con otras casas sobrevivieron a la invasión romana.

Las conversaciones duraron cas hasta media noche, negociaciones, futuros pactos y próximas reuniones, los magos decidieron quedarse esa noche para por la mañana llevarse a los niños, tras mostrarles sus habitaciones Lilith se despidió del resto de invitados. La sorpresa de los tres invitados sobrenaturales fue que el mismo Harold los estaba esperando también.

\- Quería agradecer su asistencia a esta cena en persona.

\- Heredero Peverell si los pactos y negocios se cumplen estoy seguro de que no será ni la primera ni la última cena.

\- Me alegra escuchar esas palabras Lord Mithras, tiene usted siempre una habitación preparada en este castillo para cuando lo necesite.

\- Agradezco la oferta y expreso mi deseo de que sea mi invitado en una de mis fiestas.

\- En cuanto pueda le aseguro que asistiré.

Mithras tras esas palabras de Harold fue el primero en abandonar los terrenos de la casa Peverell, Selene fue la siguiente en irse tras despedirse del joven, por último, Maelthas ante una señal de Lilith espero.

\- Lord Maelthas, quiero agradecer vuestra asistencia a esta cena, sé que sabéis de la naturaleza verdadera de Lilith y quiero agradecer vuestra discreción.

\- No tenéis que agradecer nada heredero Peverell, los semi-demonios a mi cargo seguirán a la reina Lilith, pero hay algo que me preocupa ¿qué pasa con el lado de la luz? ¿con los hijos y herederos de las criaturas sagradas y divinas?

\- Estamos planeando y decidiendo que hacer, cuando tengamos algún avance será informado Lord Maelthas.

\- Entonces me despido aquí, heredero Peverell, reina Lilith, gracias por su hospitalidad.

Maelthas entonces procedió a abrir un portal y también se marchó del castillo.

\- Yo me voy a descansar, creo que te toca visitar a Ginny.

\- Si, es hora de darle un poco de sangre.

Harold regreso a sus aposentos donde durmió tranquilamente toda la noche, Lilith tras regresar de dar sangre a Ginny también fue a su habitación, se acercaba el principio del curso cada día que pasaba y muchos de sus planes aun ni habían empezado.

William Weasley estaba aquel día nervioso, era normal, desde hacía años había escuchado hablar de Lilith Peverell, como trabajador para la nación duende conocía algunos de los tratos que la mujer tenía con la raza de guerreros y banqueros. Estaba en su departamento arreglándose, mientras ignoraba las burlas de Charlie ante que fuese a reunirse con una mujer tan atractiva.

\- Te burlas porque estas celoso.

\- No lo niego hermano, pero tus nervios son muy divertidos.

\- Por lo menos tú me pones nervioso de forma divertida, mama ya me está sacando de mis casillas, incluso ha hecho que Dumbledore me mande una carta desaconsejándome reunirme con la mujer.

\- Ten cuidado, no sabemos de que es capaz mama por conseguir sus objetivos, está claro que va a intentar por todos los medios que no te involucres con esa mujer.

\- Bueno, primero quiero saber que tiene que ofrecer Lady Peverell.

El joven ya preparado cogió la carta, tal y como le informaron se convirtió en un traslador que al momento lo transporto a las puertas del castillo Peverell. La magnificencia del lugar era increíble, nunca antes había estado en un castillo así, Hogwarts era minúsculo en comparación con la fortaleza de la casa Peverell.

\- Bienvenido joven Weasley.

Las puertas se abrieron, Bill vio como la mujer iba vestida elegantemente, su belleza era increíble.

\- Lady Peverell, gracias por la invitación.

El joven entro, el lujo que tenía el lugar era increíble, solo había visto tantas riquezas en algunas de las tumbas que había visitado y explorado por su trabajo. Tomaron asiento cada uno en un cómodo sillón.

\- Bueno William, puedo llamarte por tu nombre.

\- Claro señora.

\- Por favor, en privado puedes llamarme Lilith.

Bill sonrió incomodo, por algún motivo la mujer le intimidaba de una manera increíble, pero a la vez le excitaba enormemente.

\- Debo informarte que he estudiado tu trayectoria, una labor impresionante.

\- Gracias Lilith, pero debo reconocer que en mi última expedición tuvo problemas.

\- Bueno, eso debo reconocer que fue culpa mía, esa última tumba fue tu examen, conozco a la perfección tus habilidades y tu nivel.

\- ¿Usted preparo la última tumba?

\- En efecto, sé que te ocasione grandes problemas, pero quería conocer tu nivel pensando que era solo por trabajo y no por otro motivo, enfocaste tus instintos en superar cada prueba y demostraste ser digno de mi enseñanza.

\- No sé si estar indignado o alagado.

\- Puedes estar las dos cosas muchacho, sé que lo que he hecho puede no ser justo, pero estoy segura de que tú sabes que si hubiera sido una tumba de más alto nivel no estarías aquí, era para que te dieras cuenta de que aun tienes que mejorar.

\- Agradezco sus palabras, es cierto, de haber sido una tumba de más alto nivel, con más trampas que no haya sido preparada no lo contaría.

\- Pues entonces es hora de recompensarte por tu trabajo como te mereces.

Lilith se inclinó hacia Bill y beso con pasión los labios del joven, una de las manos de la mujer bajo hacia la entrepierna del hombre y acarició con suavidad y dulzura el miembro mientras con la otra mano y un simple movimiento hizo que los dos sillones se convirtieran en una cama bastante amplia. Sus labios siguieron juntos varios segundos, las lenguas se entrelazaban con pasión, Bill se estaba dejando llevar a sus instintos sexuales.

\- Bien William - dijo Lilith tras dejar de besarlo - parece que vas a ser mío.

El muchacho quedo desnudo al instante con un movimiento de varita, la mujer procedió entonces a llevarse a la boca el pene del joven que se estremeció de placer, mientras succionaba con rapidez el miembro masajeaba sus huevos con una de las dos manos, al cabo de unos minutos el joven eyaculo completamente en la boca de la mujer.

\- Delicioso, has aguantado más de lo que me esperaba, hay algunos que no duran ni un minuto, pero aun no estoy satisfecha.

Sin dejar que pudiera hacer nada la mujer lanzo un hechizo de excitación para que el pene del joven volviera a estar erecto, tras eso se sentó encima de él haciendo que el pene entrara completamente por el coño.

\- Vamos, demuestra lo que vales.

William agarro la cintura de la mujer y comenzó a moverse, el pene entraba y salía del coño con rapidez, pero no era suficiente para Lilith.

\- Más rápido, quiero que uses todas tus fuerzas.

Bill entonces uso algo de magia si varita para mejorar su rendimiento físico, era increíble, nunca había tenido una relación sexual tan fuerte y algo le decía que incluso con ese impulso no sería suficiente.

\- Sigue así Bill, no pares, ve más allá de tus limites, fóllame con todas tus fuerzas.

El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido, ahora lo entendía, era un ejercicio para aumentar su resistencia y su magia, un ejercicio nada normal, pero no le importaba, el placer era sobresaliente. Durante casi 15 minutos siguieron follando, con fuerza, con furor, Bill usaba todas sus fuerzas, desafiando sus límites, ya llego el momento que le dolía, que el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo iba a volverle loco.

\- ¿Quieres correrte William? ¿quieres eyacular dentro de mí?

\- Si señora, no creo que pueda aguantar más.

\- Pues aún no ha llegado el momento, a partir de ahora voy a controlar tu placer para que decida yo cuando quiero que expulses todo tu semen dentro de mí.

Nada más decir esas palabras Lilith comenzó a botar y moverse con más fuerza, la pasión y el placer que sentía Bill era agobiante y asfixiante, creía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar de placer, le dolían los testículos y el pene, sus músculos forzados por los hechizos de resistencia y aguante estaban al límite, pero a la mujer no parecía importarle, siguió con sus movimientos, cada vez más fuertes, como si su resistencia fuera infinita.

\- Por, por favor, necesito parar, me, estoy volviendo loco.

\- Mantén tu mente firme, solo llevamos media hora.

Bill a duras penas alzo sus escudos de oclumancia, eran bastantes rudimentarios, pero le sirvieron para concentrarse, para mantenerse firme mentalmente e intentar controlar su cuerpo, quien sabía hasta donde lo llevaría la mujer. La respuesta llego al cabo de una hora, estaba sudando, casi con los ojos idos, sus brazos extendidos por la cama sin fuerzas ninguna.

\- Es hora cielo, lanza todo a mi interior.

Fue como una explosión, como la erupción de un volcán, la fuerza y la cantidad de semen que salió por el pene fue algo espectacular, el cuerpo del joven entonces se relajó, como si una gran losa hubiera sido quitada de encima, su mente estaba al límite, no sabía como había aguantado cuerdo, creía que el corazón iba a salir de su pecho, que tras tanto sexo su pene iba a quedar inservible para siempre, a decir verdad no le importaba, si esa hubiera sido la última vez que iba a follar había sido magnífica.

\- Buen trabajo William - dijo Lilith como si nada - una hora en tu primera vez conmigo es algo sobresaliente, conozco gente que a los pocos minutos pedían piedad, acabas de demostrar tu valor.

\- Gra, gra, gracias Li, Lilith - jadeando y con dificultad para hablar dijo eso - ne, nece, necesito agua, por, por favor.

\- Un sirviente te traerá un vaso de agua, solo agua, para mejorar tu cuerpo y que se acostumbre debes fortalecer sin medidas externas, que tu magia trabaje en tu cuerpo y como tu magia también está agotada eso causará que tu magia también se fortalezca.

Bill sabía que se refería a pociones restablecedoras o hechizos de calma y reconfortantes. Conocía la teoría de como la magia se fortalecía y ya alguna vez tras una tumba donde había quedado agotado había sentido como su magia aumentaba, pero comparado con lo que había sentido con esa mujer no le había sucedido nunca, su cuerpo, su magia y su mente no habían trabajado tanto en la vida.

Bill estuvo varias horas en el castillo descansando, cuando ya estaba más fuerte la mujer hizo que le trajeran la cena, devoro la comida rápidamente, pero con decoro para no dar una mala imagen, tras eso la mujer le entrego un baúl biblioteca donde había preparado varios volúmenes de estudio para él.

\- La semana que viene tendremos otra reunión, quiero ver tu mejorar intelectual, física, mental y sexualmente, prepárate porque cada vez voy a ser más dura y exigente contigo, no debes divulgar nada de lo que ha pasado.

\- Entiendo Lilith.

La mujer le dio un suave beso en la frente que reconforto al joven, tras eso el traslador se activó y regreso a su hogar. Allí Charlie al ver aparecer a su hermano quiso saber que había pasado.

\- No puedo hablar, solo puedo decir que ha sido una prueba muy dura, es una mujer exigente pero que si la agradas te recompensa merecidamente.

\- Es bueno saberlo.

Bill tras eso procedió a ver la biblioteca que la mujer le había entregado, había un solo libro, pero ya solo al ver el titulo quedo sorprendido.

\- "Historia, arquitectura, magia y runas de Atlantis, Volumen I"

Ya solo ese libro podría costar varias fortunas juntas de diversas tumbas, los conocimientos de Atlantis eran escasos, tan escasos que incluso entre los duendes eran raros, si la mujer tenía acceso a tales conocimientos sin duda sería alguien a tener en cuenta. Decidió tumbarse en la cama y leer tranquilamente algo del libro, solo leyó unas páginas, el cansancio estaba alcanzando su cuerpo por lo que procedió a guardar el libro en la biblioteca, tras eso quedo complemente dormido.

Ginny estaba en su habitación leyendo tranquilamente, había visitado en ese día el callejón Diagon y por fin tenía su varita, era distinta a la de otras vidas, pero ese se debía su magia y poder, en ese momento un portal se abrió y por él apareció Lilith.

\- Ya he estado con tu hermano.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Ha durado una hora, la próxima vez haré que dure más.

\- Bastante para ser su primera vez contigo, son pocos los que pueden aguantar tanto sin entrenamiento o medios adicionales ¿cuánto podes has usado?

\- Solo un cinco por ciento, pero dado que esa cantidad podría matar a muchos es admirable lo que ha aguantado.

Ginny entonces beso a la mujer en los labios, un suave mordisco y procedió a beber la sangre como otras veces, cada día más sangre, cada día más poder. Pero no quedaron ahí, sus labios siguieron juntos durante varios minutos.

\- Mejor paramos, cuando te conviertas en súcubo va a ser muy divertido.

\- Lo estoy deseando ¿qué libro has entregado a mi hermano?

\- El primer volumen sobre Atlantis, tiene un potencial magnífico y si es capaz de comprender ese libro demostrará su nivel.

\- Los conocimientos de Atlantis, son pocas las bibliotecas que tienes pergaminos y documentos de aquella época, aquellos que tienen acceso a ellos incluso esconden que los tienen para evitarse problemas.

\- Bueno Ginebra, es hora de que me marche, nos vemos mañana.

Tras esas palabras la mujer desapareció de la habitación, la muchacha quedo tranquila en la habitación, el tiempo de comenzar Hogwarts se acercaba y la hora de la caída de Dumbledore y del alzamiento de los reyes oscuros se acercaba.

**Y otro capítulo terminado, esperamos que hayan disfrutado. A Creativo quiero informarle que aún no se que papel darle a Hermione, por un lado como se demuestra puede ser una gran amiga, leal y en la que confiar como se puede ver en El Caliz del Fuego cuando apoya a Harry, pero por otro lado su fervor y dedicación a agradar a las figuras de autoridad la convierten en una persona que es capaz de todo por conseguir sus objetivos, es por eso que aun no sé que papel dar a Hermione en esta historia.**

**El siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso y será el comienzo de Hogwarts donde se verán los cambios reflejados en este capítulo. Gracias a todos por el apoyo recibido, de parte de Viento25 y mía queremos que sigáis disfrutando de estas historias.**


	4. El inicio del curso

**Buenas a todo el mundo. Deseo unas felices fiestas, una feliz navidad y un mejor 2021 que este año que se va a todo el mundo. Al final del capítulo pondré sobre varios asuntos incluyendo el motivo por el que Viento25 y yo hemos tardado tanto en terminar el capítulo 4.**

**Capítulo 4**

**El inicio del curso**

El expreso de Hogwarts estaba preparado en el andén 9 y ¾ listo para partir en unas pocas horas, los empleados del ministerio habían trabajado en las últimas semanas para acondicionar y mejorar el medio de transporte con el que los alumnos llegaban al colegio, los hechizos defensivos y de protección se habían renovado, los asientos dentro del tren habían cambiado y en vez de una sola persona entregando dulces y golosinas se habían contratado a un par de personas más para vender a los alumnos que deseaban algún refrigerio durante el viaje.

Harold llegó junto a Lilith dos horas antes de que el tren saliera, habían quedado junto con sus aliados en que buscarían un compartimento y viajarían juntos, ya allí en la estación se encontraba Neville con su abuela, era increíble el cambio que el heredero Longbottom desde su primera vida, ahora era un joven seguro, fuerte, con su propia varita y dispuesto que era digno del apellido que llevaba.

\- Buenas Neville ¿qué tal?

\- Bien Harold ¿qué tal el resto del verano?

\- Divertido, no he parado de estudiar, pero también me he divertido de varias formas.

El joven no iba a decir que había disfrutado torturando a sus parientes brutalmente, que no pensaran que les iba a olvidar en su estancia en Hogwarts.

\- Mira, ya viene Susan.

Harold dijo aquello y vieron que en el punto de aparición de la estación estaban Amelia Bones junto con su sobrina, se dirigieron hacia ellos.

\- Harold, Neville, es la hora, estoy nerviosa, por fin vamos a ir a Hogwarts.

\- No te preocupes Susan, sin importar en que casa quedemos nos tendremos los unos a los otros.

\- Bien dicho Neville - hablo Lilith interrumpiendo la conversación - deberíais ir subiendo al tren y buscando un compartimento amplio, tengo entendido que tu Susan quieres reunirte con tu amiga Hannah y me imagino que Daphne querrá estar con vosotros y con su amiga Tracey.

\- Cierto, entonces nos vamos al tren.

Harold se despidió de Augusta y Amelia con un saludo y a Lilith le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, tras despedirse Susan y Neville subieron al tren, los tres llevaban su baúl encogido en un bolsillo por lo que no tuvieron que cargar con el hasta llegar a un de los compartimentos más lujosos que tenía el tren, no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo a que apareciera Daphne acompañada de otra muchacha.

\- Heredero Peverell, heredera Bones, heredero Longbottom, quiero presentarles a Tracey Davis, heredera de la noble casa Davis.

\- Heredera Davis, es un placer conocerla.

\- Lo mismo digo heredero Peverell, pero por favor, llámame Tracey.

\- Entonces te pido que me llames Harold.

\- Eso haré Harold, cuanto tiempo Susan, Neville, creo que la última vez que nos vimos fue en la fiesta del séptimo cumpleaños de Neville.

\- Bien cierto Tracey.

Al cabo de media hora llego Hannah Abbott, Susan presento a su amiga a Harold ya que era la única persona que no conocía. Tras eso Harold uso magia si varita en la puerta para que si alguien buscara a Harry Potter o a Harold Peverell pasara de largo y no se diera cuenta de que estaban ahí.

\- Dime Harold ¿cómo es Lilith Peverell?

\- Es una mujer magnífica Tracey, es muy inteligente y poderosa, no necesita varita para realizar magia, es más, puede usar distintos focos para canalizar su magia e incluso es capaz de usar magia sin varita del más alto nivel.

\- Impresionante, pero claro, es una guardiana del conocimiento.

\- ¿En qué casa creéis que quedareis? - pregunto Harold.

\- Yo estoy entre Gryffindor y Huflepuff - hablo Neville el primero - considero que la valentía y la lealtad son muy importantes ¿tu Harold?

\- No lo sé sinceramente, pero quiero proponer una cosa, que sin importar la casa en la que quedemos sigamos siendo amigos.

\- Me parece bien.

Todos asintieron, estaban de acuerdo en que su amistad seguiría adelante sin importar la casa en la que quedaran, fue un viaje tranquilo, hablaron sobre las nuevas asignaturas, jugaron a diversos juegos y comieron dulces del carrito, durante el viaje Harold noto como Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban buscándole, cada uno con un motivo, ya se encargaría de ellos y vería como eran de útiles en este mundo.

Cuando el tren llego a su destino Harold se fijó como la gente miraba a su alrededor, una suave sonda de legeremancia que nadie detectaría le hizo ver que muchos estaban deseando conocerlo, otra gente solo es que estaba nerviosa sobre todo los primeros años, los alumnos mayores estaban nerviosos ante los cambios realizados en el colegio y el nuevo sistema de clases, llego el momento de volver a cruzar miradas con Dumbledore y regresar a Hogwarts, decidió dejar el hechizo para que no le notasen hasta que fuera llamado por la profesora McGonagall.

Dumbledore miraba como los alumnos tomaban asiento en sus respectivas mesas, viendo la mente de algunos de los alumnos no le gusto lo que vio, estaban contentos y felices con los cambios, muchos pensaban que la educación sería mejor, que los cambios eran buenos, no lo eran, esos cambios solo perjudicaban su visión del mundo y la forma en la que tenía que ser el mundo mágico, vio como las puertas se abrían, busco con la mirada a Harry Potter y lo que vio no le gusto, allí estaba, pero al lado del muchacho estaban los hijos de aquellos que no estaban de su lado como los Greengrass, eso era un problema, miro para ver si veía a Ron Weasley, estaba demasiado lejos de Harry, era obvio sin mirar su mente que no había conseguido ponerse en contacto con el joven Potter, tuvo que cesar sus pensamientos cuando el sombrero seleccionador comenzó su canción, tras eso sería la selección, un sutil encantamiento sin varita hacia el joven Potter haría que quisiera Gryffindor, es por eso que espero con calma a que el muchacho fuera llamado.

\- Harold Peverell Potter - dijo McGonagall con voz potente.

Los susurros llenaron el comedor ante el nombre del joven, la gente miraba al muchacho de pelo rojo y ojos verdes como si lo atravesasen con los ojos para saber como era, los profesores miraban curiosos, unos por saber si el muchacho sería como sus padres y otros por conocer como de poderoso era si había tenido el primer impulso mágico a los siete años.

Harold tomo asiento en la banqueta y se puso el sombrero seleccionador que le hablo en la mente.

\- Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa, el viajero eterno, el guardián del equilibrio, veo que ya ha tenido muchas aventuras señor Potter.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo viejo amigo.

\- Y esperaba que este momento nunca llegará, tus planes son terribles para este mundo, pero la alternativa es aun peor.

\- Lo sé, bueno es hora de que digas la casa donde estaré, creo que esta vez sabes donde debo ir.

\- En efecto muchacho, en efecto.

Dejaron de hablar mentalmente y el sombrero grito:

\- ¡Slytherin!

Al instante las ropas del muchacho reflejaron el escudo de la casa Slytherin, al principio hubo silencio hasta que se escucharon varios aplausos provenientes de la mesa de las serpientes, Daphne y Tracey estaban dando la bienvenida al joven, tras ellas el resto de la casa siguió su ejemplo salvo, los aplausos siguieron de los amigos de Harold que ya se habían clasificado, los gemelos Weasley empezaron a tontear para diversión de todos.

\- ¡No tenemos a Potter! ¡no tenemos a Potter! ¡no tenemos a Potter!

Los gemelos tuvieron que callar cuando una mirada de Dumbledore enojada los

intimido, el director no sabía que hacer, el encanto que había lanzado sobre el muchacho

había sido disipado al momento, noto como el anillo de la familia lo había protegido,

por suerte la poción de alquimia que tenía preparada haría que el joven fuera más débil

y de esa manera pudiera manipularlo.

Harold tomo asiento entre Daphne y Tracey, algunos otros Slytherin lo saludaron con

respeto y educación. Vio como las caras de los profesores eran una sorpresa ante su

clasificación en la casa de las serpientes, la mirada que más le divirtió fue la de Snape

que seguramente no se imaginaba al hijo de su odiado rival en la casa de la que era el

jefe.

\- Bienvenido a la casa Slytherin heredero Peverell - dijo una mujer con la insignia de

prefecta - soy Polaris Grantesle, prefecta de la casa Slytherin.

Harold sabía que la muchacha era en verdad la hija de Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange

y que se había cambiado de apellido para que no se la viese como la hija de los

mortifagos más despiadados de Lord Voldemort, en este mundo la muchacha había

nacido ya que su madre no había sido maldecida durante la guerra antes de saber que

estaba embarazada.

\- Gracias prefecta Grantesle por la bienvenida, estoy seguro de que estar en la casa Slytherin va a ser impresionante y le puedo asegurar que la reputación de la casa no será empañada por mi nombre.

Las palabras de Harold agradaron a los alumnos de Slytherin de los cursos superiores, en sus mentes muchos veían al joven que había supuesto la caída del señor tenebroso y que un mestizo fuera ahora miembro de la casa algunas personas lo consideraban una ofensa.

Cuando la selección termino Harold vio como desde la mesa de Gryffindor las miradas hacía él eran de rabia por parte de algunos miembros, al que más se le notaba el odio era a Ron Weasley.

\- Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro año en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, como bien sabéis se han impuesto nuevos cambios para modificar la enseñanza en la escuela, espero que todos obedezcan las nuevas reglas y a los nuevos profesores.

Harold admitió que las palabras eran correctas, pero denotaban un ligero desdén hacía los cambios, el joven sabía que el director estaba furioso con los cambios realizados. Miro uno por uno a los profesores, preguntaba a un alumno mayor sobre ellos para que se pensaran que no sabía sobre el profesorado, aunque los conocía de sobra incluyendo a los profesores nuevos, algunos incluso eran protegidos de Lilith, algo que Dumbledore ignoraba.

El director siguió hablando hasta llegar a la canción sobre la escuela, este año no había piedra filosofal en Hogwarts, por lo que no dio el aviso sobre el pasillo en el tercer piso, esta vez Lilith Peverell había contactado con los Flamel y tras hacerles ver el posible peligro de que Voldemort buscara la piedra para recuperar su cuerpo habían escondido no solo la piedra, sino también a ellos, cuando Dumbledore se entero tuvo que usar toda su entereza para no dar un espectáculo delante de su antiguo mentor, aun necesitaba y ahora más, tener acceso al conocimiento y poder de los Flamel.

Los alumnos fueron llevados por los jefes de casa a las salas comunes, cuando llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin esta estaba preparada para realizar el examen de introducción que ahora tenían los alumnos, Harold tomo asiento en la posición que estaba preparada para los alumnos de primer año, vio como Draco Malfoy no dejaba de mirarlo al igual que gran cantidad de miembros de la casa, sabía sin leer la mente lo que estaban pensando, como tras el examen querían algunos alumnos intentar darle una lección en la prueba de inicio de la casa Slytherin.

Severus Snape miraba a los nuevos alumnos, sus ojos estaban centrados en el joven hijo de Lily, había intentado mirar la mente del muchacho a petición de Dumbledore, pero las defensas mentales que tenía eran increíbles, obviamente por la protección que proporcionaban los anillos, pero hubo un momento que el joven se fijó en él como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. De todos modos no le extrañaba, si lo que había escuchado de la mujer que lo había criado y ayudado era cierto, está no dejaría que el joven fuera débil.

Harold fue el primero en terminar los dos exámenes, tanto el de conocimientos muggles como el de conocimientos mágicos, todos lo miraron cuando entrego los exámenes, los interrogantes del heredero de la casa Peverell eran muchos y variados, el joven se acercó al profesor Snape.

\- Profesor Snape.

\- Heredero Peverell.

Los siguientes alumnos en terminar para sorpresa de Snape fueron las señoritas Greengrass y Davis, las muchachas tras saludar fueron al lado del joven Peverell. Lentamente el resto de alumnos fueron terminando y se colocaron cada uno con los compañeros de su año.

\- Bienvenidos a los nuevos alumnos a la casa Slytherin, esta casa se centra en su unidad y astucia contra todos aquellos que buscan atacar la casa de las serpientes, el resto de las casas nos miraran mal, nos juzgaran e incluso intentaran atacar o provocar que ataquemos, pero debemos demostrar unidad, toda disputa dentro de esta casa quedara en la sala común, fuera de esta sala seréis un grupo fuerte y unido, si alguien mancha el nombre de la casa Slytherin se las verá conmigo ¿entendido?

\- ¡Si, señor! - dijeron los alumnos de primer año al unísono.

\- Bien, lo siguiente es demostrar lo que valéis, los alumnos de cada año se enfrentaran en duelo para dictaminar quien es el mejor de cada año.

Los primeros años masculinos fueron los primeros en moverse al círculo central que ya estaba preparado, Snape creo una barrera para evitar cualquier daño al exterior.

Harold miro a sus rivales, Malfoy, Crabble y Goyle no eran difíciles, Zabini y Nott tenían más potencial que el joven Draco, otros años se hubieran dejado ganar por las advertencias de sus padres para que el joven Malfoy ganara debido al poder de su padre, pero este año sería diferente. Snape comenzó la cuenta atrás para empezar el duelo.

\- 3, 2, 1, adelante.

A una velocidad sorprendente para parte de los alumnos Harold saco su varita y lanzo el primer hechizo.

\- _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ \- el hechizo se dirigió hacía Draco Malfoy y sus dos guardaespaldas, el poder del hechizo y que estaba en lengua parsel hizo que los tres jóvenes quedaran incapacitados al momento. Nott y Zabini intentaron atacar a la vez a Harold, pero este evadió los hechizos con gran agilidad, tras un par de minutos el joven volvió a atacar de nuevo con lengua parsel e incapacito a los dos muchachos rápidamente.

\- El ganador masculino de primer año ha sido Harold Peverell.

Snape tras eso procedió a despertar a los alumnos, normal que no hubieran tenido oportunidad, el poder de los hechizos del muchacho eran claramente de cuarto año para arriba, si se agregaba la lengua parsel era normal que sus rivales no hubieran tenido oportunidad.

Los combates se sucedieron, en el primer año quien gano del lado de las mujeres fue Daphne Greengrass, siendo segunda Tracey Davis, los combates siguieron hasta que terminaron los del séptimo año, tras eso Harold levanto la mano para preguntar al profesor Snape.

\- ¿Desea algo heredero Peverell?

\- En efecto profesor Snape, me gustaría retar a los ganadores de segundo y tercer año tanto hombres como mujeres.

Snape miro a determinados alumnos que dieron un paso al frente, era cierto que no querían luchar contra un adversario tan hábil, pero la tradición marcaba que si un alumno de un curso inferior quería demostrar su valía debía derrotar a los campeones de los cursos superiores. Fue un combate intenso, los alumnos de años superiores atacaron rápidamente, pero de poco les sirvió ante la habilidad de Harold que los incapacito con varios hechizos lanzados de nuevo en lengua parsel.

\- Bien señor Peverell, buen trabajo, es usted el campeón de primer, segundo y tercer año, un trabajo excelente.

\- Gracias profesor.

\- Ahora todos y cada uno a los dormitorios, mañana domingo me reuniré con los nuevos alumnos lo primero y luego con los alumnos de los años superiores en orden.

Los alumnos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Harold llego a la habitación de los alumnos de primer año y entro el primero como mandaba la tradición al haber ganado a sus compañeros, allí eligió la cama principal para rabia de Draco Malfoy que veía como el puesto que debería ser suyo le era arrebatado, tendría que escribir a su padre para que arreglara tal crimen, para él era un crimen que un mestizo fuera mejor que él.

Severus Snape tras dejar todo en orden en la casa Slytherin fue a ver al director, estaba seguro de que el viejo no estaría contento, pero no le importaba, por primera vez en años la casa Slytherin tenía un alumno prometedor y poderoso, cierto que era irritante que fuera el hijo de James Potter ese alumno, pero no le importaba, el poder del muchacho y la influencia de la casa Peverell era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

Albus Dumbledore esperaba ansioso a que Severus llegara, sabía que el hombre se dirigía hacia su despacho, había suministrado durante la cena un brebaje a Harry Potter para hacerlo débil para la prueba, no había sido una poción normal, sino una creación alquímica que solo conocía él, por lo que estaba seguro de que el muchacho recurriría su selección por el trato en Slytherin al ser derrotado y maltratado. La puerta se abrió al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Albus.

\- Pasa Severus, toma asiento, dime que tal la prueba de iniciación ¿cómo se ha dado?

\- Dado que quieres saber sobre Potter le puedo decir que ha sido el mejor alumno, ya sea con las pruebas iniciales obligatorias como en la prueba tradicional de la casa Slytherin, es más, en la prueba ha derrotado a los campeones de segundo y tercer año.

\- Vaya, parece que mis miedos estaban injustificados, cuando el sombrero lo colocó en Slytherin temí lo peor.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, es bastante hábil y poderoso, es diestro con la varita para su edad y sus hechizos se pueden medir de segundo a tercer año en poder.

\- Me alegra esa noticia, bueno Severus, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar dilo.

\- Lo haré Albus, lo haré.

El profesor salió del despacho de director sabiendo que el hombre no estaba contento, podía fingir con oclumancia lo que quisiera, pero sabía la verdad. Era cierto nada más irse el profesor de pociones se fue a su habitación y allí descargo toda su irá, Dumbledore estaba furioso, sus planes para debilitar al muchacho habían empezado mal, de alguna manera el joven estaba protegido ante ese tipo de pociones, descansaría por la noche y por la mañana comenzaría a pensar en diversas maneras de atraer y debilitar al muchacho.

Harold antes de dormir había contactado mentalmente con Lilith y Ginebra para informar de sus clasificación y de lo que había pasado, de como Dumbledore había intentado debilitarlo, pero su magia lo había detenido, se había hecho inmune a ese tipo de pociones, tenía en sus conocimientos sus vidas pasadas para saber como contrarrestar al viejo, pero una cosa era clara, el director estaba siendo más precavido y a la vez más peligroso que en otros mundos, la poción era muy poderosa, pero a la vez no tenía rastro alguno de quien la había creado.

El día siguiente fue tranquilo para los alumnos, cuando Harold despertó fue el primero de su habitación, fue a la ducha y tras darse un buen baño se arregló y procedió a salir de la habitación, en la sala común solo estaban alumnos de los cursos superiores revisando varias notas, seguramente para informar a Snape de los cursos que iban a tomar, llego a la zona de los alumnos de primer año tras saludar a los alumnos de cursos superiores y tomo asiento en un sillón cómodamente. Tuvo que tardar unos minutos para ver como Tracey y Daphne eran las primeras de su año en aparecer.

\- Buenos días Harold, te veo con buen aspecto y muy animado ¿listo para Hogwarts?

\- Todo lo listo que se puede estar y con deseos de saber que me voy a encontrar querida Daphne ¿qué tal has dormido Tracey?

\- Bien Harold, al principio tuvimos que soportar un poco los lamentos de Parkinson ante que su adorado Draco no fuera el líder, pero aquí Daphne la puso en su lugar.

\- Bueno, lo primero es ir a desayunar, tras eso tenemos la reunión con el profesor Snape.

Los tres amigos salieron de la sala para ir al gran comedor, al llegar vieron como Neville, Susan y Hannah también llegaban en ese momento, tras un saludo cordial cada uno fue a las mesas de sus casas.

Fue un desayuno tranquilo, cuando Draco entro lo miro con despreció y odio, era cierto que algunos miembros de la casa lo miraban igual, pero no como Malfoy, no le importaba, si intentaban algo, lo mínimo que fuera no tendría piedad. Como desayuno el primero fue a la mesa de profesores.

\- Profesor Snape, he terminado de desayunar, si acepta podemos tener la reunión,

\- Sígame heredero Peverell - el jefe de la casa Slytherin dio unas instrucciones a los prefectos y continuaron su camino - mi despacho joven, adelante.

\- Gracias profesor.

Harold tomo asiento y luego Snape, el profesor lo miraba intensamente, no estaba usando legeremancia, aunque el muchacho sabía que lo deseaba.

\- Debo reconocer que no esperaba que el hijo de James Potter fuera seleccionado para la casa Slytherin, pero tienes muchos de los rasgos de tu madre, como el pelo y los ojos verdes.

\- Gracias profesor, tengo entendido que usted fue a Hogwarts con mis padres, me gustaría que me hablara de ellos en algún momento si es posible.

\- De tu padre te puedo contar poco, él y yo no éramos precisamente amigos, pero si puedo hablarte de tu madre, incluso de antes de venir a Hogwarts, fuimos amigos durante muchos años.

\- Me encantaría.

\- Pero hoy no, lo primero que debes saber que tu desempeño en las pruebas de iniciación y en la tradición de Slytherin han sido sobresalientes, no tienes que incorporarte a las clases introductorias.

Harold asintió de alegría.

\- Tu habilidad en combate junto al uso de lengua parsel son de un nivel que tras hablar con el Baron Sanguinario no se ha visto desde los primeros años del colegio, cuando estaban los herederos de Slytherin.

\- Cuando Lady Peverell se enteró de que habló lengua parsel me enseño, al principio ella pensaba que era debido al ataque del mago oscuro que asesino a mis padres, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba latente en mi sangre Peverell y cuando desperté ese poder pude usar magia parsel.

\- Tiene sentido, son pocos los que lo saben, pero la casa Peverell está relacionada con los fundadores.

Tras unos minutos de conversación donde el profesor entrego los horarios a Harold y le informo de las reglas el muchacho salió del despacho.

Aquel domingo fue tranquilo para Harold, pero no para algunos alumnos, Draco Malfoy estaba en el despacho de su padrino Snape enfadado ante no poder dirigir como tenía que ser a los alumnos de primer año, odiaba como había sido derrotado por Potter, Peverell o como diablos se llamara, eso no quedaría así, cuando su padre llegará se solucionarían todos sus problemas. Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta del despacho se abrió, pero Draco Malfoy entonces se atemorizo, allí no estaba su padre, estaba su madre, si su madre estaba allí no era nada bueno, normalmente había sido su padre quien se había encargado de su educación, pero cuando se trataba de su madre esta era mucho más inflexible y severa, quiso decir algo, pero la primera en hablar fue su madre.

\- No dirás nada, simplemente escucharas, no quiero que salga de tu boca ni una mísera vocal.

Draco asintió con miedo, la forma de hablar de su madre era aterradora, nunca antes había pasado tanto miedo, es verdad que otras veces su madre se había enfadado, pero el tono y la furia que tenía en su mirada no sabía que podían existir.

\- Severus me ha contado lo que ha pasado, como perdiste en el duelo, no estoy furiosa por eso, estoy furiosa ya que has intentado que tu padre solucione tu ineptitud, fuiste advertido sobre la casa Peverell y no solo has demostrado ser débil, sino que has intentado sabotear los resultados de la tradición de la casa Slytherin.

\- Narcisa, te puedo asegurar que tendré vigilado a Draco, ahora con las nuevas reglas tengo más tiempo disponible.

\- Eso no va a hacer falta, pero se agradece, ahora hablare con Polaris para que este atenta y si es necesario se encargue de castigar a Draco si fuera necesario.

Al escuchar el nombre de su prima el joven contuvo un grito de miedo, su madre le daba miedo cierto, pero su prima era más creativa para causar dolor y sufrimiento.

\- Bueno Severus, voy a hablar con mi sobrina.

\- Esta en su cuarto, te estará esperando.

Cuando Narcisa se fue Severus dirigió unas palabras compasivas a Draco.

\- Tienes que tener cuidado, la casa Peverell es una de las casas más poderosas que existen, no solo en poder político y financiero, al ser una guardiana del conocimiento la mujer puede tener acceso a un poderoso ritual antiguo con el que podrías perder tu magia, es por eso que tu madre está enfadada, antagonizar con la casa Peverell es un suicidio completo.

\- No lo entiendo, es un mestizo, un don nadie, deberíamos ser superiores.

\- No voy a volver a repetirme, ahora ese muchacho es mejor que tú en rango en la casa Slytherin, si quieres superarlo deberías dejar de pensar y decir que eres superior y prepararte para ser superior.

Draco se quedó sorprendido, normalmente su padrino siempre le ayudaba, siempre le apoyaba, pero ahora le decía que tenía que mejorar, no sabía que pensar.

En la habitación de Polaris la joven prefecta se preparaba para la visita de su tía, sabía que Narcisa había acudido seguramente a tratar con Draco, conocía a su primo y tras su derrota sabía que iba a cometer alguna estupidez. La mujer entro en la habitación de la muchacha.

\- Diría que me alegro verte tía Narcisa, pero lo primero es saber si la estupidez de mi primo nos va a ocasionar problemas.

\- De momento no, pero por eso estoy aquí para pedirte que te encargues de vigilarlo, sé que estas muy ocupada con tus T.I.M.O.S. pero te agradecería tu ayuda.

\- No te preocupes tía, haré todo lo que este en mi mano.

Narcisa uso entonces la chimenea para salir de allí dejando a Polaris con sus pensamientos, debía reconocer que Harold Peverell era intrigante, eran pocos los alumnos tan poderosos en el primer año, si había alumnos inteligentes, pero de tanto poder y conocimientos eran muy raros, tendría que vigilar bien al joven y ver si podía usarlo en su beneficio.

Molly Weasley se encontraba en la Madriguera aquel día viendo por la ventana como su hija mejor estaba en el patio tranquilamente leyendo un libro de pociones, desde que Lilith Peverell había intervenido en la vida de su hija y de su hijo Bill las cosas habían cambiado, era cierto que para mejor, pero muchas veces los cambios para mejor tendían a ser problemáticos y debían ser cuidadosos, como Dumbledore decía Lilith Peverell era una persona de la que apenas se conocía nada y que usaba magia que el director rechazaba, si el director con sus años de experiencia y sabiduría decía que esa magia era peligrosa ella seguiría sus consejos, el problema es que con la intervención de la mujer, que había estropeado tantos de sus planes, algunos de sus hijos habían comenzado a alejarse, ya Bill y Charlie se habían alejado por sus trabajos, pero ahora los cambios que había en el mundo mágico ingles amenazaban según ella a todos sus hijos y temía que se alejaran aún más de ella. En ese momento la chimenea se encendió y vio que se trataba de Dumbledore.

\- Albus, por fin, dime que tienes buenas noticias.

\- Me temo que no Molly, primero debes saber que Ron no consiguió encontrarse en el tren con Harry.

\- Maldita sea, que paso.

\- Se por Ron que lo estuvo buscando, pero de alguna manera el mocoso evadió a tu hijo.

\- Pero eso quiere decir que de alguna manera el muchacho sabía que íbamos a por él.

\- Lo sé, es más, dado que el joven ha sido inmune a las pociones alquímicas que le he dado estaba claro que estaban preparados.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- De momento observar, el muchacho ha quedado en Slytherin por lo que a Ron le va a ser muy difícil acercarse, es por eso que primero tu hijo deberá hacer amistad con el joven Longbottom, el muchacho tiene amistad con Harry y quizás esa sea una manera de tener contacto.

\- Esta bien, escribiré a Ron para que sepa lo que tiene que hacer, otra cosa Albus, tienes preparadas las pociones para mis hijos.

\- Tenerlas las tengo preparadas, pero no creo que sea bueno suministrarlas, si el joven Potter esta tan protegido, puede que haya ese tipo de protecciones o alguna contramedida para anular las pociones.

\- No me gusta, Charlie al menos tiene un empleo decente allí en Hogwarts como profesor auxiliar, pero Bill está teniendo acceso a conocimientos que creo que pueden ser peligrosos.

\- ¿No sabes de que conocimientos se tratan?

\- No, por algún motivo dice que no puede, algo de un contrato de confidencialidad, es por eso que pienso que es peligroso, si no lo fueran no hubiese tenido que firmar el contrato.

\- Investigaré para saber si puedo averiguar que está estudiando.

\- Gracias Albus.

\- No tienes que darlas, la casa Weasley ha sido una aliada del lado de la luz durante años, haré lo que este en mi mano para que continúen en el lado correcto.

La conexión Flu se cortó, Dumbledore se quedó pensativo, tendría que investigar mejor a Bill Weasley, apenas lo había visto desde que había comenzado a aprender de Peverell, pero una cosa si sabía seguro, el poder del joven había crecido desde que había empezado la enseñanza con esa mujer.

Ron Weasley acababa de ser contactado por su madre para informarle de lo que debía hacer, debía buscar la amistad de Longbottom para de esa manera estar cerca de uno de los amigos de Potter y poder acercarse al niño que vivió. Odiaba que Potter fuera a Slytherin, no debía ser así, tendría que ser un Gryffindor como él, estar en la casa de los valientes como sus padres y no en la casa de los magos oscuros que era Slytherin según el muchacho, era todo culpa de esa mujer de la que no dejaban de hablar su madre y Dumbledore, de Lilith Peverell, de no ser por ella ya sería el mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

Hermione Granger estaba aquel primer día en Hogwarts algo confundida, cuando se enteró que iba a ir a un colegio de magia le hizo mucha ilusión ver el mundo que se iba a encontrar, dado que había entrado casi al cumplir los 12 años tenía mucha suerte ya que había tenido un año para prepararse debido a que su cumpleaños era justo después de comenzar el curso, por lo que esperaba estar lista para el curso, su sorpresa llego cuando la profesora McGonagall visitó su casa de nuevo para informarle de los cambios que se estaban preparando en el colegio. Eran cambios curiosos, que ciertamente mejoraban la educación de la escuela y la integración en el mundo mágico, pero cuando se enteró de que gente como Dumbledore, una eminencia en el mundo mágico y el director de la escuela, no estaba muy a favor de los cambios comenzó a dudar, el director por lo que había leído era una figura respetable con gran poder y sabiduría, por lo que su opinión era muy importante según ella. Luego por otro lado estaba la expectación sobre Harry Potter o como ahora decía que se llamaba Harold Peverell, había leído muchos de los libros sobre el que iba a ser su compañero de curso, de su historia y de como era, estaba indignada, los libros por un lado habían sido retirados ya que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad, al principio no le gusto, pero al ver como era en verdad el joven estuvo de acuerdo en que esos libros eran mentiras, era un afrenta, los libros tenían que decir la verdad, si un libro era de cuentos o historias debían ser clasificados así, lo único que no le gustaba nada era que su compañero fuera elegido para Slytherin, era la casa de donde habían salido muchos magos oscuros incluyendo Voldemort, tendría que encontrar la manera de hablar con el muchacho, pero como Gryffindor no estaría bien visto que intentara hablar con un miembro de la casa Slytherin tenía entendido, esperaría a ver que pasaba y si tenía oportunidad.

Polaris Lestrange llego a su cuarto tras la cena y realizar sus deberes como prefecta de la casa Slytherin, había sido un día tranquilo, no había ningún alumno de la casa de las serpientes que se hubiera metido en problemas, increíblemente su primo Draco había estado muy calmado, era normal, después de la amenaza de su tía Narcisa dudaba mucho que el muchacho hiciera algo estúpido, pero ciertamente lo iba a tener vigilado todo lo que pudiera. La joven se desvistió tranquilamente cuando escucho un siseo proveniente de un rincón de la habitación, de pronto una fuerza invisible la empujo contra la cama, el siguiente siseo ato sus manos y piernas impidiendo que pudiera moverse y el último siseo la dejo completamente desnuda. La muchacha vio con incredulidad y furia como la figura de Harold Peverell se acercaba a ella con varita en mano.

\- Vas a pagar por esto Peverell.

\- No lo creo Lestrange, es más voy a hacer que sea para ti un momento inolvidable.

Polaris se sorprendió ante que el joven supiera su verdadero apellido, pero la sorpresa se convirtió en incredulidad cuando vio como el joven metía la cabeza entre sus piernas, al cabo de unos segundos sintió un siseo y noto como la lengua del joven comenzaba a deslizarse por su coño.

\- _Es hora de que sientas un placer como nunca has sentido Polaris, vas a ser mía, vas a ser mi esclava, mi juguete, cuando termine solo desearas sentir mi lengua dentro de ti._

Polaris se sorprendió ante el uso de parsel de esa manera, nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así, el placer comenzó a extenderse, quería resistir, pero la lengua del joven era cada vez más rápida, cada vez había más placer. Al cabo de cinco minutos y de varios orgasmos por parte de la joven prefecta, Harold se retiró con la cara llena de los jugos de la mujer.

\- Espero que te haya gustado Polaris.

\- Ha, ha sido magnífico - dijo jadeando - nunca me había sentido así.

\- Esta vez ha sido gratis, pero si quieres que te lo vuelva a hacer, si quieres más adelante que te haga disfrutar y sufrir como nunca quiero algo de ti.

\- ¿El qué? ¿qué quieres a cambio?

\- Tu alma, tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu magia, quiero que me jures fidelidad, si quieres obtener poder y placer debes pagar el precio.

\- Dame mi varita y tendrás el juramento, haré lo que me pidas.

Harold entonces deshizo las ataduras que aprisionaban a la joven, esta cogió la varita y la alzo.

\- Yo Polaris Lestrange, juro por mi vida, mi magia y mi alma servir a Harold Peverell Potter por toda mi vida.

Una luz brillante ilumino a la joven, la magia había aceptado su juramento y si la traicionaba la joven moriría como una muggle.

\- Bien Polaris, lo primero de todo es entender varias reglas.

\- Dígame señor.

\- La primera regla es que en público nos tratemos con respeto, como si fuésemos simples conocidos, nadie debe sospechar nuestro trato salvo quien yo quiera y diga.

La joven asintió, era obvio, si se sabía que Harold Peverell Potter ya era así con once años mucha gente lo condenaría.

\- La segunda regla es que debes obedecer todo lo que ordene o que obedezcas todo lo que te ordenen si yo lo digo, habrá cosas que seguramente no quieras hacer, no me importa, si quieres obtener debes dar y yo pido obediencia absoluta - Harold vio como Polaris asentía - la tercera regla es que no importara el placer o el dolor que te cause o haga que te causen, si buscas alguna manera de librarte de mis yugo por ejemplo intentando suicidarte te puedo asegurar que no funcionara, es más, de intentar suicidarte te puedo asegurar que cuando termine contigo me pedirás que acabe con tu vida.

Polaris trago saliva ante la intensidad de las palabras de Harold, su tono de voz era frio y poderoso, su magia era palpable, sabía que el joven era capaz de hacer lo que le había dicho.

\- Bien ahora es el momento de que comience tu primera prueba, vas a sentir placer y dolor, si aguantas te ofreceré tu primera recompensa.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Lo primero es que conozcas a alguien.

Nada más decir esas palabras un portal se abrió en la habitación, eso supuestamente era imposible, nadie debería poder aparecer en el colegio, no sin el permiso de director que controlaba las salas, la figura de Lilith Peverell apareció ante los dos, la joven Polaris al ver en persona a la guardiana del conocimiento se sorprendió.

\- Harold.

\- Lilith.

\- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

\- Para nada.

Lilith entonces se acercó a la joven y con una mano acarició su rostro con suavidad.

\- Señorita Lestrange, soy Lilith Peverell como bien sabe, pero para en privado deberás llamarme maestra.

\- Si maestra Peverell.

\- Bien, veo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer, pero veremos si resistes lo que te voy a hacer.

Nada más decir eso Lilith hizo crecer un enorme pene en su entrepierna, Polaris se quedó mirando el miembro con sorpresa, excitación y terror, era grande, grueso y venoso. Se abrió de piernas y al momento sintió como le entraba rápidamente, a pesar de los jugos que aun recorrían su vagina por el parsel el dolor fue intenso ante el tamaño, pero obviamente eso no importo a la mujer que siguió entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con fuerza.

\- Vaya, has aguantado bien las primeras embestidas - dijo Lilith dejando en miembro completamente dentro y susurrándole al oído - pero esto es solo el principio.

Nada más decir eso las embestidas fueran aún mayores, los gritos de placer y dolor de Polaris inundaban la habitación, durante casi media hora Lilith introducía y sacaba el pene de la vagina de Polaris a un ritmo que la joven nunca había sentido, tras eso eyaculo con fuerza dentro de la adolescente que quedo tumbada encima la cama sin querer moverse.

\- Buen trabajo con la primera vez, pero ahora toca hacer algo que te va a causar gran cantidad de dolor, pero si eres capaz de aguantar, de seguir adelante con nosotros, obtendrás grandes recompensas.

Polaris no dijo nada, algo sabía que lo que le iba a pasar ahora no le iba a gustar, pero estaba dispuesta a todo. Fue Harold quien se movió y saco de un bolsillo una daga finamente labrada con runas en el mango, la joven retrocedió aterrada, una daga así solo podía ser para realizar algún tipo de ritual oscuro o prohibido, durante unos segundos quedo aterrada hasta que se recompuso y se colocó para que Harold hiciera lo que fuera necesario.

\- Túmbate boca abajo Polaris e intenta no moverte por mucho que te duela.

La joven obedeció las palabras de Harold, al momento sintió el filo de la daga perforando su piel, no quería gritar, demostraría ser digna, notaba como los trazos parecían runas, el mismo poder de las runas inundaba su cuerpo, no sabía que función tendrían, pero algo le decía que por un lado sería algo bueno y por el otro algo terrible.

Las runas se grabaron en su piel, la sangre apenas brotaba, el dolor de la misma cauterización que aplicaba la daga al causar las runas era grande, pero increíblemente apenas había gritado.

\- Has aguantado el dolor, has demostrado la entereza de soportar el sufrimiento que te he infringido, ha quedado claro que deseas ser una reina y has dado el primer paso para serlo.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Toca tu iniciación de la que se va a encargar Lilith.

La joven prefecta vio como Lilith se acercó a ella, la agarró del cabello y con fuerza la colocó a cuatro patas. La muchacha sintió como la punta del pene estaba en la entrada de su ano, noto como lentamente entraba dentro de ella, era doloroso, se mordió el labio para evitar el grito.

\- Bien Polaris, estaré fuera unos minutos - tras eso Harold se dirigió a Lilith - ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Será un placer Harold.

La puerta se cerró, lo último que vio Harold fue a Lilith embestir brutalmente a Polaris introduciendo el pene de una solo vez en su culo, el grito de Polaris si no hubiera hechizos de privacidad se hubiera escuchado en todas las habitaciones.

El joven estuvo diez minutos fuera de la habitación completamente invisible para no ser descubierto, tras eso entro de nuevo, vio como Polaris estaba en la cama completamente tendida y jadeando, las lágrimas de su rostro, la sangre en la cama y la sonrisa de Lilith le hizo ver que había sido un momento lleno de dolor y placer para la joven.

\- Gracias por todo Lilith, puedes volver a tus asuntos.

\- Ha sido un juguete muy divertido, estoy deseando volver a probarla y ver si aguanta más o menos.

Lilith tras eso abrió un portal por el que abandono la habitación.

\- Hola de nuevo Polaris ¿eres capaz de contarme que ha pasado?

\- Si, si creo Lord Peverell - dijo la muchacha con dificultad - lo primero que tengo que decir es que, aunque para usted han sido minutos para mi han sido horas.

\- Es cierto, cada minuto que he pasado fuera ha sido una hora para ti, como han sido diez minutos has estado teniendo sexo durante diez horas ¿qué más has notado?

\- Dos de las runas que has grabado en mi cuerpo se han activado.

\- ¿Qué han hecho esas runas?

\- La primera ha provocado que por más que me follen el culo este siga siendo virgen, como si nunca me hubieran penetrado.

\- Es cierto, esa runa se cancelará cuando yo me encargue de tu culo.

\- La segunda runa provoca que cada vez que me follen el culo me duela más que la anterior, al principio creía que era que Lilith me follaba con más fuerza, pero tras la cuarta vez me di cuenta.

\- Bien averiguado Polaris, es por eso que voy a activar unas runas extras de tu cuerpo, la primera runa provoca que tu magia crezca más fuertemente, pero debes saber que para eso tendrás que entrenar y mejorar para que se complementen.

\- Gracias Lord Peverell.

\- La segunda runa que he activado provocara que seas capaz de ver a otras personas con estas runas siempre que estén por debajo de nivel del tuyo, eso te permitirá usar a esas personas como quieras, pero ya te advierto que puede que esa persona tenga runas diferentes a las tuyas por lo que deberás investigar sobre las runas.

\- Entendido Lord Peverell.

\- Muy bien Polaris, descansa, mañana comienza el nuevo curso y quiero que me demuestres tu capacidad siendo la mejor de quinto año e incluso superando a los alumnos de los años superiores, ahora solo queda explicarte unas reglas que tendrás que seguir.

\- ¿Qué reglas serían esas?

\- La primera regla es que cada semana debes ser capaz de tener sexo anal siete veces, si en la noche del sábado al domingo de cada semana no has llegado a ese número Lilith se encargara de que llegues, si ese número fuera cero cuando llegase la noche del sábado, no solo no tendrás parsel en tu entrepierna, sino que se torturara con crueldad por tu incompetencia.

\- Si, si señor - Polaris tartamudeo un poco ante el miedo causado.

\- Por el contrario, si eres capaz de tener sexo anal siete veces antes de estar con Lilith recibirás una noche de placer, diversión y entretenimiento.

\- Comprendido.

\- Bien, otra regla que quiero que tengas en cuenta es que si alguien con nivel superior que vea tus runas quiere divertirse contigo lo tiene permitido, si quieres que eso no pase tendrás que mejorar y subir de nivel.

\- Si Lord Peverell.

\- Bien, ahora solo queda darte una misión, una misión que de cumplir te otorgare una bendición muy poderosa, pero de no cumplir sufrirás la maldición de no volver a disfrutar del placer sexual hasta que te redimas.

\- ¿Qué misión es esa?

\- Tendrás que someter a tu completa y absoluta voluntad a tu tía Narcisa Malfoy, tienes hasta después de Yule de plazo para completar tu misión, tendrás todo este tiempo para aprender lo que necesites para cumplir tu misión.

\- Entiendo señor, no sé si podré completar lo que me pide, pero voy a esforzarme al máximo.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo harás, sobre todo si quieres volver a disfrutar mi lengua de nuevo.

\- Si señor.

\- Bueno, ten buena noche Polaris.

Nada más decir eso Harold salió de la habitación, la joven quedó tumbada entre aterrada y sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de pasar, nunca se hubiera imaginado que pasaría algo así, cuando le habían pedido que vigilara a Harold Peverell no se imaginaba que iba a ser al revés.

Aquella noche Albus Dumbledore sopesaba con calma sus planes, desde el regreso del joven Potter al mundo mágico todo parecía ir en contra de él, los cambios en el colegio, que el muchacho no estuviera en las condiciones que quería, el alzamiento del lado neutral en el Wizengamot, todo culpa de Lilith Peverell, debía atraer a la mujer a su lado y que viera sus puntos de vistas y causas, de no ser así quizás debería encargarse de ella de algún modo. Sabía que Voldemort seguía vivo, el horrocrux de la frente del joven lo indicaba así, necesitaba al joven casado y comprometido con una familia del lado de la luz para sus planes, la joven Ginebra era perfecta, su pronto despertar de su núcleo mágico le hacía una pareja perfecta para el muchacho, de esa manera la descendencia que tuvieran sería poderosa, pero influenciada por una familia aliada suya. Decidió tras dejar algunos de sus pensamientos atrás preparar y planear algunas contingencias por si sus primeros planes no funcionaban o se complicaban. No iba a permitir que sus objetivos se estropearan, él era Albus Dumbledore y se convertiría en el mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

**Gracias a todos los que habéis leído este capítulo por seguir aun con esta historia, siento haber tardado tanto pero han sido unos meses muy duros. Viento25 se contagió del Covid-19 en el trabajo y tuvo que estar aislada un tiempo donde no tenía ordenador. Cuando ya pudo volver a escribir la tragedia me golpeo con fuerza, mi padre ha estado ingresado varias veces este año por la vesícula, la última vez hubo que volver ya que se había contagiado de Covid y lamentablemente falleció a principios de noviembre. Entre la muerte de mi padre y de un par de familiares más me vi sin deseos de escribir durante un tiempo. Mi madre también cayó enferma y ha tenido que estar en UCI durante casi un mes, ahora va mejorando lentamente, pero el miedo está ahí. Es por eso que pido paciencia si tardo tanto en escribir, hay veces que se me viene el mundo encima y no me veo capaz de nada. **

**El capítulo 5 de la historia corresponderá al primer trimestre y las vacaciones de navidad, ese capítulo planeo que sea más largo que este que se acaba de publicar. De momento el resto de posibles historias de esta saga están paradas, si me cuesta escribir de una historia no veo recomendable empezar con otras. Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, espero que me manden muchos comentarios y me digan que esta correcto y en que me he equivocado. Muchas gracias a todos.**


End file.
